Not Your Usual Suspects
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: In the wake of Kim's murder, Detective Hobble and Betty Director struggle to follow the clues leading to her killer as the world collapses around them. Leave a review and get a response. COMPLETE
1. The Crime

CRACK

**CRACK**

_One…two…thr-_

**BOOM**

In the XJ8 Jaguar, the person smiled. The storm was close and the rain wouldn't be far behind. As soon as the rain began to fall, then they would move. Any move made before the rain fell and the entire operation would fail for this was a plan that required an amazing attention to detail. For any other, they would have already moved in without the plan's approval, but the prize kept the occupant of the car in place.

**CRACK**

_One…t-_

**BOOM**

They jumped at the sound of the thunder and breathed slowly to steady their nerves. The person looked out the front window for a brief second at the house before them and eyed it disdainfully. As soon as the rain began, the mission would start and all would be better.

As if on cue, a single rain droplet pelted the windshield, followed by another. Then another. And another. Soon, the interior of the car hummed from the sound of rain pelting the roof. The person closed their eyes and bowed their head for a second before looking at the manila envelope lying on the passenger seat next to them like a forgotten paper.

Grabbing the large envelope and ripping the top open, the stranger pulled out the item and grinned again as they examined it with their gloved hands. A 9mm silenced pistol with a working laser sight, just as they'd ordered and in pristine working condition. Naturally the serial numbers had been edged off, but all the better.

Drawing in a final breath, the occupant of the car opened their door and stepped out into the pouring rain before walking steadily to the house before them. The gun hung loosely at their side and bounced off their leg as they walked through the rain. Every time it touched the person gasped as they felt the cold, wet metal, but still powered through their mission.

Stopping by the front door, the visitor kneeled down by the lock and pulled a lock picking set from their back pocket. Before inserting the lock pick into the lock, they pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the front door.

_The Possible Residence_

Nodding appreciatively, the stranger went to work and after several silent moments, the lock turned and the person slowly eased their body into the house. Calling on their reserves of strength and agility, the intruder jumped across the entryway and landed on a chair with a wobbling grace. Pulling out a laser pointer, the person pointed it at a hidden corner for five seconds before hearing a confirming beep. The security system was down.

Easing themselves off the chair slowly, the trespasser flicked on a tiny flashlight for only a second to see where to go before turning it off just as quickly. They had memorized the room's layout and all they needed to do was move.

The thief strode across the room confidently and made a right to walk up the stairs. They passed a window on the second floor and jumped in shock as-

**CRACK**

_One.-_

**BOOM**

This time the sound was deafening and the intruder wondered if anyone would wake up and if so, what would happen to them.

_"Oh hi…" _they'd say, _"I'm just here in the middle of the night with this silent pistol. Don't mind me."_

James Possible would just nod before pulling out a phone or something worse and that'd be that.

_NO-no, that's not going to happen, _the person thought, trying to calm down, _if they were going to wake up, they'd have done so already._

Taking comfort in that assurance the intruder continued on to her target, making sure to avoid all the creaking locations in the hallway.

After another few minutes of creeping, the intruder found themselves standing at the base of a large ladder that led to the attic.

_Show time,_ they thought with fear, but at the same time, exhilaration. Freedom was just moments away and they couldn't lose heart now.

**CRACK**

_One…two.-_

_**BOOM**_

The storm was moving away. Fast. Soon, there'd be nothing left to disguise their crime. With that in mind, the person moved quickly up the ladder to Kim Possible's room.

They'd been in here many times, never alone and always with the door open and the intruder knew exactly where to look and move.

They saw a Pandaroo lying forgotten on the floor as the Possible's eldest daughter slept soundly. Stopping to pick it up, the intruder examined this freak of nature designed as a stuffed animal and just shook their head, Kim's hobbies sometimes weirded them out but this took the case.

_She fights super villains, saves the world from giant robots, but for all her perks, she still cherishes cuddle buddies,_ they thought morosely as they set the pandaroo back on the bed lovingly, _Boy, she stops the Diablos two weeks ago and now…_.

Kim moaned in her sleep and the person tensed up before smiling, _now who could they be thinking about? Oh I do wonder, _they thought sarcastically.

Without a further second, the intruder brought the pistol up and aimed it at the sleeping form of Kim Possible. Just for kicks, the soon to be assassin activated the laser sight and grinned evilly at the location of the dot.

_Just above the jawbone. Bullet should be an instant kill,_ they thought as they took the safety off the gun silently.

Suddenly, their worst fear happened: Kim's emerald eyes opened and she sat up in bed, startling the person and causing them to take a panicked step back.

Kim's emerald eyes looked around in confusion before coming to rest on the wide-eyed person standing next to them with a pistol drawn. She peered into the blackness of her room and instantly recognized them, "Wha…what are you doing here?"

The person didn't answer but instead fired the pistol in blind panic. The bullet tore directly through Kim's forehead before erupting out the back and plunking into the headboard of her bed with a dull thud.

Kim's lifeless body flopped back onto the bed and laid still as the person looked at the smoking gun in fear.

They hadn't meant to do it, at least not like that. Now everything was a mess, everything was going to fail, everything-

_Get a grip! _They thought and shook their head to clear their thoughts, after several seconds of silence, they took a deep breath and continued the mission.

The assassin pulled a single platinum blonde hair from their pocket and left it on the floor. Then they pulled out a protected piece of tape with a finger print on it and pressed the fingerprint against the gun's side. They then placed the gun on the floor carefully so it wouldn't attract the attention of anyone still sleeping. Finally, a few pictures were placed on Kim's nightstand along a torn open envelope containing a letter addressed to Kim.

The assassin turned a final time and looked at the lifeless body of Kim and the scene before descending the ladder and leaving the house.

Outside, the sound of the Jaguar starting was drowned out by the storm and after several seconds, the sound moved on as the sports car left the neighbor hood and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters that will follow. Disney does so there.

**Author's Notes:** Well now, here we go a new story. I don't have much to say about the inspiration for this story except that I probably shouldn't have read all those John Grisham novels these last few weeks. As always, leave a review and get a response.


	2. The Crime Scene

**RING…RING**

Officer Hobble picked up the desk phone at the end of the second ring and a because of a lifetime of training answered, "Officer Hobble, Middleton PD."

"Uh…Chief?" the voice on the other end asked nervously.

"Yes, this is Police Chief Hobble," he replied, "Who is this?"

"Sir…uh…this is Detective Agmiln running the homicide case we received earlier this morning," Agmiln said nervously.

Hobble could almost hear the sweat pouring off detective and answered with a sigh, "Well if you have a question about procedure your partner can help you out."

He was about to place the phone back in it's cradle when Agmiln's voice jumped out of the phone, "SIR," the detective said forcefully before calming down, "you need to check this case out. Personally."

"Agmiln," the Police Chief said, "There is no way that you need me out there to run out there to check a simple homicide case."

"But sir," Agmiln's voice lowered to a whisper, "it's GJ, they're here."

Hobble sat up in his chair as his hair bristled, "You sure?"

"Positive sir," Agmiln said, "Sarah's holding them off for as long as she can. If they get in there…"

"I know," Hobble said, "Thanks to their blundering about, we lost that mole in division," he thought for a moment before answering, "All right, I need you two to keep stalling them-"

"With what?" Agmiln challenged, "Shadow puppets?!"

"Frankly, I don't care," Hobble answered, "I'll be there shortly."

With that, he hung up the phone and pressed a four-digit extension number. There was silence on the phone line for a brief second before he was transferred to-

"Middleton Police Garage, this is Debbie," an upbeat sounding woman said.

"Debbie, this is Chief Hobble. Have my car brought out front," Hobble ordered and hung up the phone.

Hobble pushed his chair back from the desk and got up. Sighing, he pulled his coat on laboriously and wondered why GJ was interfering with a simple homicide investigation. He had not heard anything about the case or where it had taken place so for all he knew GJ was just bored and needed something to do.

Grabbing a cold cup of coffee from a coffee maker in his office, Hobble proceeded to leave his office. The room beyond his office, where all his detectives and Officers compared notes and read up on cases was unusually quiet, but he had paid it no mind earlier. Once outside his office however, he eyed the room nervously and his eyes flicked around to the individual desks where detective and officer alike read _The Middleton Enquirer_ in silence, each one lost in their thoughts.

Moving quickly, Hobble grasped a newspaper from a passing detective and glanced at the front page.

He read the headline twice just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him before dropping his cup of coffee in complete shock.

* * *

"That's right Will," Dr. Betty Director shouted into the telephone over the roar of a GJ hover jet hovering overhead, "I want you to keep the media at bay…Look I don't care how you do it, just make sure they don't get any access to the Possible house…I agree, the last thing anyone in that family needs is a media frenzy in their living room…yeah, but do we know how they found out about Kim?...All right, thanks Will," she paused as a Police Cruiser passed the yellow caution tape and parked several feet from a Global Justice observation van. She saw Officer Hobble move slowly from his car and upon making eye contact with him resumed her conversation, "Look, we need to find out who did it and I need you to keep the media back…Will I've got to go, Hobble is here…yeah, full cooperation. Thanks."

With that she hung up her phone and strode over to where Hobble stared at the Possible residence in stunned silence, "Dennis?" she asked as she place a hand on his shoulder.

He jolted out of his shock and turned to face her, "Betty, is it true?"

Betty nodded and gestured towards the house. He nodded and they started walking in unison towards the front entry, "What do we know?" Hobble asked quietly.

"We know that Kim Possible is dead, her Mother found her this morning and that's about it," Dr. Director said, "No one knows anything about what happened last night apart from that."

"Any suspects?"

Betty's face took on a confused look, "Yes…and no," she answered.

Dennis turned to face her, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'd rather not say in front of the media," she gestured to the bank of news agencies that stayed on their side of the yellow tape, hovering like vultures, "they can read lips from over 500 yards away and I'd rather not have the details out yet."

Hobble nodded as they somberly entered the house, a feeling of despair hanging over it all. They passed the living room where James Possible held Ann, the boys were nowhere to be seen, but Hobble guessed that they were with a psychologist right now.

Betty continued to lead Hobble through the house until they arrived at the ladder leading to Kim's loft.

"So do we have any suspects?" Hobble asked Betty.

Betty nodded, "We have a few but you'll need to see this first."

With that, she climbed the ladder into Kim's room and waited for Hobble to enter before speaking.

Kim still lay in her bed, a single hole the size of a quarter punched through her forehead and she gazed up at the ceiling lifelessly. Crime scene photographers stood around her, taking pictures and collecting evidence.

After several minutes of staring, Hobble slowly descended the ladder and wandered to the kitchen where a cup of coffee was waiting. Betty followed him and watched as he downed a cup of the brown liquid in one gulp.

"Tell me," he ordered, "What do we have?"

"All right Dennis, but first we're gonna need full cooperation. Agreed?" Betty waited for him to nod before she began to speak. An investigator coming down from the loft sought her out and handed her a clipboard with a list of items on it. "First off, a single Platinum Blonde hair was found on the carpet-"

"Source?" Hobble asked as he refused to take his eyes off the entry to Kim's loft.

"Unknown, but we're running a DNA check as we speak," Betty checked the notes again, "The pistol is a Japanese made Walther P99 handgun equipped with a silencer and flash suppressor."

This shook Hobble out of his staring, "But Walthers are a German product. How do you know that this was made in Japan?"

Betty nodded and held up an evidence bag with the gun resting inside, "because we were able to find a set of serial numbers on the gun. Someone attempted to file off the serial numbers but we were able to scan and get the serial numbers through residual ion scanning. We traced it back to the manufacturer, a manufacturer who happens to reside in Japan."

"Who did they sell it to?" Hobble asked.

Betty shook her head, "We're still waiting on him as he pulls his records. Although we did find a fingerprint on the gun."

Hobble started, "Who's"

"A miss Bonnie Rockwaller," Betty answered as she checked her notes, "A team's been sent to pick her up from Middleton High," she paused and sighed deeply, "Hobble, I know that GJ and the police always hasn't had the best working relationship-"

"No kidding, that mole in division would've been put away for years but GJ had to compromise my man inside," Hobble argued.

"That was before I got there and you know it," Betty said angrily. She sighed, "Look…Hobble, I know that my predecessor had a certain…disdain for local law enforcement. Me however, I'd like to work with you guys because we're all working for the same thing, finding Kim's killer."

Hobble didn't say anything but waited as Betty continued, "I'm saying that there's more than one suspect and it'll take to long for us to move them back to GJ headquarters. I'd like to do the interrogation in Middleton if that's all right with you."

Hobble looked shocked for a moment at Betty's admission and slowly nodded, "All right. But we're going to use my people. Agreed?"

Betty nodded silently before pulling out another evidence bag, "We found this next to Kim's bed. It's a letter from Ronald Stoppable," Hobble's eyes widened at that, "We found pictures inside the letter that show Kim apparently cheating on him with an unidentified white male."

Hobble put on a pair of latex gloves and pulled the pictures out. He leafed through them silently, staring at the pictures of Kim, "Josh Mankey."

Betty looked up from the clipboard, "Pardon?"

Hobble gestured to the photos, "the unidentified male? That's Joshua Wendell Mankey. I know because he's been in the police station multiple times."

"What for?" Betty asked.

"Vandalism," he replied, "Kept painting on buildings and walls, called it art but he never had an permit or the owner's permission. Organized demonstrations that advocated animal rights, legalize drug use, just small time stuff. Sometimes he'd get too involved and break a window so we'd bring him in."

Betty nodded, "The pictures don't show Kim and Josh doing anything out of the ordinary if they were dating but if you saw these with little to no warning…"

Hobble nodded in confirmation, "You'd think that something was going on."

Betty gestured to the letter, "So we have a motive for Ron to do this."

Hobble looked at her disbelieving, "C'mon Betty, these two have known each other since grade school. There's no way that he would kill her over this."

"Crime of Passion?" Betty asked.

"No," Hobble argued, "I don't care how mad he got, there's no way that he'd raise a finger against Kim."

"Well he has no alibi for his location last night," Betty said.

"And you'd know that how?" Hobble asked.

"We asked him when we first found the letter. So we have him in custody for the moment. He's sitting in a van outside Middleton High School," she saw Hobble's expression and held out her arms defensively, "C'mon Dennis. This is a crime scene, everyone's a suspect who's involved, and you know that."

Dennis sighed and looked at the letter again.

_Kim, I know about you and Monkey Boy. I just want you to know that I'm not upset. No, I'm angry. Angry at the way you treated me. I was there for you when Eric tricked you three weeks ago and you just turned your back on me now. Thanks. I hope these mean something to you._

_Ron._

Hobble set the note down and looked at Betty, "Fine, we'll question him. But I still say he's innocent."

"Let's hope," Betty nodded before her cell phone rang. She excused herself for a moment and Hobble strained to hear her side of the conversation.

"Yes, this is Dr. Director…You have the buyer of the pistol? Good…I see…I see…no Wade, I don't want to know how you did it, just who is it?" she was silent for a moment, "Yori Yamamoto? Who's that? Do you have her location now? Why would she be there? Ron? OK, I understand…yes she'll be picked up as well. Any luck on the hair? No…well keep at it. Thanks Wade."

She hung up the phone and looked at Hobble, "That was Wade Load, he's helping us out today since he's the only one able to move fast enough with the computers."

"What'd he say?" Hobble asked eagerly.

Betty put her cell phone back in its holster and poured herself a cup of coffee from the communal coffee pot, "It seems that the pistol was specially manufactured for a Yori Yamamoto. Name sound familiar?"

Hobble shook his head and said, "Never heard of her."

Betty grimaced and continued, "It seems that this Yori was I.D.'d coming through airport security in Middleton International Airport yesterday," seeing Hobble's questioning look, "Wade pulled up all known photos of her and cross checked them with airport security."

Hobble nodded and asked, "Where is she now?"

"Middleton High School," Betty reported, "She was apparently attempting to see Ron but our agents were able to pick her up covertly."

"So who all is a suspect?" Hobble asked exacerbated.

"Right now, we're looking at Ron, Bonnie, this Yori girl…" she thought for a moment before continuing, "we're gonna bring in Mankey just to see if he knows anything and we still have the blonde hair."

Hobble sighed and sat down at the table slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and fought the urge to throw up.

_Who would do this, and why?_ he asked himself, lost in thought.

"Dennis, what do you want to do?" Betty's question cut through his memories and brought him back to the moment.

Hobble looked up sadly and made eye contact with Betty, "Bring them in."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters that will follow. Disney does, so there.

**Author's Notes: **So here's the new chapter. I must admit, I like writing the crime genre a bit more than the western genre. Special thanks to Kwebs, Captain Deadpool, and Drag0nf1y. I can't tell you if your guess as to who it is is correct, but I can tell you that they lighten my day to see the guesses. In fact, it makes me laugh when I see the guesses. If you want to leave a guess in a review, fell free to, I will respond.


	3. The Final Suspect

"…_it certainly has been quite a morning-"_

**Click**

"…_the world is shocked as it loses on of its best-"_

**Click**

"…_very little information has been released, but what we do know is that Kim Possible is dead-"_

**Click**

Wade didn't even bother to change the channel this time but instead clicked off the row of monitors that showed the news of Kim's death. He'd heard the news over and over again, never once believing it until the official word came through from the coroner just twenty minutes prior.

Now he sat in a state of shock as he grasped at his work to find Kim's killer. If he didn't find something to do, he'd start watching the news again and soon wouldn't be able to tell fact from fiction. Thankfully, Betty had contacted him personally about filtering and sifting through the data about Kim's death instead of keeping him out of the loop. With the way things were going though, he'd need a second set of hands to help filter, keep the media in the dark and process data.

Thinking quickly, Wade pulled on a headset, dialed a phone number and he knew that the conversation was not going to be pretty.

_Ring_

As he waited for the person to pick up, Wade pulled up the mysterious blonde hair found at the scene.

_Eighty-five percent scanned,_ his computer reported. Another fifteen minutes and Wade would have the hair's owner.

_Ring_

"C'mon, c'mon," he whispered tensely as he pulled up the photos of Kim and Josh again, "where are you?"

The pictures appeared to be genuine, only someone incredibly gifted could have photoshopped the pictures and fooled everyone into believing they were genuine. Even his computer reported no tampering, but something about the photos felt…off. Something wasn't right but he couldn't place it.

_Ri-_

Wade heard the person on the other line finally pick up and subsequently drop the phone to the floor where it clattered around and made Wade wince at the sudden noise.

"_Joda,"_ the person hissed on the other end as they picked up, _"Hola?"_

Wade smiled as he replied, "Hey Zita-"

"_Arrepentido, el número de la injusticia," _Zita replied and she started to put the phone back in its cradle.

"Zita, this is the right line and you know it. Now, you know that it's me and that I called because I need your help," Wade pleaded.

Zita paused long enough to answer, "_Wade, Ma said that school was cancelled today. Therefore, I am sleeping in."_

"Don't give me that crap Zita!" Wade shouted into the phone, "If you don't talk to me right now and agree to come over, I'm going to deport your ass right back to that little mud hut that you came from in Honduras. Do you hear that?"

There was a pause from the other end and Zita replied bitterly, _"Fine, what do you want?"_

Wade sighed in relief and said, "Zita, turn on the news, get changed and be at my place in the next fifteen minutes."

He heard Zita stumble around and then the audible click as a television came on. He heard a series of muffled voices before a, _"Ah mi dios…"_

Wade nodded morosely and called out, "Zita, I need you here at my place within the next fifteen minutes or else I'm going to be overwhelmed."

"_Overwhelmed with what?"_ Zita asked distractedly.

"They're bringing the suspects in for questioning. They'll be in the Middleton Police Headquarters within the next thirty minutes and when they start interrogating I'll be getting all the data put back here," Wade took a breath, "When that happens, I won't be able to process the data, filter the media-"

"_I'll be there in ten minutes,"_ Zita interrupted quietly as she softly hung up the phone.

"Thank you Zita," Wade replied and quickly hung up the phone. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the task at hand.

_Ding_

Wade turned his head questioningly at the sound that emanated from his computer and double clicked on the box that suddenly appeared on his center monitor.

_DNA sample complete._

_That was quick,_ he thought as he pulled up the results. Never one to read an entire genetic report, Wade skipped to the end where he saw the name in bold letters at the bottom of the sheet.

Wade stared at the name for several seconds in shock before dialing a number off his computer and patching it through his headset.

The ring didn't make it through the initial buzz before it was picked up.

"_Dr. Betty Director,"_ Betty reported.

"Betty?" Wade started, "I have your final suspect."

* * *

_KnockKnockKnock_

The muffled knocking slowly awoke the blonde girl asleep in her bed.

_KnockKnockKnock_

Tara Matthew's blue eyes opened slowly and she brushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face. Rolling onto her side, Tara struggled to focus on the digital alarm clock next to her bed that continually flashed the time _4:38_ over and over again. For a second she didn't comprehend the significance of the numbers until she looked at her curtained window and saw sunlight streaming through the cloth. She was late for school.

With that jolt of realization, Tara threw off the covers, jumped out of bed, and landed on the floor with uncanny grace.

**Thud**

Or at least it should have been uncanny grace.

Tara groaned as she fell flat on her face and pain radiated up her right leg. She looked down and took in her leg that had the cloth knee brace attached to the knee.

Crap, she'd forgotten about the leg brace before going to bed and now everything below the knee was numb. She tried to stand but soon rolled into a sitting position as she found it impossible to stand as her ankle refused to obey any orders.

"Tara?" her mother's voice called up from her living room, a sense of urgency carried on the words, "Can you come down here for a moment?"

Tara thought quickly and replied in a sleepy tone as she massaged the blood back into her leg, "Now?"

"Now," Tara's mother replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine," Tara replied and stood hesitantly to her feet. Taking a few uncertain and shaky steps forward, Tara slowly gained confidence until she was hobbling around the room with relative ease.

Pulling the door open, Tara eased slowly into the hallway where muffled voices rose from the family room.

"…I don't see what this has to do with my daughter," she heard her mother say.

"Ma'am," a masculine voice answered, "we have our orders. Your daughter is wanted in connection with the murder of Kim Possible."

Tara gasped loudly from her perch on the top of the stairs at the news. She looked around in panic but decided that the best course of action was to face the mysterious man.

_Step thump, step thump_

Tara slowly descended the stairs, struggling painfully with the knee brace and words the man had just spoken.

As she entered the living room, Tara was greeted by her mother and a man who appeared to be a detective.

"Tara Matthews?" the man asked, more of a statement actually.

"Yes?" she replied nervously.

He reached into his pocket and Tara saw the glint of his pistol, but instead of pulling out his gun, he pulled out a blue sheet of paper, "This is a warrant saying we have complete jurisdiction to arrest you and search your room."

Tara nodded anxiously and looked to her front door as the man's partner came through, "Tam, did you find…oh there she is."

Tam nodded, "Yeah Sarah, we have her. Tell the Chief that she'll be at the station in a few moments."

Sarah nodded, exited the house and as she pulled the front door behind her, the sound of her on the cell phone wafted through, "Hello, Scarlet?...Yeah, it's Sarah and Tam…Tell the Chief that we're bringing…"

Her voice cut off suddenly as the door closed and an awkward silence descended upon the living room.

"Tara?" Tam asked and gestured towards the door.

"Can I get changed first?" she asked, knowing that it was futile to resist arrest.

Tam nodded slowly and Tara hobbled out of the room and back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Tam waited until she was gone before turning to her mother and asked, "What happened? I read her file on the way over here and it said that she's one of the best cheerleaders in the state."

Mrs. Matthews nodded and replied, "Cheer leading accident yesterday. She was on top of the pyramid yesterday and fell off. Simple as that."

Tam grimaced slightly before pulling a bottle of pills from his pocket. Seeing the stare coming from Mrs. Matthews, Tam explained, "Stomach problems," he swallowed a tiny pill whole before continuing, "It only flares up if there's a lot of stress in the work day," he swallowed another one, "Something tells me that it's just going to be one of those days." He eyed the pill canister a final time before downing three more.

"Simple as that."

* * *

In her bedroom, Tara struggled to pull on a pair of pants over her knee brace. Every time she attempted to pull her pants up, the knee brace rolled up as well, causing immense pain to flood her leg. Finally, after much struggling, she succeeded in pulling them up. She reached for a shirt on her desk and moving a roll of scotch tape from her desk pulled on her shirt. She struggled with it for a few more moments before finally getting it on.

She hobbled back over to the door before stopping and grabbing her purse from her nightstand. Straightening her hair in her mirror, Tara took a deep breath and opened the door.

She slowly descended the stairs, keeping all pressure and weight off her knee. Hobbling into the living room again, she looked Detective Tam Agmiln in the eye and calmly said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Name?"

Tara looked up in confusion, the simple question jarring her out of her people watching. They'd arrived at the police station and now Tara was being checked into the system by a very beautiful brown haired woman whose face she knew but not where she knew her. The woman sat across from Tara at a tiny police desk and was inputting Tara's information into a computer.

"I'm sorry?" Tara replied meekly.

The woman sighed and peered at Tara tiredly, "Your name?"

"Oh, Tara Matthews," Tara replied quickly.

The woman sighed again and quickly typed out the name on her computer before draining a cup of coffee next to her, "Age?"

"Seventeen."

_Clackclackclack_

"Sex…female."

_Clackclackclack_

"Scarlet, can I take her now?" the detective that had dropped her off, Tam, asked as he appeared behind Tara while holding a cup of coffee and a donut, "Chief needs to speak with her."

Scarlet blushed and nodded quietly while looking away from Tam, "In a few minutes."

Tara heard Tam walk off before leaning in towards the woman taking her information, "You know," she whispered to Scarlet, "If you want to screw him, you might want to just ask instead of blushing and going girly in front of him."

Scarlet looked at her computer screen for a few moments, inputting more information before replying, "Is it that obvious?"

"Almost as bad as Kim and Ron," Tara confirmed.

Scarlet instantly stiffened and looked away, "Kim died this morning."

Tara brought a hand to her mouth in horror, deciding to feign ignorance, "Wh-what?"

Scarlet turned and looked at Tara fully, "That's why you're here Tara. You're suspected in the murder of Kim Possible."

She waved Tam over and hit enter on her computer's keyboard, "Tam, she's all yours."

Tara rose up from the desk in shock and stared at Scarlet who nodded sadly.

* * *

Hobble sat behind his desk in silent wonderment as he read over the files arrayed before his desk. Betty stood behind him as she too glared at the files with her good eye.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Hobble sighed and took off his reading glasses, "Honestly, I don't know. Everyone here has equal motive, and a lack of an alibi for last night, but we won't know anything until we question them."

Betty nodded and pulled up the file on Ron as Hobble took a deep breath, "I still can't believe Stoppable would do it."

Betty raised an eyebrow suggestively and nodded towards the holding cells, "Well we can ask them once we get there."

* * *

"This sucks," Ron said as he paced around the large cell housing everyone. The large community cell was usually divided based on sex but with the amount of press coverage, the decision to keep all the suspects together and away from other prisoners came directly from Betty and GJ. So now, the suspects all sat on tiny metal benches and awaited their questioning.

"Yes Ron," Josh said as he sat next to Tara, "we know. You've only said that a few hundred times."

"I mean, Barkin is going to give me years of detention for missing school. Why are we even here?" Ron looked to everyone in the cell with him, "I mean honestly, what are we here for?"

"Mr. Stoppable," Officer Hobble's voice echoed throughout the room, "You are suspected of playing a role in the murder of Kim Possible."

It took several seconds for the words to register with Ron and when it did, he collapsed to the ground in shock, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked Officer Hobble as the door to their cell opened.

"Simple," Hobble explained as he motioned to Yori, "You come with me."

Yori bowed slightly and rose to her feet, "It's very simple Stoppable San, someone in here killed Kim and they're trying to figure out who."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters that will follow. Disney does, so there.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for being late and I blame a sudden and very short three days of beautiful weather, a very bad cold and my falling into a lazy funk after that. For that, I apologize. This has easily become one of my most talked about stories and the theories I hear make me smile for I know who did it and why.

Special thanks to Larry Sentinel 103, Zaratan, natdrat00, Drag0nf1y, Stubbs101, Captain Deadpool (no, you didn't kill Kim) and Kwebs for reviewing. You all really make my week and keep me going. Hopefully I'll be back to my regular schedule come next Monday. As always leave a review and get a response.


	4. Yori's Tale

"So what, do I get a coffee or something?" Yori asked sarcastically as she sat behind a cold steel table.

She had been taken to an interrogation room that looked exactly like one would expect an interrogation room to look like. The walls were solid gray concrete with no windows, an old clicking fan hung overhead and whirred monotonously, threatening to drive the occupants to the brink of insanity. A single stainless steel table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs sitting on opposite sides of it. However, the main feature of the room was the giant mirror that hung on the far wall to the right of the suspect. This was used as a way for the officers outside to monitor the suspect and gauge their reactions to the questioning. In the corner opposite the mirror and above the door sat a security camera that recorded the interrogations for use in upcoming trials.

"Do you want one?" Betty asked as she looked up from Yori's personal file that was, not surprisingly, nearly empty.

Yori shrugged, "No Director-San, I was just attempting to converse with you."

Betty sat down opposite Yori and asked, "Now why would you want to talk to me?"

Yori pondered that for a moment before answering, "Why not? What else am I going to do here? I mean we both know that in roughly a minute, your partner, Chief Hobble is it? He's going to barge in here and question me, so I thought that I would make, how do you say it, small talk? Yes, small talk, until he entered."

Betty's eyebrows raised slightly, a sight that was not lost on Yori, "You seemed surprised by my statement."

Betty shook her head, "No, anyone who's watched a crime drama would know that. I'm more surprised by your wanting to talk."

Yori looked at Betty quizzically, "Why so?"

Betty shrugged, "Most people we bring in here refuse to talk until their lawyer is present-"

"Should I have a lawyer present?" Yori asked, expertly hiding the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Hobble entered with two cups of semi-warm coffee and placed one before Yori, "It really doesn't matter," he answered neutrally while praying that she didn't, "we'll just keep you here until your lawyer arrives-"

"That'll be Seventeen days," Yori mumbled under her breath as she played with a bit of string that she pulled from her skirt.

Betty leaned forward, "What was that?"

Yori looked up distractedly with a confused smile on her face, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You said 'That'll be seventeen days', what's that mean?" Hobble asked with hesitation, fearing the worst.

Yori grinned, "Oh, that's just how much time it would take for my lawyer to arrive. He's coming from Tokyo."

"Doesn't take seventeen days to get here from Tokyo," Betty scoffed, "Maybe seventeen hours if you have a layover in LAX, but seventeen days…"

"Maybe so," Yori smiled disarmingly, "but then again, Makeso-San is absolutely terrified of flying so he would have to take a boat. Which means that I wouldn't say a word to you both until he arrived, which would mean that we wait seventeen days. That's not even counting driving here as well…so in about a month, we'll get to speak again"

Betty and Hobble rolled their eyes at Yori's subtle threat but seeing the confidence in her eyes and her willingness to drag things out they asked, "Do you want your lawyer?"

Yori held a serious gaze for several seconds before allowing a smile to grace her face and she giggled like a schoolgirl as she answered, "Of course not, every question you ask I will answer truthfully for there is nothing either of you can do to me."

Hobble looked confused for a moment before asking, "And why is that?"

The smug look on Yori's face annoyed Hobble as she announced, "Diplomatic immunity."

Betty scoffed, "Really? Diplomatic where?"

Yori shrugged and played with her fingernails, "I work for an organization of the Japanese government that acts as the emperor's personal body guards. We are recognized secretly by each and every government in the industrialized world and are allowed to do as we want without any consequence," she paused before adding with a smile, "Within reason of course."

"Then why are you still here?" Betty asked, worry clouding her features, "Why not use your status and leave?"

"I plan to," Yori said before pausing to add, "But my people will only come for me when the time is right."

"When is that?" Hobble asked sarcastically, "When little green men come down from Mars and the dead start walking?"

Yori smiled disarmingly, "Chief Hobble, you and I both know that I am telling the truth to you for you have spent your entire life reading criminals and you can tell when someone is lying," she paused to stare Hobble straight in the eye, "I am not lying and you know it. You know that you cannot touch me for if you do, my government will come down so hard on you that you'll wish for a quiet and dishonorable death. And I do mean dishonorable. Right about now, your department should be receiving documents ordering you to let me go," she whispered the last part, "I suggest you listen."

The room was silent for a few moments before there was a knock on the door and interrupted the moment. Betty slowly rose and walked to the door and opened it up to Detective Agmiln.

"Sir," Tam reported, "Scarlet has something that she says you need to see."

"Fine," Hobble said as he broke his staring contest with Yori and left the room.

An awkward silence descended upon the room that was broken only by Yori sipping on the coffee before her.

"So…" Betty began.

"So," Yori replied.

"…Your English is good," Betty answered.

"Thank you," Yori put down the coffee, "English is the language of the choice throughout the world so I taught myself it."

"All by yourself?" Betty asked in awe.

"Of course," Yori replied as she took another sip of coffee. She sighed before setting down the now cold coffee, "Director-San, I know what you're attempting to do but I must tell you, all you need to do is ask."

Betty allowed herself to smile and said, "Fine, I want you to tell me everything you know."

"That would take a long time Director-San," Yori replied, "I am Eighteen years old after all."

The smile left Betty's face and she countered, "You may have diplomatic immunity but until I see the paper work that makes you free, you are my bitch meaning that I can do what I want to you and no one will care."

"But dip-" Yori began.

"Don't even think of hiding behind that card Yori," Betty hissed, her voice slowly rising in volume, "We have eight, _eight_ judges from all across the nation on hold and at a moment's notice, I can call them up for a search warrant or arrest warrant."

Yori said nothing but looked into Betty's eyes and saw the pure anger wafting out of them, "So don't you think for a second that you can hide behind a simple diplomatic immunity card. I have survived much more than simple diplomatic bull crap in my life," Betty's voice started to lower in volume until it was a deadly whisper, "and like you, I am part of an organization with complete diplomatic organization. Unlike you however, I run it. Now how would your Grandfather feel if you were suddenly convicted in Kim's death? Hmm?"

Yori didn't answer but continued to study Betty's face, "Besides, I can always throw you in with the inmates of Cell block J in the GJ detention facility. An all male cellblock," she let the words sink in and saw Yori's smug look falter for the briefest of seconds, "I know that you could hold your own against them for fifteen minutes, maybe more, but after thirty minutes of constant fighting, you're bound to get tired and when you do, it's over for you. Many if not all haven't even seen a picture of a woman in over ten years. Got it?"

Yori thought for a moment at Betty's words before allowing herself to smile again, "I think I like this side of you Betty," she continued smiling, "Very well, I assume you want to know about my part in Kim's death."

"Yes," Betty answered, "Why was a gun belonging to you found at Kim's house. It had fired one round, the same round that killed Kim."

Yori's head snapped to attention as the color drained from her face, "W-what?!" she asked in disbelief, "that's impossible."

Betty pulled a series of pictures from Yori's file and slid them across the table to the Japanese girl, "I'll have them framed for you if you want."

"That will not be necessary," Yori answered distractedly as she analyzed the pictures of her gun but ignoring the pictures of the Kim. She peered at an enhanced view of the gun barrel as Betty explained, "the serial numbers had been filed off but thanks to Wade scanning the gun, we were able to find the original numbers and the owner. Which brings me to my next question, why are you here?"

Yori peered at the serial numbers a final time before looking up, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

Betty pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Yori who shook her head. Betty leaned back, lit the stick and took a drag before agreeing, "Perhaps you should."

Yori nodded and pulled a tiny black box no bigger than a box of matches from the heel of her shoe. Betty instantly snapped to attention but Yori calmed her down by placing the box on the table, "If you would permit me, some things I'm about to say must never leave this room," she pushed a tiny button on the side of the box.

Behind the mirror, everyone clamped their hands over their ears as a high-pitched whine erupted from their speakers while their TV monitors turned to static.

Yori counted for thirty seconds before replying, "Now that I'm sure no one is listening, allow me to begin…"

* * *

**40 Hours Ago**

The sound of the cicadas was the first thing that Yori heard as she awoke from her dreams. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her plain and unadorned room in Yamanouchi before rolling onto her side seeing the still form of Hirotaka asleep next to her. As if sensing her watching him, he rolled onto his side to face her.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

She blushed and tucked her chin into her chest, "Hi."

He kissed her on the forehead and rolled onto his back again, "Five more minutes."

Yori laughed softly before rising from the mat and shivering at the sudden temperature change on her bare skin.

Hiro watched as she dug around for her white gi amidst the tangle of their clothes and asked, "Done so soon?"

Yori turned, still struggling with the two gis, "Yes," she tugged at her belt, "Some of us have meditation practice with our Grandfather before breakfast."

Hiro just shrugged and offered, "Well, you could just tell your Grandfather you're sick."

She shook her head and started climbing into her gi, "No, that would bring Nooni down on us and you know how 'helpful' she is as a nurse."

Hiro shuddered at the thought as Yori asked, "Is my gi too tight?"

"It was last night," came the reply from the man still on her mat.

Yori laughed and pounced on Hiro, pinning him to the ground before giving him a final kiss, "You need to go back to your own room, just think of what would happen should you be found here, in my bedroom."

"I don't know why we have to keep it a secret," Hiro objected as Yori pulled away, "I'm pretty sure that after last night, half of Tokyo knows what's going on."

Yori blushed for the second time that morning, "I was not that loud."

"Oh really?" Hiro challenged, "That gaijin servant even heard us and came to check on you."

"Who?" Yori asked, trying to place the cook.

"You know the one," Hiro explained as Yori tossed him his gi, "Always wears the scarlet belt, black gi."

Yori cocked her head, "Well, that narrows it down to…" she thought for a moment, "all the students here."

"Red hair band," Hiro continued, ignoring Yori's last comment, "He has a red hair band to keep the hair out of his eyes…his name begins with a J….J something. Anyway, he has the biggest crush on you."

Yori rolled her eyes as Hiro finished putting his gi on, "Are you done?"

He nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Save me a seat?" she asked back.

"Of course," came the reply.

* * *

Yori closed her eyes as she meditated next to her grandfather and felt more than heard her surroundings and plans for the day fall away until it was just her alone in a vast emptiness. She had all but accomplished it when-

"Sensei?" a voice cut through the silence and jolted Yori back to reality.

She opened her eyes and found the gaijin cook bowing meekly before the two of them. He rose his head a fraction of an inch to lock eyes with Yori and nod slightly. Her eyes narrowed as a warning to him.

_Say one word about last night and I swear…_ she thought angrily.

As if reading her mind, the cook smiled and adjusted his hair band slightly as if to say, _No worries._

"Yes, what is it?" Sensei asked calmly, not seeing the interaction between Yori and the cook.

"Sensei, the graduates say that a call is coming in for Yori," he answered as he returned to the reason he was there.

Sensei nodded slightly and spoke, "Thompson-San, lead Yori to the phone and then go back to serving breakfast."

Thompson nodded and bowed, "Right away Sensei, follow me Yori."

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yori asked as she and Thompson-San walked to the graduate center deep within the Mountain Yamanouchi sat upon.

"I don't like to start a rumor," he replied as he lead them determinedly through a tunnel, "Even if it is something true."

Yori cocked her head to the side in agreement, "I suppose Thompson-San."

Silence.

"And it does not bother you?" she asked after several minutes.

"Not really," he replied emotionlessly.

"Why is that?" Yori pried.

"Seeing the future has its perks," he answered cryptically with a wink.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"We're here," Thompson reported without answering her question as he stopped in front of an old set of wooden doors, "Now if you'll excuse me Yori, I really must get back to serving breakfast."

* * *

Yori entered the graduate center and marveled at the stark contrast between the school above and this room below. Whereas the school was rudimentary at best, this room boasted better electrical systems than Wade's room after payday. After several minutes of observing, a graduate clad entirely in black appeared before her with a satellite phone and motioned to a room adjacent to the main computer room. She didn't say anything and the graduate said nothing to her as she was led into the room and it wasn't until the graduate was gone and had sealed the room from the outside did she push the receive button.

"Do you know how long I was waiting?" a garbled voice on the other end asked in what Yori assumed to be anger.

"Do you want my help or not?" Yori replied in perfect English.

The voice on the other end was silent for a few seconds, "Do you have the item?"

Yori nodded, aware that the person on the other line was unable to see her do so, "I do. Do you have the money?"

"As planned it will be deposited in your account within seven days of the transaction," the garbled voice answered.

"Good," Yori replied, "I'll be on the first flight out of Tokyo. When will I see you?"

"You won't," the voice replied, "You know the location. And Yori?"

"Yes?" Yori asked.

"Remember '42,17,16,15,25'," the voice said before disconnecting

She shook her head at the customer's actions before sighing and sinking into a chair. She thought about what she was doing but realized that the pay was just too good to pass up. With that thought, Yori rose from her chair and exited the room. Walking over to a ninja at a computer she handed him a piece of paper that she procured from her gi.

"I need one ticket to Middleton International Airport," she ordered.

The ninja took the paper without a word and studied it for three seconds before their hands flew over the keyboard almost too quick to follow.

Several seconds later, a printer next to them started to chug away and within seconds, a ticket stub was printed out and in Yori's hand.

She left the room without a word and made it went back to her room to pack. Within seven minutes of entering her room, she had packed, taken some sushi for the trip, kissed Hiro goodbye, said goodbye to her Grandfather, and eyed the mysterious cook who winked at her again before leaving out the main gate.

* * *

**16 Hours Ago**

_God,_ Yori thought as she left customs at 6 P.M. that next night, _Next time I'm flying first class. Economy class is awful. If the chairs don't kill you, the passengers and their kids will drive you insane.  
_

She paused amidst all the bustling people in the Middleton International Airport terminal to stretch her muscles and straighten to her full height. After several seconds of stretching, she picked up her bag and continued walking to the car lot. She walked around the car lot for several minutes, struggling to find a car that would suit her.

Finally after more searching, she found the car she'd use, a black BMW Z4, and upon making sure the driver was nowhere to be found, pulled a tiny black tube no bigger than a lipstick tube from her pocket. She held it over the car's VIN number until she heard a beep and a click from the locks. Trying the door handles, Yori was rewarded with the door opening to her and no car alarm going off. Yori slid behind the dashboard and placed the tube on the ignition where it stuck with a magnetic click.

Smiling softly, Yori turned the tube away from her and was rewarded with the engine starting up. She waited a few seconds for the car to warm up before shifting into gear and driving off into the night.

* * *

"What was that?" Betty asked as she dabbed out her finished cigarette.

"A digital car scanner," Yori explained, "You hold it over the car's VIN number, the device then logs the car's ID into a computer and after several seconds gives you complete control over the car."

Betty nodded, she'd have to get the boys in Research and Development to work on that next, "Please go on."

Yori nodded and continued…

* * *

She didn't have to drive far, just to the train station that connected the trains, monorail and industrial shipping centers together. Seeing a shipping terminal to her right, Yori parked her stolen car and proceeded to walk inside the building.

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice asked from behind a desk.

Yori nodded slowly at a heavyset man sitting behind the desk, eating a greasy TV dinner and reading a day old newspaper, "I'm looking for locker 15."

The man nodded and rose slowly from his desk, "Right this way."

Yori followed the man to the locker and he left her to the locker. She tried to open it, but found the numerical lock already fastened.

_Damn,_ someone had already locked it before she arrived…_wait a second._

She thought quickly and remembering the number sequence the mysterious voice had told her about, she input the numbers.

**Click**

Yori grinned as the locker opened up to her and she smiled at the note inside, _Yori, leave the items here. The money has already been transferred as a good faith offering._

Yori looked around and saw that the man had gone back to his dinner. She breathed deeply and pulled a silenced 9 mm pistol wrapped in a manila envelope from her purse along with her VIN number reader. Placing both carefully in the cell, she saw a button that said, _Press me._

Yori thought for a few minutes, wondering if it was a bomb but after an internal debate, pressed the button and braced herself.

Nothing.

Shrugging to herself, Yori closed the door to the locker and left the building. Climbing into the car, Yori pulled away from the lot and headed for her hotel and dinner.

* * *

"And that's it?" Betty asked as she stabbed out her second cigarette.

Yori nodded through the smoke, "that is all I wish to say."

"What hotel was it?" Betty asked, hoping for more clues.

"The Dolphin Hotel, room 1408," Yori explained.

"Why were you at Middleton High School this morning?" Betty asked.

"I wished to see Stoppable-San," Yori said, "he has a very…unique personality that I like to encounter whenever my travels bring me to Middleton."

"And you have no idea who took the gun or VIN scanner?" came another question.

Yori shook her head, "Does the term 'dead drop' mean anything?"

Betty nodded, "You leave the item for another party and neither party sees the other one."

Yori nodded in confirmation, "In essence," she took a sip of coffee, "that is all it was. I bought a gun, dropped it off at the location and was picked up for it. I had no idea it was going to be used like it was…" Yori trailed off, lost in thought.

_Knockknockknock_

Both women turned to face the door as Hobble entered followed by a woman, "Betty, you need to see this. Sarah will take Yori back to the cell."

Betty nodded as Yori rose to her feet and pocketed the little black box. She pressed a button on the side and instantly the microphones and cameras in the room started transmitting again.

* * *

"So what do we got?" Betty asked as she approached Tam's desk with Hobble.

"Tam found something at Kim's house," Hobble reported, drawing a glare from Tam.

"Great, spoil the big reveal why don't you," Tam said sarcastically. As he clicked on a minimized window on his computer he muttered, "…honestly, some people just don't know suspense…"

"Tam?" Betty asked.

"Right," he clicked on the right window and a set of tire tracks imprinted in mud came up, "Seems that the killer parked right across the street from the Possible's before they killed Kim."

"Ok, so we have tire tracks, big deal," Betty said, "doesn't give us anything."

Tam laughed, "That is where you'd be wrong, Scarlet pulled these car schematics up and found that this kind of tire can be found only on a Jaguar XJ8. A white XJ8 to be exact. Convertible too."

"And how do we know it's white?" Betty asked.

Hobble smiled, "Because we have a neighbor who reported seeing a car in front of Kim's house 5 minutes to midnight and then upon looking out their window fifteen minutes later, the car was gone. Then we have a white Jaguar running a red light at 12:07 A.M. not five hundred feet from her house."

Betty's face lit up, "Do we have a face?"

Tam shook his head, "No, they were wearing a mask and this is the last time we saw the car on the traffic cam."

Betty had to ask, "Tell me we have license plates."

Tam nodded and grinned. He pushed his black baseball cap up and leaned back in his chair, stretching his collared shirt and tie "We have a white convertible Jaguar X78 running a red light roughly five minutes after Kim's death. Owner of the car: A Miss Bonnie Rockwaller."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the ideas in my head and my previous stories. Disney owns everything else related to KP.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I do have it all outlined so the story should be updated every Monday. Also, just as a tease, I'm including bits and pieces from my past works in here. So if you want TRS points, which are worth absolutely nothing, see if you can find them. Special thanks to Drag0nf1y, Kwebs, natdrat00, Zaratan and Zaratan's Mom. Hearing the theories and guesses always brightens my day, so thank you. As always, leave a review and get a response.


	5. Bonnie's Story

"Tell me again why we're here?" Scarlet asked as she and Tam pulled into an empty parking lot.

Tam pulled into a spot and shut down the car before unclipping his seatbelt, "Simple, as my new partner, you're going to accompany me on my cases, wherever that may lead."

"But Tam," Scarlet argued, "I'm just a desk worker."

"Not anymore," Tam replied as he exited the car with Scarlet. He waited until she was out before locking the doors, "Sarah's transferring to robbery in two weeks and your name came up for a partner."

Scarlet shrugged neutrally even though inside she was screaming in joy, "Fine, so tell me again why we're here at the GJ detention facility."

Tam smirked, "To catch a criminal, you must figure out how they think. Therefore we go to the best in the biz."

"The best in the biz?" Scarlet asked as they entered the lobby of the enormous building.

He shrugged sheepishly, "Well, the best until a couple of weeks ago."

Seeing her raised eyebrow Tam shrugged, "I don't care who you are, no one can win after being kicked into a radio tower and having it collapse on top of you."

* * *

"This is so unfair," Bonnie complained as she sat in her corner of the cell, "I could be out shopping right now and instead I'm stuck in this dingy cell."

Ron turned to stare at Bonnie incredulously, "You mean to tell me that you're more concerned with being in this cell than Kim being killed?"

Tara's eyes widened at Ron's change in tone and held out a cautionary hand, "Ron-"

"No," Ron replied, cutting Tara off, "No, I want to hear her answer."

Bonnie shrugged, failing to notice Ron's eyes slowly changing to a deep navy blue, "Not to sound insensitive but Kim made a lot of enemies. Something like this was bound to hap-"

The woman never had a chance to finish as Ron suddenly launched himself at her and pressed her body up against the bars of their cell. Without straining himself at all, Ron placed a hand on her neck and lifted Bonnie up so her feet no longer touched the ground.

"Now you listen here Bonnie," Ron said, his normally care free tone gone, "You and Kim may not have always gotten along but her death is to be treated with some respect. Understand?"

He let the question hang in the air before seeing her nod slowly.

"STOPPABLE!" a voice rang out from beyond the cell, "PUT HER DOWN. NOW!"

Ron turned to see Sarah returning with a handcuffed Yori, her gun drawn and aimed at his head, "PUT HER DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Ron stared at her for several seconds before nodding meekly as the blue glow left his eyes, "Of course."

He lowered Bonnie to the ground and backed away slowly until he was on the far side of the cell. When he reached the bars, he slowly sank down with his head in his hands onto the bench. Tara stared at Ron in shock as Bonnie coughed and massaged her throat while Yori took her seat in the cell and Josh woke from his nap.

"What'd I miss?" he asked sleepily and upon seeing Sarah's gun drawn and Bonnie clutching her throat. He looked around incredulously and remarked, "I go to sleep for a few minutes and look what happens…"

"I'll fill you in later Josh," Tara whispered in his ears as everyone slowly calmed down.

After realizing that Ron wasn't going to try to kill Bonnie again, Sarah nodded and holstered her gun. Nodding to a camera perched in the corner, a door beyond the cell opened and a man pushing a cart loaded with sandwiches entered the cell block.

"Lunch time," the man called out as he entered the light.

Sarah looked at the man and nodded slowly in recognition to him, "Thanks Will."

Ron's head snapped up, "Wait, Will Du? Is that you?"

Will nodded, "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked dangerously.

Ron shook his head while trying to keep from laughing, "So this is what happens to the number one agent constantly being upstaged by Kim: you get to serve sandwiches to prisoners," Ron allowed a laugh to escape, "Congratulations."

Will snarled before checking himself. Methodically he started passing out the sandwiches starting with Bonnie and working his way around the cell, "Laugh all you will Stoppable," he retorted, "but the way I see it, I'll be sleeping in my warm and comfy bed tonight while you get to sleep on the jail mattresses. Lets see who has the last laugh then."

Ron smiled, "Well, I suppose if that's what helps you sleep at night."

Will finally reached Ron and handed him his sandwich, however just before reaching Ron, Will turned the plate it rested on over and allowed the sandwich to land on the dirty floor, "Oops, did I do that?" Will asked sarcastically, "Well, I'd offer you a new one but we're all out of sandwiches."

"That's fine," Ron replied, "I wasn't hungry anyway."

Will smiled smugly and left the cell with Sarah in tow but as he passed Bonnie, he gave a slight nod and a wink. A wink that she returned secretly.

* * *

_Brrrtz_

Tam hated that sound. Sure he'd worked as a police officer for five years before making detective and he'd prosecuted his fair share of criminals but the sound of a door being opened mechanically always made him wince.

Tam and Scarlet had already made it through most of the security checkpoints and all that remained was a simple metal detector.

"Please remove all metallic objects," a security guard said from the other side of a metal detector, "Keys, loose change, etc,"

Tam nodded and placed all the items in his pockets in the little bowl before taking off his suit jacket and placing it in a whirring conveyor belt that whisked it through an X-Ray machine. Next he removed his badge, gun and cell phone before finally pulling out his wallet.

Placing all those items through a gap Tam walked through the metal detector and waited to be cleared.

The guard typed on his computer for a few moments before clearing Tam. Scarlet soon followed and within minutes they were being led to their prisoner.

They walked in silence for several minutes and upon reaching the prisoner, the guard read off a clipboard, "Prisoner number 58595. Shelby Gorram aka Shego. For your own safety we ask you to please conduct your questioning from this side of the door."

"Why?" Scarlet asked sarcastically, "She bite?"

The guard chuckled, "Only when she's off her medication. Actually, the only thing stopping her from destroying this complex and escaping is that the lining of her cell is strengthened to resist her plasma blasts," the guard nodded before backing away slowly, "Enjoy."

"Wait," Tam called out, "Medication?"

"Yeah," the guard explained, "Seems that when Miss Possible kicked her into the radio tower, it heightened her plasma producing. Now we have to give her a hormone daily that controls her manufacturing of it."

"Well why doesn't she use it to escape?" Scarlet asked confusedly, "I mean, save up the power and blow this joint."

The guard smiled, "If she did that, she'd blow herself up along with the building," he paused and idly touched a new section of replaced wall, "She nearly killed herself the first time she tried that. She doesn't do it anymore."

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" Bonnie asked Yori as she ate her sandwich.

Yori didn't answer but instead peered at the sandwich as one would peer at the bottom of their shoe. She pushed open the top of the sandwich delicately and stifled her gag reflex at seeing the contents of her sandwich. After contemplating for three seconds, Yori slid the plate the plate down the bench to Ron who devoured in hungrily and she started to meditate.

"Hello?" Bonnie interrupted, "I said what happened?"

Yori kept her eyes closed and replied, "They asked me what I knew."

"And?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

Yori opened an eye and peered at Bonnie quizzically, "I told them everything I know and they in turn showed me a folder that said the gun used might have had a taped fingerprint placed on it."

"A what?" she asked.

"Taped fingerprint," Yori closed her eye again, "One collects a fingerprint on a piece of tape and presses it on a certain object, thus transferring the fingerprint to an object that the party never held."

"And they found one?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Yes," Yori answered with an annoyed tone, "You can ask them all about it when they question you, OK?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "But wait, you told them everything?"

Yori nodded without opening her eyes, "Everything. Why do you ask?"

Bonnie never got a chance to answer as the door to their cell buzzed open and Dr. Betty Director entered. "Bonnie Rockwaller?" she looked around the cell at all the suspects before allowing her eye to settle on Bonnie, "Bonnie come with me."

Bonnie didn't say anything but instead got to her feet and walked out of the cell. Flashing a glance behind her, she smiled at everyone but only received a confirming smile back from Tara.

* * *

"Shelby…Shego?" Tam talked into a wall mounted intercom, "Can you here me?"

Nothing

"Are you sure this is the right cell?" Scarlet asked as she peered into the padded room that housed Shego.

"33G," Tam confirmed, "Shego should be-"

**BOOM**

Both Tam and Scarlet launched themselves across the hallway to the opposing wall as the window to Shego's room lit up in a neon green glow and the door shook on its hinges.

"Did I scare you?" Shego's taunting voice erupted from the intercom.

Tam didn't answer but struggled to untangle his body from Scarlet who stared at the door in fear, "Will that hold her?"

"It's held me for three weeks darling," Shego replied as she scraped ash off the window and peered into the hallway, "Oh there you two are. Do come closer."

Tam finally succeeded in standing to his feet and pulling Scarlet to hers, strode hesitantly to Shego's cell. "So I guess what the guard said is true."

"Which is?" Shego asked.

"That you can't bust out of here," Tam replied with a smile as the interior of Shego's cell glowed ominously.

**BOOM**

Another plasma blast lashed at the door but the door held firm and Tam only flinched minorly this time. When Shego cleared off her window, she saw Tam there smiling and holding a folder out like a carrot before a starving horse, "Wanna talk for a reduced sentence? Or do you want to keep blowing shit up?"

Shego looked on the urge to blow up the door but restrained herself by biting her lip. When her anger had passed, she asked, "Reduced sentence?"

"Yep," Scarlet replied snatching the folder from Tam and holding it in front of Shego, "We have some questions that we need to ask you and when we're done, we'll tell the judge that you were great and deserve time off for good behavior."

Shego raised her eyebrows suggestively before nodding slowly, "All right, let's see 'em."

* * *

Bonnie sat alone in the interrogation room. Overhead the noisy fan clicked monotonously and she soon found herself drumming her fingers in rhythm with the fan.

_WhirClickWhirClickWhirClickWhir-__**CHUNCK**_

Bonnie jumped as the door to the room opened with a loud bang and she found Officer Dennis Hobble entering the room. He took his time pulling back the chair, making sure that the chair scraped across the floor with a sound like fingernails on a chalkboard.

_CREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK_

Bonnie cringed at the sound and asked, "Could you please stop?"

Hobble looked up in mock surprise, "I'm sorry, is that annoying you?"

Bonnie nodded emphatically, "Yes it is."

Hobble nodded back and pulled the chair back even farther.

_CREEEEAAAAAKKKK_

With a smug look on his face Hobble sat in the chair across from Bonnie and producing a folder from his coat, set it on the table and opened it slowly. Reading it quietly to himself for several minutes before being interrupted by Bonnie who asked, "Are you here to do something or what?!"

Hobble leaned back in the chair and closed the folder uninterestedly, "I don't know," he replied, "You tell me?"

"Tell you what?!" Bonnie shouted as Hobble grinned, "Stop grinning!"

Hobble looked Bonnie straight in the eye as his calm and playful manner disappeared, "Bonnie we have your car outside Kim's house minutes before she murdered. Care to explain that?"

"What?" Bonnie asked, "That's…that's preposterous."

"Big word Bonnie," Hobble replied sarcastically as he pulled a series of photographs from the folder and tossing them to her he finished, "Please fill me in on how you weren't there."

Bonnie's eyes flicked back and forth between the pictures and she licked her lips nervously, "Ummm..."

Hobble nodded, "That's what I thought."

He rose to leave as Bonnie said sternly, "That's not me."

Hobble sighed and sat down in the seat, "Fine then, explain it to me."

* * *

**15 Hours Ago**

_Go Mad-dogs,_

_Go Go Mad-dogs,_

_Running for the goal_

The Cheerleader's chant echoed through Bonnie's head and she chanted along distractedly. She was supposed to be getting a call any minute and the dumb cheer just made her miss her phone calls.

_Why can't they see that I'm the only one on this squad with any talent?_ Bonnie thought angrily as she did a leap into the air.

**Thud**

"Ow Bonnie," Kim said as she rubbed her head from where Bonnie's had impacted off hers, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the cheer K," Bonnie replied angrily, "It goes jump, twist, handspring, leap and pyramid."

"Yeah Bonnie," Kim replied angrily, "About five minutes ago, C'mon, can't-can't you get anything right?"

Bonnie hung her head in shame and nodded softly, "Yeah, I'll do better next time Kim."

"Good," Kim snorted and stormed away from the sniffling cheerleader.

"You all right Bonnie?" Tara asked kindly as she shuffled up slowly behind Bonnie.

Bonnie sniffed and hurriedly wiped at her eyes, "Sure," her voice cracked, "Sure, I'm fine."

Tara placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and motioned towards the cheer squad starting to assemble, "C'mon, lets finish up practice and then we're going to do the sleepover tonight and forget about today. OK?"

Bonnie nodded a final time and walked meekly back to the squad, "Think you can keep up with us this time Bonnie?" Kim asked angrily.

Bonnie nodded without saying a word and assumed her starting stance.

"All right, take it from the top!" Kim shouted as the girls started up their cheer again.

_Go Mad-dogs,_

_Go Go Mad-dogs_

_Running for the goal_

Bonnie focused on the cheer and moved in sync with the squad until finally they were at the final move: The Cheer Pyramid.

Bonnie quickly dropped onto her hands and knees as the cheerleaders all moved into their positions. All that remained was Tara who took a step backwards before vaulting to the top of the pyramid with uncanny grace. They held the pose for two seconds before it happened.

**Riiiiing**

Bonnie and Tara's phone went off simultaneously, shattering the moment and causing a movement as the girls scrambled for their phones. The collective movement however was too much for even Tara and despite the girl's natural balance, she toppled off the top of the pyramid and onto the ground, all weight being directed on her knee.

Tara let out a blood-curdling scream, one that pricked up the ears of Josh Mankey and Ron Stoppable, both of whom happened to be sitting in the bleachers while their girlfriends practiced. However, at the sound of Tara's scream, both came running to help.

Kim was first at Tara's side and lightly touched Tara's knee. This only elicited a scream from Tara and a curse from Josh.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Tara yelled at Kim as she brushed her hand away, in the process, tapping her knee again and letting loose another scream.

"Ron," Kim ordered, "The Kimmunicator. Now."

Ron shook his head, "We don't have it Kim," he explained, "You left it with Wade to get the scanner upgraded on it."

Kim nodded slowly, "You're right…" she thought for a moment, "All right, practice is done for the day girls. Have a good night and see you all tomorrow."

The girls nodded and slowly filed out, leaving Kim, Tara, Josh, Bonnie and Ron still gathered around, "Kim?" Tara asked.

"Yeah?" Kim answered.

"Why don't you send me home with Josh," Tara explained as Ron pulled an instant ice pack and a knee brace from his backpack and gave the items to Tara.

Getting looks from everyone he asked, "What? It pays to be prepared."

Everyone shook their heads and returned their focus back to Tara who had put the ice , "Look, I can make it home with Josh, study for a bit, get it checked out by my doctor and then go to Bonnie's house."

Kim nodded distractedly, "All right Tara. But keep off that knee for the rest of the night. You're not leaving though until I hear you set an appointment with your doctor."

Seeing that Kim wasn't going to take no for an answer, Tara nodded distractedly, "Fine. Josh, hand me my cell phone."

He did and Tara dialed a number into it, "Yes, Doctor Stevens? Yes this is Tara Matthews…Actually not so well…I fell down…yes on my knee…what time tonight…7:30…I didn't think you were actually opened that late…8:00, oh I see…all right thanks…no, no, I'll tell my Mom. Thanks again."

She hung up the phone and looked at Kim, "Happy now?"

"Not as much as I'd like, but it'll have to do," Kim conceded and helped Tara to her feet.

She helped Tara out to Josh's car but as she passed Bonnie, she gave her a dirty look and shook her head disgustedly.

Tara eased herself into the car and sighed when Josh got in and drove away.

"Is she going to be all right?" Bonnie asked meekly from her behind Kim.

Kim turned on her heel and directed her full anger at Bonnie, "How dare you ask that Bonnie," Kim hissed, "Thanks to you, that girl will probably never do cheer again. All because you couldn't wait for a stupid cell phone," Kim spat at Bonnie's feet and stormed off to the gym followed by Ron.

Bonnie for her part, backed up against a wall and slid to the ground where she collapsed into tears.

* * *

"Sounds kinda harsh on Kim's part," Hobble observed, "She was never that mean when I was around."

Bonnie appeared flustered for a few seconds but recovered, "You know Kim, she had a mean streak in her that she always took out on me."

Hobble sat forward as he nursed a coffee, "Fine then what happened?"

* * *

"Your killer," Shego explained, "Is either incredibly smart, incredibly stupid…" she paused for a second and examined the folder's contents again, "or maybe a bit of both."

Tam peered at Shego from behind the glass, "how so?"

"Well," Shego slid a photo from the folder to Tam via a slot in the door, "first off, your killer knew that the house had a Possible security system."

"A what?" asked Scarlet, peering at the picture of a deactivated security system.

"It's my name for a security system jury-rigged by the Possible Twins," Shego said and pointed to a tiny sensor on the security control box, "This sensor right here shoots out millions of lasers a second, each one in an entirely different direction. Should you accidentally be hit by a laser, you trip the system. Then you have exactly eight seconds to disable the system with either a special fifteen number code…" she trailed off as she peered at the sensor again.

"And…?" Tam asked.

"Or you can disable it if you fire a laser beam into the tiny sensor for three seconds. After that, your killer would have free reign of the house," Shego set the folder on the ground and started to pace the cell like a caged animal, "Your killer was incredibly flexible, had good balance, and amazing stamina."

"Stamina?" Scarlet asked confusedly.

"To enter the house, get within range of the sensor, you would have to vault into the air, land on a chair here," she pointed at a chair off from the main dining table, "and shoot the beam all within eight seconds."

Tam raised an eyebrow, "And you can't do that?" he challenged.

Shego laughed and shook her head, "heck no. I'm good, but that means constant up keeping of your body in agility."

"You mean someone like a cheerleader?" Tam asked.

Shego cocked her head to the side, "That'd be my first guess."

Scarlet leaned forward, "how is it that you know so much about this security system?"

"I've been in Kim's house before, of course that was over a year ago when we were hiding from Aviarius," Shego snorted at the memory before returning to the topic at hand, "I'm guessing that the twins put something else in as well."

Tam nodded, "pressure sensitive floor."

"Ok, so they have to be incredibly nimble as well," Shego said, "and they weren't working alone."

"Why's that?" Tam asked.

"Someone would need to fill them in on how to deactivate the system, someone with access to schematics to something like this," Shego explained as she held up the photo again.

Tam nodded thoughtfully as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket, "Excuse me."

He walked away from Shego's cell and the two women standing there could here Tam's side of the conversation. It didn't appear to go well.

"Hello?...Yes this is Tam…Oh hello Dr. Director…Well we're talking to Shego right now, she's given us some inside information on what characteristics the person would have to have…yes I cleared this with Hobble…Yes, I took Scarlet with me…Well with all due respect ma'am, I don't report to you…No, I'm not trying to subvert your authority...Of course I'll fill you and Hobble in on my findings when I get back…bye to you."

He hung up the phone and banged his head slowly against the hallway walls. Feeling a pair of soft hands on his shoulders, he stopped banging and turned to face Scarlet, "It seems that we didn't act according to Betty's strict guidelines. She wants to talk to us in person," he explained.

"Hey," Shego called from her cell, "What about me?"

"We'll talk to the judge and see what they can do," Tam replied hurriedly as he and Scarlet left the detention center in an effort to beat the three o'clock rush hour.

* * *

"That's all?" Hobble asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie reported, "Tara came over around eight o'clock, wearing that knee brace of Stoppable's and left around ten. I talked to my boyfriend for a while longer then went to bed around ten forty-five."

"Whose the boyfriend?" Hobble asked.

Bonnie looked away, her face beet red, "Just some guy."

"Anyone I'd know?" Hobble questioned.

Bonnie looked up angrily, "I don't see how any of that is your business."

Hobble nodded thoughtfully,"That's it?"

"Yeah," Bonnie shook her head, "That's everything."

"Nothing else then?" he continued to pry.

"Nope."

"Anything at all?"

"What?" Bonnie finally screamed, "What do you want me to say?!"

* * *

From behind the mirror Betty smiled, "Dang, Hobble can get anyone to crack," she turned to a technician standing next to her and ordered, "Call Wade up, get him to pull Bonnie's phone records from yesterday, I want to know who this boyfriend is."

The technician nodded briefly and set about making the call as Betty observed the scene before her.

* * *

Hobble smiled inwardly, _Four hours, that's a new record,_ he thought before asking, "How about-"

"What? Why Kim was killed? My boyfriend? How about my sisters?" Hobble thought to interrupt but thought better of it, "How about what I was doing last night? Why my car was at Kim's house?"

"That would be a good start," Hobble said emotionlessly, "Right now all we have is what you did up through 10:45 P.M."

Bonnie acted as if she hadn't heard him, "Maybe why Kim hated me? Why would I have a reason to kill her? How about my always having to be second to that red haired..." she trailed off, unable to speak, "Or how about how a gun was found in Kim's room with my taped fingerprint on it!"

She stopped to breathe heavily as everyone else watching the conversation froze, mouths open.

"Betty, tell me you have that," Hobble said, never once taking his eyes off Bonnie.

"We do," Betty's voice echoed through the overhead speakers.

Bonnie cocked her head quizzically to the side, "What? Have what?"

Hobble responded almost immediately, "We never said that the gun in the room was found with your fingerprint on it."

Bonnie looked flustered for a moment, "B-but Yori said-"

"She said that a fingerprint was found on the gun and that it appeared to have been taped to the gun by someone else," Hobble explained, "You honestly expected us to not have the cells bugged?"

"So you provided us with information that only the killer would know," Bonnie's mouth opened and closed quickly for several seconds before Hobble asked a final question, "What now Bonnie? What do you want to do?"

Bonnie thought for a second before a scared look crossed her face, "I'm innocent, but I still want my lawyer."

Hobble smiled, "I'll bet you do."

* * *

**Riing**

Tam swerved as he passed another car on the freeway, "Scarlet," he said to his passenger, "Can you pick that up?"

Scarlet nodded and pulled open Tam's phone, the wallpaper was a picture of the two of them, "Hello?...No, this is Scarlet, who is this?...Zita who?...Oh that's right, you're helping Wade out. What can we do for you...Well he's driving right now, is there something you want me to tell him?..." silence reigned for several minutes before being cut off by Scarlet, "Why don't you tell Betty this?...Phone's busy huh?...Hobble too?...All right, I'll tell Tam and we'll fill them in once we see them...No, it's all right...Thanks Zita."

She clicked the phone shut and placed it back in the holster on Tam's belt, "Seems that Betty wanted Wade to pull up Bonnie's phone records but couldn't get through with the results."

Tam slowed down as they exited the freeway, "What results?" he asked.

"Bonnie apparently called her boyfriend last night and Betty wanted to know who it was," Scarlet explained. She took a deep breath, "the only call placed after ten o'clock which lasted until eleven o'clock was to a William Dunn Du."

* * *

"So we're just supposed to wait in here while they interrogate us separately?" Ron asked the group waiting in the cell.

"Apparently Ron," Josh said quietly as Tara dozed against his shoulder.

He looked over at Yori who sat cross-legged on the bench, her eyes closed and she appeared to not be breathing.

"You ok over there Yori?" Josh asked concernedly.

Yori's eyes slowly opened and she nodded resolutely, "Yes I am. I was just meditating."

"On what?" asked Ron, trying to avoid waking Tara.

"Nothing in particular," Yori shrugged good naturedly, "Truth be told, there is a monk in Tibet that can meditate so deeply that his heart appears to stop."

"And you were trying to do that?" Ron asked with amazement filling his tone.

Yori shrugged again, "What else am I going to do in here? Sing a song? Play chess?"

"Can you do it?" Tara asked, waking from her nap.

Yori sighed and shook her head, "Sadly I cannot. One must first be completely still and concentrate on slowing down their body. This process can take days sometimes, also you must be a master of Tai Chi Pekwa. If I were to try it now, I might kill myself" Yori explained, "And I have no wish to die today."

_Brrrtz_

Everyone snapped to attention as the cell next to them opened and Bonnie was led into a separate cell away from everyone else. She wandered about the cell angrily for a few moments, spewing out swear words under her breath, before sitting on a bench away from everyone else.

Looking at each other questioningly, Ron leaned over to Tara, "What's wrong?"

She leaned in, "How should I know? I'm not a mind reader."

"But you are her best friend," Josh argued, "Talk to her."

Tara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by-

_Brrrtz_

Everyone's eyes snapped to their cell door as Will appeared with dinner for them. He pulled a notepad from his pocket and glanced at it, "Ham sandwich for Josh," he handed the sandwich to Josh, "Salad for Tara."

"Thank you," Tara replied as she eagerly accepted his food.

"Nachos for Ron," Will handed Ron his food with nary a glance, "and rice for Yori."

Yori nodded as she accepted the rice from will before sniffing the food cautiously and holding a hand over the meal to tell if it was still warm. After several seconds of gauging the temperature, she started to devour the hungrily with a set of chopsticks provided to her.

Will looked at Bonnie in the other cell and getting clearance entered her cell while pulling out a separate meal, "Green salad for Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't even acknowledge Will but continued to stare off into space. As Will placed the food by Bonnie however, she glanced at him for the briefest of moments before going back to staring at nothing angrily.

Will sadly pushed his meal cart out of the cell block and was soon out of the prisoner's view.

"Well Yori," Josh said, "Your first dinner in an American jail, what do you think?"

Yori coughed slightly and looked at Josh sarcastically, "What do I think?" she coughed again.

"Well," Josh said awkwardly, "…Yeah."

Yori coughed harder this time, "Considering the fact that I'm being held here illegally," she stopped to cough again, "and the food," an enormous cough, "is atrocious, all right."

She bent over on the bench and hacked loudly, "Yori?" Ron asked, "You all right?"

She nodded and raised her head to look him in the eye, "I am fine, a piece of rice must have gone down w-w-w-"

She never had a chance to finish as her body started going into convulsions, sliding to the floor and she started foaming at the mouth. Tara screamed and jumped to her feet, spilling her salad onto the floor. Josh rose alongside her and pushed himself away, scared that he too might follow suit if he was near her.

"HELP!" Ron cried as he dropped to his knees next to Yori whose eyes had rolled back in her head and her body continued to convulse. Within seconds of Ron appearing at her side, her body gave a final convulsion and then lay still, a loud breath escaping her.

The doors to the cells burst open and an emergency response team entered with an emergency medical kit. Pushing everyone out of the cell, a team member kneeled down by Yori's body and placed two fingers on her neck.

He counted for several seconds before applying CPR to her body.

No affect.

He tried again, this time he injected pure adrenalin into Yori's heart before trying CPR.

No affect.

The EMT sat back on his laurels for several seconds before reporting, "She's dead."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the ideas in my head and my previous stories. Disney owns everything else related to KP.

**Author's Notes: **So I think I'm going to be able to keep my Monday deadlines. Thanks to all of you who did review, the theories still make me laugh and seeing all the new ideas presented with each chapter's release. Just a word of advice however, Nothing is What it Seems. Thanks to Zaratan's mom, Zaratan, natdrat00, kwebs, Captain Deadpool, and Drag0nf1y. You all rock hardcore. As always, leave a review and I will respond before the next chapter is posted.


	6. Sowing Seeds Of Destruction

When exposed to severe trauma such as an injury or death of a loved one, most normal people go into shock. Now shock can manifest itself in a variety of ways depending on the person. For example, one person may feel numb for a few moments but recover quickly only to be hit with a proverbial wall of bricks that drives them to suicide mere hours or in some cases, days later. Another may feel absolutely nothing about the incident. These are the people that Psychologists refer to as Sociopaths or Psychopaths and must be avoided at all costs. A third way people experience shock is by going into a complete bodily shutdown. All emotions turn off, the personality is reset to a blank slate, and all bodily movement is stopped as the person struggles to pull themselves together.

For Ronald Stoppable, he was experiencing the latter. Hearing about Kim being killed, being accused of her murder, and now seeing Yori die in his arms was enough to drive him into complete and total bodily shock.

"Get me an AEG machine in here now!" an EMT shouted as he pushed Ron away from the body.

His partner ran from the cell as Ron slowly scooted towards the cell wall and upon reaching it clasped the bars and leaned against them with a blank and vacant stare on his face.

"I know we've been, friends forever," he whispered to himself in a tiny singsong voice as the EMT pulled open Yori's shirt to prepare for the AEG machine.

The other EMT burst back into the room with the machine and pulled tiny plastic pads from the device. Placing them on her chest he pressed a button on the machine and waited as a high pitched _Wheeee_ came from the machine.

"CLEAR!" he shouted and pressed the discharge button.

**Brtz**

Yori's body jumped as electricity poured into her body but after checking, the EMT shook his head.

_Wheeee_

"CLEAR!"

**Brtz**

Yori's body jumped again but again, nothing.

"What happened?" Hobble asked as he ran into the holding cells with Betty hard on his heels.

"Sir," the first EMT said, "This prisoner-"

"Yori," interrupted Tara, shocked as well.

The EMT nodded, "Yori started coughing and just collapsed onto the floor of the cell. We declared her dead but thought that maybe we could restart her heart and then pump her stomach."

"Any luck?" Betty asked.

He shook his head, "No, there was no change."

Betty hung her head as Hobble clenched his fists in rage, "DAMMIT!" he shouted and kicked at the spilled food before storming off.

Betty pointed at the dead body, "I want her in the morgue and an autopsy performed ASAP." She snapped her fingers and pointed at the second EMT, "Um...name?"

"Cho," the EMT reported.

"Right, Mr. Cho," she ordered, "I want you to personally make sure that she gets where she's going. If she disappears, I swear that I'll have your license for good. Understood?"

Cho nodded and with the help of his partner loaded Yori's body onto a stretcher and wheeled her out of the cell block.

_Thud _**BOOM**

The doors behind them closed with a resounding boom, leaving Betty alone with the remaining prisoners in a stunned silence.

* * *

_BWEEEEE_

Tam ignored the siren of his police car and concentrated on listening to Zita explain things to him again.

"_All right,"_ she began, _"Bonnie said that the only person that she called last night was her boyfriend, right?"_

Tam shrugged, "Sure, OK What's that got to do with Will?"

Zita explained, "_When we pulled Bonnie's phone records, the only call last night was to a Global Justice private cell phone line."_

"Which belongs to Will?" Scarlet asked.

"_Correct," _Zita said as she took a sip of something, _"Their phone conversation started at 9:15 and lasted up through 11:15."_

"Coroner places Kim's death around midnight," Tam trailed off as Wade cut in.

"_And we have a picture of Bonnie's car running a red light a few blocks away from Kim's house around 12:15,"_ Wade reported.

Silence reigned in the car for several seconds as everyone struggled to put the pieces together, "So," Scarlet began, "Bonnie talked to Will? What's so big about that?"

Tam pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator as cars cleared a path for them, "Bonnie _and_ Will had met previously and they neglected to mention it to anyone. I'm assuming that she didn't say anything during her interrogation. Right Wade?" he asked the two tech support.

"_No,"_ announced Zita, _"she made mention to her boyfriend and that's it." _

Tam sighed, "In the event of a murder investigation you must announce your relationships with your interrogator," Tam explained as he honked the car's horn and ran a red light, "While you're protected under the fifth amendment, the right to remain silent, you're still required to tell the truth during an interrogation."

Scarlet nodded, "If you refuse to cooperate or lie, generally it means you have something to hide and it can all be used against you in court."

"_Exactly,"_ Zita said, _"And now that she doesn't want to talk unless she has her lawyer..."_

Tam finished, "She has something that she doesn't want anyone to know."

"So what's the plan Tam?" Scarlet asked as a car swerved out of their way.

"We need to take Will into custody, find out what he knows and then check his story with last night," Tam said calmly as he pulled onto the highway and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

"_What do you need us to do?"_ Wade asked, _"Put out an order for his arrest?"_

Tam shook his head vigorously, "No...whatever you do, don't do that until Scarlet and I pull back into the police station. If Will gets word of this and he's guilty, he's going to run and with his contacts with various agencies around the world he could disappear as soon as he left the station," he shook his head and thought for a second, "Contact Hobble and fill him in on what's going on. Then I want you to call me back."

"_But Tam,"_ Wade protested as he started typing, _"Hobble's phone line is probably incredibly secure. There's no way that I could-got it, you tell him."_

Tam heard a phone ringing for a few moments and a tense, _"Wade? What is it?"_

"Sorry sir," Tam said quickly, "But we had to go through Wade to get to you."

"_What is it Agmiln,"_ Hobble said tersely, _"We've got a situation going on down here."_

"What's going on?" Scarlet interrupted, earning a stern gaze from Tam.

"_Yori's dead," _Hobble reported, _"Someone poisoned her food."_

Scarlet's hand flew up to her mouth and Tam's hands tightened on the steering wheel as Hobble continued, "_I think that someone was trying to keep Yori from saying too much."_

Tam was silent for a few moments but then it all came together, "No sir, I don't that's it."

"_What?"_ Hobble asked confusedly, _"It fits."_

Tam nodded, ignoring the fact that Hobble couldn't see, "That's just it. It's too convenient. Yori has her interrogation during which she names an unknown person, then during her dinner she's poisoned and later dies? C'mon, the killer wants you to suspect Yori because it would fit."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and he took that as a sign to continue, "Let's say your 'partner' is about to rat you out and pin the crime on you. What would you do to ensure their silence?"

Hobble shook his head_, "No you see, that's not going to work. Yori told us all she could tell us-"_

"Maybe," Tam interrupted, "but what if Bonnie didn't know that? What if she wanted to make sure Yori wouldn't say anything later? Maybe a change of heart? An 'Oops I just remembered something?'"

The line was silent as Tam zipped through the building traffic, _"So what do you want to do Tam?"_

Tam was silent for a brief second as he thought about his words, "I want you to arrest Will Du under suspicion of murder or at the very least, aiding and abetting a criminal."

The silence conveyed from Hobble spoke words about his feelings and Scarlet quickly spoke, "Sir, Betty may not be happy, we all know that, but think about it," she paused before continuing, "One man who could potentially lead us to the killer," she let it sink in, "Or building a bridge with GJ after what they did to us and the mole?"

The group heard a sigh from Hobble, _"When did you want us to take him in?"_

Tam smiled and let out the breath of air that he had been holding, "The sooner the better. Put him in a separate cell away from everyone else. I don't want him to even be in the same cell block as Bonnie. I'll question him when I get there. Chief, only tell Sarah and her new partner. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this information."

"_We're on it,"_ Hobble replied, _"Oh and Tam?"_

Tam sat up in the car instinctively, "Sir?"

"_If you're wrong, it's your ass on the line. Understood?"_ Hobble said before hanging up.

"Yes," the line clicked off, "sir," he finished as he took the off ramp into downtown Middleton.

* * *

"Look, I don't care how you do it," Will whispered into the phone, "I just need all the phone records at my computer station. Now!"

"Doing some research there Will?" Chief Hobble asked and sat down opposite Will's desk, "And here I thought you were just delivering food to the prisoners."

Will shook his head, "Ah, no...your normal cook called in sick and Betty asked me to deliver the food."

Hobble nodded and studied the man sitting across him, "Awful shame about Yori."

Will nodded somberly, "I don't know what happened, I picked up the food in the cafeteria, wheeled it up there and then left. The food never left my sight at all."

"We know Will," Hobble said neutrally, "Which is why we have to do this."

Two MPD detectives appeared behind Will and the leader, Sarah spoke, "William Dunn Du, you're under arrest for the aiding and abetting suspects in the murder of Kimberly Ann Possible. Please come with us."

Will looked at the two officers behind him and before turning back to Hobble with a smile on his face, "What did Betty put you up to this? Some little thing to lighten the mood around here?" the smile died on his face as he saw Hobble's neutral face, "Oh my god, you're not kidding are you?"

Dennis Hobble shook his head, "Will, please don't make a scene."

Will's lip twitched for a second before nodding silently, "All right, I'll do it," he allowed himself to smile though, "Of course When Betty hears this...I'll gladly be in a holding cell."

"And why's that," Sarah asked as she pulled Will to his feet.

"Because," Will's smile grew larger, "When she hears about this, you're gonna have crap down coming from so far up, you'd think the president just took a dump."

* * *

_Screech_

Tam and Scarlet quickly unbuckled and ejected themselves from Tam's car. Slamming the doors behind them, they raced for the elevators and tapped the call button incessantly.

Tam looked up at the elevator's call location, "C'mon, c'mon," he whispered as he continued to tap the button.

Scarlet moved his hand from the button and placed it around hers, "It's moving as fast as it can Tam. Be patient."

Tam nodded and looked at the concrete floor in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah...well..."

Scarlet placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was facing her, "Don't worry, we got him."

Tam opened his mouth to speak, "Scarlet...I-"

_Ding_

The moment was lost as the elevator doors opened before them.

Tam pulled Scarlet into the elevator and quickly punched the button for the main lobby. He looked up and continued to push the button nonstop, "C'mon...c'mon," he whispered.

Scarlet softly pulled her hand away from Tam's and took a step back from him before placing her hands in her coat and sighing sadly to herself.

_Ding_

The doors opened on their floor and Tam nearly sprinted into the crowded five O'Clock lobby. Shifts were ending and for others beginning. In other words, twice as many people jostled and pushed to get where they were going. Noticing that Scarlet was nowhere near him, Tam turned around and saw her still standing in the elevator, lost in thought, "Scarlet?" he called out.

She shook her head and looked up, "Yes?" she cleared her throat and walked quickly out of the elevator to join Tam. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, "What are we waiting for?"

Tam smiled and started for Hobble's office, "That's my girl," never once looking back at Scarlet or her down turned eyes.

* * *

The door to Hobble's office opened and Tam strolled in with a bit of flair, "Tell me you have him Chief."

Hobble looked up from the report he was reading and nodded, "Yes Tam, he's B block at the moment." He pointed to several chairs and waited until Tam and Scarlet were both seated before continuing, "I'm not going to lie Agmiln. Through me, you've stepped on quite a few toes by arresting Will. If you're wrong-"

"I'm not," Tam interrupted quickly before clearing his throat as Hobble pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a glass, "I'm not wrong. Will and Bonnie are both hiding their relationship from us and when you add to that the fact that Bonnie mentioned something not revealed to her by us about the crime, it all points in her direction."

Hobble smiled and took a sip of the amber colored liquid, "Well, you're taking a big risk."

"One that I'm ready for," Tam smiled back.

Hobble smiled and took another sip, "Of course," he said smartly, "It's not me that you have to convince."

Tam's face darkened for a moment as he struggled to understand. But looking in the corner, Tam saw a person sitting, their face hidden by the shadows, "Who's that?"

Hobble turned in his chair but shrugged upon seeing the person, "Oh them? No one really. Just an old friend of mine that's been helping me out today."

Tam was about to pursue the matter but Hobble's office door slammed open and a very, very angry Doctor Betty Director stormed in.

"HOBBLE!" she nearly screamed, "YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU ARRESTED ONE OF MY AGENTS?!"

Hobble smiled politely and pointed at Tam, "It was his call Betty."

"Oh," Betty replied sarcastically, "So he made the call and naturally he's right because he's one of your boys. Is that it?"

Hobble kept his mouth shut and gestured to Tam who stood shakily, "Um...ac-actually Dr. Director, w-we found proof that-"

"Proof? What proof?" Betty demanded angrily, nearly screaming in his face, "Here we are with one suspect calling for her lawyer and another dead and you want to start arresting one of mine?"

Tam nodded and swallowed nervously, "In a word, yes. Like I said, Wade provided proof that Will and Bonnie were seeing each other before today. Add to that the fact that Will was the only one in contact with the food that killed Yori, and you have a few plot points that finger both Will and Bonnie."

Betty took a deep breath before continuing in a soft and dangerously deceptive tone, "I trust that you have proof on hand?"

Tam nodded his confidence slowly gaining, "Wade can get it all to you if you'd like."

"Yes," the quiet whisper of his early retirement, "Yes I would."

Tam nodded and pulled out his cell phone to contact Wade. Dialing the number Tam waited several seconds before Wade picked up, "Hello Wade...oh sorry Zita...yeah we're fine...what do you mean...oh, never mind I don't want to know," Tam placed his hand on the microphone and spoke to everyone else, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to Zita in private."

With that Tam slipped out of the office leaving Hobble, Betty and Scarlet in the room, "Betty," Hobble began, "Tam wants to question Will if that's all right with you."

Betty snarled, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Hobble nodded, "Tam or Scarlet, It's your choice."

Scarlet's eyes widened, "Wait-what? I've never done an interrogation before."

Betty nodded as she eyed Scarlet, "Fine Tam can do it, but the second your boy gets off topic with Will and starts asking him about the mole, it's over."

Hobble nodded as Tam entered the room again still on the phone, "Of course Betty," Hobble replied before turning back to Tam, "All right Tam, where's the proof?"

Tam ignored the question but instead cradled the cell phone in his ear as he walked to a forgotten fax machine near the shadowed figure. As he approached the person sank even deeper into the shadows but Tam hardly noticed, "No-no Zita, I am perfectly capable of operating a fax machine. All I do is plug it in, push the button and that's it...Yes...I-Zita can I finish?"

The fax machine whirred silently as Tam pushed the power button on the obsolete fax machine and waited for several seconds before hearing the machine click as it received Zita's documents.

"Yeah Zita...it's coming through now...Thanks," he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He walked over to Betty and pointed at the whirring machine that started to push out papers, "there's all the proof you need. Now," he clapped his hands together eagerly, "Can I go question Will?"

* * *

"You know Wade, I don't know why he wanted it on a fax machine," Zita said as her fingers danced across keyboards, "I mean, who still uses fax machines anymore?"

Hearing no answer Zita spun around in her rolling chair and threw a candy bar wrapper at the tech guru hunched over his desk, "Wade?"

The wrapper his Wade between the shoulder blades and he jumped in shock, "Wha-what?! What's going on?"

His eyes jerked around the room in a fear before settling on Zita who had a smug expression on her face, "Fall asleep?"

Wade nodded and rubbed his eyes before gesturing to his central monitor which showed the picture of Kim and Josh, but now it was surrounded by whirring colors, "I wrote a program that would have the computer search for any fault with this picture."

"Why?" came the question, "Still think the picture is wrong?"

Wade nodded while grabbing for an unopened can of soda, "The picture is wrong Zita, I'm not imaging or hallucinating or anything like that. Something is wrong and it could prove Josh is innocent."

Zita nodded as Wade opened the can and took a sip, "So how soon until it's done?"

"I wrote the program twenty, maybe twenty-five minutes ago," he checked his watch, "so that means we should be done...now."

They looked at his computer and read the report his computer had compiled about the computer.

PROGRAM COMPLETE. Came the report.

Results, Wade typed.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE. PICTURE IS UNALTERED.

Any Abnormalities, Wade typed, praying for a break.

NEGATIVE. PICTURE IS CORRECT AT 500 PERCENT MAGNIFICATION.

Wade nearly fell out of his chair at the news and looking at Zita who had the same look of bewilderment on her face. Looking back at the computer he typed his response.

The Picture Has Been Enhanced By 500 Percent?

CORRECT. 500 PERCENT MAGNIFICATION.

Wade sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been right and he knew it. He thought for a few seconds before typing out his next order.

Show Original Picture.

The computer chugged and whirred in protest for several seconds as it dug in it's databases for the original picture. After several minutes of searching the computer screen flickered and the same picture appeared on the screen.

Wade cursed under his breath but a slap on the back of his head, "I heard that Wade," Zita answered his question before he asked it.

Wade grumbled under his breath but under a threat from Zita typed out another command in silence.

Shrink Picture To 150 Percent.

The computer chugged for another minute but now the picture had been shrunk to a three by five inch picture with Kim and Josh standing in front of a float with a giant pickle. Below the picture read the caption, _Artist Joshua Mankey and Teen Hero Kim Possible pose alongside floats at the Middleton Da_y_s. Kim, along with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable had agreed to host the event even after last year's disastrous brawl with Shego and Dr. Drakken. Picture taken by Ron Stoppable._

Wade and Zita bot sat back in shock as they continued to look at the picture, each attempting to understand what just happened even though they both knew.

"_El hijo de una ramera,_" Zita breathed as she looked at the picture again.

"Yeah," Wade breathed and picked up the phone, "I agree wholeheartedly."

He dialed a number and waited until, "Hello Hobble?...Yes...it's Wade...Very good sir...Listen, Zita and I just found something that you need to see. We'll send you the photo on your e-mail..." he turned and got a confirming nod from Zita, "All right, she just sent it to you. Do you have it?"

Silence.

"Sir?...You know what this means don't you?" Wade replied. He was silent for a few moments before, "Yes sir, right away...I'll make sure Josh is out of that cell before you finish that glass of Scotch...relax sir, your secret's safe with me, just don't take my hacking license."

* * *

Hobble continued reading over Wade's evidence before he set it down on his desk with a sigh. He took off his glasses and looked at the person still sitting in the shadows of his office idly flipping through a second report, "Did you see this?"

"Yes," they murmured, "It was only a matter of time before Wade figured it out. But now I have everything I need."

"Tell me," Hobble said as he pulled the bottle of scotch from his desk and poured another glass , "Is all this necessary?"

"You said it yourself Chief," the mysterious soul said as they grabbed the scotch and took it from him, "Drastic times call for drastic measures. And if that means killing Kim Possible..." they took a sip of the amber liquid, "...so be it."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any one else in that universe. A few OCs belong to me but that's about it.

**Author's Notes: **So I'm back. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I finally got my computer fixed and I hope to have new chapter up each week until I'm done with this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed in my absence and all who added this story to your favorites. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to respond to those who reviewed but if you review now, I'll respond.

Always at the Author's Side,

The Real Sidekick


	7. The Last Moments of Twilight

_Ring Ring_

Detective Sarah Lane, Tam's former partner, looked up from the mess of papers on her desk and after much digging, answered her phone, "This is Detective Lane."

"_Detective Lane, this is Doctor Brasco in the mortuary,"_ the voice on the other end started, _"I'm sorry to bother you but we need you to come check out a problem here in the morgue concerning the Japanese Woman?"_

Sarah sat back in her chair while brushing her blond hair out of the way, "What seems to be the problem?"

"_Well she was carrying something that we think you need to see," _Brasco said.

Sarah nodded to herself and picked up her notes, "I'll be right down."

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron Stoppable's glazed over eyes refocused for the briefest of moments on Tara before reverting back to their hazed and foreign look.

"Ron."

Once again, Ron's gaze shifted to the platinum blond cheerleader sitting across the cell from him. However within seconds, Ron had transformed back into an empty and soulless man.

"Ron?" the voice asked, timidly this time and with sadness laced in, "Are you listening to me?"

A smile slowly graced Ron's empty face, "Of course I'm listening, why wouldn't I be?"

Tara fought back a smile, "You scared me there for a second ther-"

"Of course I'm listening to you. Why wouldn't I be listening to you Kim?" Ron interrupted as he focused on an empty space next to Tara.

Tara's face contorted into one of pain, "N-no Ron," she fought the urge to cry, "it's me, it's Tara."

Ron smiled again and wiped him mouth with the back of his hand, "I am listening Kim, I'm just going to eat this Naco while I do so," he held up empty hands and made a show of eating a Naco which was not there, "I'm just going to eat while you talk...it's really not that hard to do, you should try it with those Nachos."

Tara sank back against the bars as Ron enjoyed his imaginary Naco and began a one sided conversation with Kim, "...really Kim?...I didn't know that."

"He's completely lost it," Josh commented to himself under his breath.

Tara shook her head sadly, as Ron continued his conversation, "Kim would be devastated if she saw this."

From behind an old black and white television set in Chief Hobble's office, the elusive person nodded to themselves, "Yes..." they whispered darkly, "Yes she would be."

* * *

In Ron's mind he joked and laughed with Kim in a booth at Bueno Nacho as he was fed parts of a Naco by her.

"Ron, I want you to know that no matter what, we'll always be friends," she said, "Ok?"

Ron smiled with a mouthful of naco, "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

Kim smiled, "No reason, I just want you to know that we're starting high school and we have nothing to worry about except the random psychotic villain that shows up to blow up the world."

Ron gulped down the food in his mouth and nodded, "Indeed Kimberly Ann, indeed."

Kim blushed and stared down at her nachos before sticking one in her mouth. Their conversation soon was lost amongst the roar of the restaurant, except to one patron, a man sitting in the booth across from them.

He turned in his booth and looked at the happy couple behind him with beady red eyes. Idly he scratched at a scar below his eye, "So Ronald Stoppable," he said with a tone resembling glee, "You're finally here.

He spun back in his booth and faced his own Naco, "He's finally here," the man whispered in elation, not believing the words even as he spoke them.

"He's here."

* * *

In Hobble's office the stranger flipped through some reports about Josh, "Hobble," they said, "You can let him go."

Dennis looked at them and smiled, "Josh will be released within the hour, my Queen."

She smiled back, "Someone's in a good mood all of a sudden."

Hobble held up a sheet, "I made a break through that will let me go home just a little bit earlier tonight."

The woman looked over the folder before looking up in shock, "Are you sure?"

Hobble nodded and grinned like a kid told that he doesn't have to eat his broccoli, "My queen, why wouldn't it be true."

She allowed a smile to creep on her face, "All right, the Queen bit is getting old. Let's try something else."

"Princess?" he ventured.

It was silent in the office and a tiny T.V monitor showed dimly lit cell where Will was being held. She looked the screen for several seconds until Tam entered before asking, "You going to be present for that?"

"Yeah," Hobble said and stood to his feet, his body groaning in protest, "The Chief of Police needs to be there after all."

* * *

_Taptaptaptap_

Will Du sat in a creaky metal chair, methodically rapping his knuckles across the table in front of him loudly.

_Taptaptaptap_

He took a deep breath and held it for several seconds before forcibly exhaling. He closed his eyes and did it again.

_Deep breath...and repeat...deep breath...and repeat,_ he thought to himself as he fingered a scar on his hand, _Deep breath and-_

**Creak**

The door to the dank room creaked open and Tam walked in with a folder tucked under his arm. Will glanced in the reflective glass behind him, no doubt Betty was there, and saw that the outside of the folder read, _October 2003-May 2005._

Tam's jacket was gone along with his tie so that left him with a simple white collared shirt and blue jeans with a pair of brown loafers on. His glasses helped give the persona that he was actually a nice person but like many things in life, looks can be deceiving.

Will casually looked over Tam with a grin and chuckled to himself. This action was noticed by Tam who asked, "Something amuse you?

Will shook his head, "Nope, I just think it's funny that Hobble's officers don't adhere to a proper dress code. Maybe that's why you guys allowed that mole in division."

Tam didn't say anything but instead sat down and rolled up his sleeves. Will and those watching from behind the glass all jumped and inhaled sharply at the scarring on his forearms.

Will didn't say anything but gulped nervously while continuing to stare at Tam's arm, "Is this going to be a problem?" the questioner asked emotionlessly as he opened the folder and spread out a series of photographs on the table.

"N-no," Will said while forcing his eyes to look into Tam's blue eyes.

"Good, because that Mole was responsible for these. But we'll talk about him later," Tam replied, allowing a smile to grace his face for the first time upon entering the room as he took off his glasses and methodically cleaned the lenses, "Now Will, we're going to have a nice long talk. Ok?"

Will's face tensed for a moment but slowly nodded, "About what?

"Well," Tam released a deep breath, "Life, the Universe...Everything. But for the moment, let's talk about Bonnie Rockwaller."

* * *

_Ding_

The doors to the elevator groaned open and Sarah stepped out of the metal cube into a very poorly lit room.

"Hello?" she called out to the cavernous room.

A light flickered behind her, illuminating a sign that read _Mortuary._

"Well," she sighed, "At least I'm in the right place," she looked around, "Doctor Brasco?"

A light on the far side of the room near a series of tables flickered on and she started walking in that direction.

"Hello?" she called out, icy chills starting to run up her spine.

"Easy Sarah," she whispered to herself in an effort to calm her heart, "There's no one here but you and the dead-"

Without warning, the lights flicked out, throwing the room back into semi-darkness and causing her to stumble about blindly as she waited for her eyes to adjust.

Footsteps were heard behind her, but upon spinning around, all she saw was an empty expanse. The sound of footsteps appeared behind her and in one fluid motion she turned on her heel and reached for her gun. But before she could pull the gun, she came face to face with a tall Asian man and before she could scream, a needle was plunged into her neck and she knew no more.

* * *

"Dammit Tam," Will groaned and rubbed his eyes, "We've been at this for over twenty minutes, Yes, Bonnie and I are dating. No I didn't have a part to play in Miss Possible's death. Yes I withheld the information and no I don't know why someone would want Kim killed."

Tam sighed at Will and raised a hand flippantly, "Fine, so you are dating Bonnie, why lie to us?"

Will slouched in his chair, "...shesunderage," he mumbled.

Tam leaned forward, "What was that?"

"She's under age," Will replied, "Bonnie Rockwaller is actually 17 years old. If I said that I was dating Bonnie, I'd be in prison for statutory rape within two weeks."

Tam leaned back in his chair and cracked his back, "So you withheld information about a homicide involving quite possibly one of the biggest heroes on the planet just to protect yourself?"

"My career actually," Will corrected quickly, "She never meant anything to me."

Tam leaned forward, looked deeply into Will's eyes and studied the man for a few seconds, "Really?" he asked upon seeing the fear in his eyes, "I don't believe you."

Will gulped, "And why is that?"

"Men's intuition," Tam explained before sitting back in his chair, "Fine, if you're dating Bonnie, why did you want the phone conversations from last night? We know you requested them, so why did you want them?"

"I wanted to see who called Kim before she died," Will replied, "I...I wanted to help."

Tam smiled, "Just like with the leak in division? That kind of help?" Tam idly ran his hands across the scars on his arms, "Because we all know how helpful you are when it comes to criminal matters."

Will who had dropped the innocent persona upon entering the interrogation room, looked at Tam with a malevolent smile, "Listen to me you self-righteous ass , I know you got hurt but that comes with the job. GJ would have had that mole if you hadn't been sticking your nose where it didn't belong. You did it once before and you're doing it again Tam."

Tam raised an eyebrow suggestively, "What are you saying to me Will?"

"Back off, let me go and GJ will take care of it all. You keep going like this and someone will get hurt," Will said, all traces of his peaceful demeanor was gone now. Tam frowned at Will's sudden change in personality. Though Will had been reluctant, even irritable during the investigation, he had always been compliant. His motives for hiding the truth had seemed innocent enough at first (who wouldn't want to protect their carrer?" but now something had changed. The final jab had knocked loose the last bit of Will's resolve and to Tam it appeared as if the layers of the charade were falling away, revealing a man whose true motives were much more sinister than Tam could have ever imagined.

"Are you threatening me Will?" Tam asked darkly.

Will looked at Tam with an insincere smile, "Of course not Tam, I wouldn't dream of harming you...of course the little tart behind the mirror...well that's another story. Or maybe we'll have fun with your friend Detective Sarah Lane is it? I know you two were close as partners. Much too close. Tell me, is it proper procedure to sleep with your partner on a regular basis while working a case? Of course for someone that beautiful yeah, I'd have done it too."

Will smiled and made eye contact with Tam who looked like he had been slapped, "Don't fuck with us," he whispered so low the microphones in the room couldn't record it.

Will's head whipped back, a look of bewilderment beginning to cross his face. The inhabitants behind the one-sided mirror blinked quickly, unsure for a moment at what they had just seen. Tam's fist, which had lashed out to make contact with Will's smug smile, had moved so quickly that it seemed damn near supernatural.

Tam's fist lashed out so quickly it could hardly be seen with the naked eye. One second Will had a smug smile on his face, the next he was looking up at the ceiling wondering why his nose felt broken.

Tam spun around in his chair and raced for the door, knowing full well that Betty, Scarlet and Hobble were all doing the same thing. It was a race for the door, and a race that Tam ultimately won. He pushed the door shut just as Scarlet reached it and he heard her body thud against it from the other side.

"_Tam!" _she screamed, _"Open this door!"_

"Listen to her Tam," Will mocked as he pulled himself back onto shaking legs, "That will be the last thing she screams before she dies."

Tam fumbled with the lock on the door and shoved it in place. The banging on the door ceased as the trio outside realized they couldn't get in and he could hear them shouting for keys.

"_Tam!"_ Scarlet screamed a final time.

Tam walked away from the door slowly and slowly loosened up as he approached Will, "You are going to talk and start talking now."

Will smiled as Tam lifted him to his feet, "What are you going to do, bore me to death?"

Tam smiled and forced Will's head into the solid glass of the mirror which cracked under the sudden impact, "No, just beat you until I get something useful."

"Do it," Will goaded as his face rested against the cracked glass, "the more you hit me, the more you make yourself like me and we both know how much you want that."

Tam grabbed Will by the shirt collar and raised him until they were eye to eye before staring into Will's eyes for several seconds, allowing Will to see the pure rage. Slowly though, the rage subsided and he nodded, "Good luck in prison. I'll make sure that you get sent to one where people know you."

Will smiled knowingly as the door clicked open behind them.

"Agmiln!" Betty screamed and raised her gun, "put him down and raise your hands slowly."

Tam nodded and lowered Will who whispered just loud enough for Tam to hear, "I wonder who'll pay first? Scarlet or Sarah..." He winked a final time before collapsing into fake sobs.

Tam raised his hands slowly and found himself being pushed up against the glass mirror by Scarlet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she whispered as she pulled out handcuffs and slapped them on him, "Hobble will have your badge for this."

She pulled him away from glass and saw his smiling face, "Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"Excuse me," an eerily familiar voice said, causing Ron to look up from his Naco. The face was familiar but he couldn't place it. It was like trying to remember something from a dream.

"Yes?" Ron asked the man politely, hoping to get back to Kim.

"I noticed that you were sitting alone and I was hoping to sit next to you," Ron heard the man say.

Ron laughed, "No can do pal. I'm here with my friend Kim. We're having Naco's together."

The man's eyebrows arched in humor, "Really Ron? You seem to be sitting alone."

Ron looked back to where Kim was sitting and found an empty booth. Looking back at the man in confusion, Ron saw all of Bueno Nacho empty and a smug grin plastered on the face of the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" he asked as the man slid into the booth and started eating Kim's remaining Naco.

"Me Ron?" the man smiled, liquid cheese dripping from the smile, "What a relative question."

Ron didn't say anything but remained silent as the man continued, "I mean I could say an exile, a dream, your imagination," the man thought for a moment, "for all you know, I could be a figment of your mind brought about by an inoperable tumor in your brain and only through the stress of today am I being conjured into this manifestation that you recognize. Oh don't give me that look, I know you recognize me," the man said as he saw Ron's face turn.

For several seconds Ron's face contorted and slowly it dawned on him, "Zorpox," he breathed.

Zorpox the Conqueror's grin turned into a smile, "Woof woof."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "How are you still alive? I'm back to being good."

Zorpox laughed and played with a button on his sleeve as his clothes morphed from his flowing robes into a more modern style jumpsuit, "You like?" Zorpox laughed nonchalantly, "I plan to make this my primary costume, at least until I grow bored and conjure up something new."

"You didn't answer my question," Ron said angrily, "Why are you still here?"

Zorpox didn't laugh this time but allowed himself a smile, "All right Ronald, if you'd like to know," he paused as he focused on the Naco in front of him. Nothing happened for several seconds but it slowly transformed into turned into a steaming bowl of spaghetti. Looking up he asked, "You ever look at porn Ron?"

Ron jumped in his chair and looked back at Zorpox, "Excuse me?!"

Zorpox's shrugged as if he was asking for a weather report, "It's a simple enough question. Have you ever observed a pornographic film or picture on your computer or television set?"

"Screw you," Ron replied and rolled his eyes.

Zorpox laughed, "Interesting choice of words there Ronald," his laugh slowly died and returned to a more neutral look, "I only ask this Ron because the human brain is in many ways like a computer," Zorpox took a bite of the spaghetti, "whatever you place in a computer you can delete. Or at least mostly delete."

"Mostly?" Ron asked, questioningly.

"Mostly," Zorpox smiled and played idly with the remaining noodles on his plate, "Let's say that you download a porno but then delete it to hide the film from Kim or Wade. Well, you only delete about 99.95 percent of the porn but there's always a little ghost of the original file left over and the only way to get rid of it is by wiping the entire memory clean and reinstalling all your programs. But even then, there's not a firm guarantee that the porn is gone."

"Is there a point to this discussion?" Ron asked angrily. Talking to his "Mr. Hyde" persona was not one of his favorite thing to do, and he was sure Zorpox was the reason behind Kim's suddend disappearance. Logically, if Zorpox left, Kim would come back.

Ron's attempts so as to get rid of Zorpox seemed to have no effect and the corrup version of Ron continued to slurp down his spaghetti, "I work exactly the same way. You may have been able to delete 99.95 percent of me, but that ghost file...well, that repaired itself until you have," Zorpox pointed at himself, "Me. A complete copy of the original," he took another bite and laughed, "Rest assured, your porn won't rebuild itself, but it'll always be there."

"I could kill you now, delete what's left of the original," Ron threatened and clenched his fists.

Zorpox laughed as he answered Ron, "Ron please. You can't stop me here. I built this place up and as such-" he clenched his fist in return and the two suddenly found themselves standing on a high mountain peak with snow whipping around them, "-I can do what I like."

Zorpox waited until Ron started shivering before snapping his fingers together and the two were back in Bueno Nacho, "So please don't try to act all tough because I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Why don't you?" Ron challenged.

Zorpox didn't answer but instead went back to eating his noodles.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Ron tried a new tactic, "How long did this rebuilding take?"

Zorpox looked up for a few moments and mumbled to himself several numbers before answering, "Roughly eight weeks."

"And we haven't seen you because...?" Ron trailed off.

"I've been waiting Ron," Zorpox answered, "waiting and biding my time all the while praying for that little bit of luck to shine down and give me another chance at the big leagues. And now," Zorpox took a final bite and the noodles were gone, "That day has arrived."

Ron looked across the table, "What do you mean?"

Zorpox could hardly contain himself as he explained, "You see Ron, I can't leave unless someone trades places with me. And that someone can only be you-"

"Like that'll ever happen," Ron smirked but his smirk faltered at Zorpox's knowing grin.

"It will Ron," Zorpox said with glee and like a magician he flicked his right hand. A manilla folder suddenly appeared in it and he waved the file tauntingly in front of Ron's face, "For you see, I know who killed Kim, why _and _what's actually going on."

"And I suppose you'll trade me the knowledge for a ticket out of here. Is that it?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Oh no," Zorpox replied placing his hand over his heart in mock shock, "No, you're _going _to let me go because without Kim, you won't be able to function," Zorpox took a deep breath and it looked like he was about to throw up, "You two in so much love- oh I can't stand it. Just bone her and be done with it," he fought his revulsion for another few seconds before continuing, "You need her so badly, that without her you won't live."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Zorpox continued, "Out there, you're a no one. Someone even those Everlot nerds pick on. But in here..." Zorpox gestured around the diner that suddenly was full of people and commotion again, "Down here, you're number one. The go to guy."

As if to prove a point, Kim suddenly appeared holding another Naco and a soda, "Ron, do you want my Naco?"

Bonnie suddenly appeared behind Kim, "Ronnie poo? When you're done talking to this man, do you want to make out?"

Ron looked back at Zorpox in shock, who whispered with a glint in his eye, "A God among men."

* * *

"Everyone out!" Hobble shouted as Tam was brought into Hobble's office by a group of SWAT officers.

Tam turned on his heel to follow the rest of the officers out of the room but the death glare from Hobble was enough to pull him back to a chair in front of Hobble's desk and sit down.

Betty and Scarlet both remained in the room, one eager to see Tam punished and the other scared for his safety. Seeing Scarlet's look, Tam winked in assurance.

"Scarlet," Hobble said softly, "Why don't you get some coffee? Hmm?"

He turned to face her and seeing his look she nodded, "Sure Chief."

"Thanks Scarlet," Hobble sighed, "Betty why don't you go with her?"

Betty looked confused, "But Hobble I-"

Now. Betty," Hobble said, "This is something I have to do with Tam personally."

Betty nodded, "Sure."

As she left the room she pulled the door shut behind her and upon hearing the dull thud of the solid oak door, Hobble pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked Tam's handcuffs.

Tam held his hands in front of him and massaged his wrists as Hobble sat on the corner of his desk and looked on, "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Tam shrugged in silence.

"Don't give me that Tam," Hobble said as a father would say to a misbehaving child, "What happened in there?"

"He threatened Sarah and Scarlet," Tam replied, "I couldn't let him get away with that."

"And that gives you justification to lock the door and beat Will senseless? " Hobble asked in exasperation, "Geez Tam, what got into you?"

Tam shrugged and meekly said, "He threatened Scarlet and Sarah...I had to do something."

"Ok," Hobble said as he put his face in his hands and rubbed it before looking back at Tam, "Now, why would Will do that Tam?" Hobble asked, knowing that Tam had probably put it all together.

"No idea," came the reply.

Then again, maybe not.

"You don't think Will is hiding something from us?" Hobble prodded.

Tam half shrugged whiled nodding, "Maybe, I suppose. But what is he hiding? That's the real question."

"I have to ask Tam," Hobble said as he went behind his desk and sat down, "I honestly though you were going to kill him."

"I was," came the emotionless reply.

Hobble sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Good Tam," came a voice from behind Tam, "Very good."

Tam started to turn in his seat but felt a set of soft hands wrap around his neck, "You make a noise and I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

Tam nodded and felt the arms loosen, "If you attempt to turn around, you'll be dead before you can do that. Understand?"

He nodded again and the arms loosened completely, "Good," the voice said and he heard footsteps walking away from him, "I need your help Tam."

"Why should I help someone who I can't even look at and who's probably responsible for today," Tam questioned.

He heard a satisfied sound behind him but fought the urge to look, "He's smarter than you said Hobble."

Hobble shrugged and raised a bottle of scotch, "Told you he was good."

"And the partner?"

"Innocent but still willing to do her job," came the reply.

"Leave Scarlet out of this," Tam interrupted.

"Oh Tam," the voice laughed, "You still think you have a choice."

Growling, Tam tried to spin in his chair but found something metallic, sharp and cold suddenly pressed against his neck, "What is rule two Tam?"

Tam didn't reply but shook her off as she talked to Hobble, "I want you to keep Tam on the case."

Hobble shook his head, "There is no way that I'm going to be able to let Tam keep his badge after what he just did to Will-"

"Just," she paused and Tam could hear her fighting down anger, "Just find a way," the woman ordered, "We need him."

Silence pervaded the room and Tam suddenly felt like a tiny child trapped between two arguing parents.

Slowly, Hobble nodded, "All right Tam, you're back on, but Scarlet remains attached to your hip at all times. Understood?"

The woman retreated into the shadows as Tam stood to leave, "Understood."

* * *

"Do we have a deal?"

"Why should I believe you will keep your end of the bargain?" Ron asked.

Zorpox sat back in the Bueno Nacho booth, looking shocked, "Really Ronald, I am truly and deeply shocked. When I make a bond with you, I intend to keep it. To break the deal would mean the deal is off and I die while you take complete control again."

Ron raised an eyebrow in agreement, "All right, you have a deal Zorpox."

The two were suddenly transported to an empty field of never ending green grass. A final sigh from both present was heard and a silent nod of affirmation from Ron before he held out his hand. Zorpox could hardly contain his glee as he offered his hand in return.

The two hands met and for the briefest of moments nothing happened but in the blink of an eye, white light erupted from the single handshake, consuming them in it's pure light.

* * *

"Tam," Scarlet jogged up to Tam who left Hobble's office with a sense of anger rippling from his movements, "What happened, are you still here?"

Tam shook himself out of his anger and nodded back to Scarlet, "Yeah, Hobble wants you with me from now on. Are we clear?"

Scarlet nodded as she prayed the glee wouldn't be shown on her face, "So what do we do?"

Tam opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by-

_Ring Ring_

Tam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Yes Doctor Ottman... of course we'll go down to the morgue if you need to show us...sure, we're on our way."

He clicked his phone shut as they walked to the elevator, "So the morgue?" Scarlet asked as he rang the call button.

"The morgue," came the reply.

* * *

"Ugh," Scarlet said, "I can see why I don't come down here."

The morgue was like something out of a bad dream, dim and flickering lights illuminated corners of the room for seconds before snapping out with tiny pips and pops. Droplet of water fell from the ceiling, giving the sound of a cave to the already dank environment. On one wall, stacked from floor to ceiling, sat row upon rows of tiny doors with faded numbers.

Tam shivered involuntarily and casually thumbed the safety off his gun.

"Hello?" he called out to the near empty room.

Just a steady dripping.

"Hello?" Scarlet asked as she too thumbed the safety off her gun.

"Yes Officers?" a thin and high pitched voice asked from behind them.

Both Tam as Scarlet jumped as Doctor Ottman appeared from the darkness behind them. Seeing them jump, he laughed a shrill laugh and patted them both soundly on the shoulders with frail and bony hands, "Sorry about that, I was back here," he pointed through a set of swinging doors where a body lay on top of a table.

Tam took a step back and took the doctor in. To say that this man resembled an old fashioned mad scientist wouldn't be that far from the truth. He wore a white lab coat with too many pens secured in his front pocket. A stringy mop of white hair barely covered his head while his small frame made one wonder why he worked in a morgue for a living. Although he did have the laugh down.

"So," Tam said, hoping to break an awkward silence that had descended upon them, "You called us down here?"

"Yes," the eccentric old man replied, "I have something to show you."

He retreated into the room with the body laying on the table and called back, "Are you coming?"

Tam looked at Scarlet, the remains of a smile on his face, "You heard him, let's go check out that body."

Five minutes later, both Tam and Scarlet, hair pulled back and wearing similar white lab coats, were hunched over the dead body on the table, "Why are we looking at Kim Possible?" Tam asked, "We already know that she's dead."

To prove his point, he pointed at the bullet hole in her head, "You really can't come back from that."

_"Hrrk,"_ Tam and Ottman turned back to Scarlet who had a hand over her mouth.

"You Ok?" Tam asked her.

She just nodded and looked a bit pale, "I'm fine," she answered with a ragged breath.

Tam nodded back and turned back to Kim's dead body.

"Too true, too true," the old man nearly sang. Scarlet shot Tam a look that suggested the man was crazy, but a return look trumped her expression, "A bullet to the brain pan usually suggests death."

"I needed your help in identifying something that I found on her body before I show you what that crazy Jap was carrying," Ottman explained.

"You know...Doctor Ottman," Tam said hesitantly, "now a days, we really can't say 'Jap'. It kinda offends people."

"I know," the old man whispered as he suddenly appeared in Tam's face, "but I can blame it on me going senile. No one will get angry." He laughed and ducked away only to reappear on the far side of the table with a set of tweezers in each hand.

"I was doing a check on her cornea to see if I could determine an exact time of death," Ottman explained, "when I found this."

He grasped the eyelid surrounding Kim's eye and neatly pulled them apart, "Notice anything out of the ordinary?"

Tam fought revulsion as Kim's dead eyeball stared up at the ceiling like something out of a horror movie, "Umm...no?" he asked.

_"Hrrk,"_ Tam turned back to his partner who was now clutching her mouth and her stomach, trying desperately to keep her dinner down.

"You can go wait outside you know," Tam offered, "I'll finish up in here."

"I think I'll do that," Scarlet whispered as she stumbled out of the examination room.

Turning back to the eyeball, Tam looked closer as Ottman used a free pinky finger to point out a solid white dot under her eyelid.

"How about this?" Ottman asked, "Ever see one of these before?"

"They're not normal?" came the reply.

Ottman sighed, "No, they're not. In fact, in all my years I've never seen something like this. I mean the pigment in that area of her eyelid is gone. Kaput." He moved the eyelids shut again, "I don't have the foggiest idea as to what she was doing before she died, but I assure you, it wasn't healthy."

He covered up her body with a sheet and the two slowly walked out of the room as Tam asked questions, "Could she have been injecting heroin into her eye?"

Ottman shook his head and led the way to the wall with the tiny doors. He stopped in front of one that read 37B, "That was my first thought too, but no. Heroin, it usually doesn't leave a mark that size."

"Any other drugs? Something like an eye drop maybe?" he ventured.

Ottman pulled open the door and gripped a handle that was waiting for him. He shrugged, "Something that removed all the pigmentation in that one section of the eye? That'd be one hell of a drug."

He pulled back and a slab with a body covered in a sheet on it, "Did Yori have a dot under her eyelid?" Tam asked.

Ottman shook his head, "I don't know, I haven't had time to do an autopsy yet. She's only been dead 45 minutes."

He pulled back the sheet on a beautiful blond haired woman, "Oops," the doctor apologized, "must be the wrong body."

"No," Tam whispered as he gazed upon the body.

"Detective?" Ottman asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Hey isn't that Sarah?" Scarlet asked as she approached Tam from behind. Slowly it dawned on her as it had on Tam, "She's dead."

Tam nodded numbly as a piece of paper fell from the slab. Stupefied, he picked it up and silently read it, _One down...One to go._

He clenched the paper in rage but let it drop as the realization hit him, "Yori's gone."

Ottman looked on in confusion, "What?"

Scarlet's mouth dropped open as the realization hit her as well, "Yori's gone."

She sprinted to a wall mounted phone, "This is Detective Scarlet Robbins. I'm ordering a Code 7 lock down of the building. I repeat a Code 7 lock down of the building. No one gets in or out without proper approval."

Around the station alarms started blaring as the search for Yori began and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Cleetus Dobbs hated his how far his career had fallen. Taken away from guarding the Neutronalizer all because that woman had failed to tell him that her father was a general? Well, it made no difference now because here he stood, all alone at the south exit where the first sign of life was that group of EMT's coming his way.

He waited until they were close to him before holding out his hand and saying to the leader of the group, a man who covered his face with a baseball cap, "I'm sorry sir-"

"Ma'am," the woman chastised harshly.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Dobbs corrected, "But we can't have anyone get out without approval. I'm going to need to see your identification."

The woman nodded as she looked around the room where Cleetus guarded the exit. Seeing no one else around, she reached into her coat and pulled out her identification, a Walther P99 with a silencer attached.

_Pachink pachink_

Cleetus was dead before he hit the floor as twin rounds from the handgun burrowed into his skull. The woman dropped her hat and covered his face as she pulled a tiny box from her pocket. Holding it up to her throat, she grabbed Cleetus' radio and spoke in his southern accent, "Officer's under fire at the north exit," she yelled and just for effect, her partners pulled unsilenced weapons from their jackets and fired several rounds back the way they had come.

Alarms began anew as Officer from around the building rushed to aid their comrades at the north exit.

The trio pushed open the doors where a lone ambulance was parked in front of a loading bay. Pulling open the driver's side door the woman waited until her companions were in, "Hirotaka, Fukushima, well done. Took a bit longer than I expected but now we're on our way."

Hirotaka, who was sitting in the passengers seat nodded, "Indeed Yori but we still have to get out of the city, don't we?"

Yori smiled and started the ambulance, "My dear Hiro, who ever said anything about leaving? She still has work for us to do tonight."

She put the vehicle in gear and pulled out of the station and into the last remaining minutes of twilight.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it. If you have a problem with ownership take it up with Disney.

**Author's Notes:** So yeah, I looked this over before posting and realized that I have a few original characters in central positions, which I try to avoid at all costs and for that I apologize, I'm doing my best to make sure KP universe characters get the most screen time, but in their infinite wisdom, Disney never showed us a police character outside of Hobble, Betty and Will.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and put up with me while I was doing this latest chapter. I personally thank, Drag0nf1y, Befread, Captain Deadpool, LTAOZFAN, creativetoo, zardoz101, Donteatacowman, Sentinel103, The Enduring Man-Child, Sacred White Phoenix, xyzisme, and StarReader. Seeing your guesses come in these last two weeks has given me a new outlook on this story. Thank you.


	8. Organized Chaos

_Ring Ring_

Yori cursed to herself and tapped at the wireless ear piece clipped to her ear, "Hai?" she asked.

"Are you clear?" the garbled voice on the other end of the telephone asked.

"Yes," Yori answered as she pulled onto the highway leading away from downtown Middleton, "We are heading to the drop point and from there we'll switch cars before heading to the safe house."

"Good," the voice said, "The police have been stalled as long as possible but they are beginning to realize that no shots were actually fired at the North Exit."

Yori shrugged and merged behind a semi truck, "Any chance of a pursuit?"

"No," the voice answered, "I made sure of it and the camera on the loading dock where the ambulance was parked was disabled."

"Good," Yori answered as she stepped on the gas and zipped around the semi, "Shall I continue with the plan?"

"As soon as you change from those EMT uniforms at the safe house," the voice ordered, "Initiate Phases two and three."

Yori's eyebrows jumped in surprise, "With all due respect, we said going to phase three was our contingency plan, not our primary plan."

"Well someone shouldn't have killed Detective Lane then," the voice hissed angrily.

Yori snapped a glare at Hiro who instinctively ducked, "Phase three then?" Yori said, "It will be done."

* * *

Hobble sighed as the dead body of Sarah Lane was photographed from different angles by the CSI team while Dr. Ottman poked and prodded various portions of Sarah's arm and then wrote his findings in a tiny notebook.

Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, Hobble played with it for several seconds before putting it back, "Maybe later," he said to no one. Walking up to Ottman, he nodded towards Sarah, "Do you know what killed her?"

Ottman nodded and pointed to a dark purple bruise on the side of her neck. In the center of the bruise was a tiny prick of blood, "A rare poison made from a Lotus flower injected into the neck. Caused sever pain and paralysis to the victim-"

"Wait," Hobble said as he thought back, "Isn't the Lotus found in-"

"Japan," Dr. Betty Director said as she approached the two, "found in various areas of Japan, including a certain Yamanouchi School."

Hobble shook his head as he and Betty walked away from the dead body and into the elevator, "Yori spoon fed us those lies and we ate it up. Hook, line and sinker."

He took deep breaths as Betty read off a palm pilot, "All we know right now is that Sarah was killed by Yori and her partners. They then escaped during the confusion," she looked up from the palm pilot at Hobble as the doors dinged shut, "That's all we have."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Isn't there anything else? Lie to me if we have to."

Betty shook her head, "I'm sorry Dennis, but right now, Yori is gone and one of yours took her place," her palm pilot dinged as a new message opened on her screen. She paused a second before reading it's contents, "Cleetus Dobbs was found dead by the south exit. He was shot twice in the head from close range."

"One of mine," he sighed to himself as the doors dinged open for their floor, "and one of yours."

"How's Tam taking Sarah's death?" Betty asked, "I'm assuming they were close?"

Hobble looked at her squarely and nodded, "Too close."

Seeing her expression he explained, "You remember being a cop Betty. When we were partners, all those long stakeouts with nothing to do for hours," he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip, "Well Tam and Sarah were the best at their jobs but too close as partners. Eventually I had to separate them for their own good."

"Why?" Betty asked, "If they're the best, why separate them? Who cares what they did in their off time?"

"So I can avoid situations like this," Hobble said matter-of-factly as he pointed at Tam sitting on a couch in the main waiting room with Scarlet sitting beside him, "To keep him from getting hurt."

Betty nodded slowly as she looked at the pair, "Do you think he can do his job?"

Hobble raised an eyebrow, "give him an hour and he'll be fine until the end of this case. Then we'll have to start worrying."

"About what?" Betty asked.

"If you lost someone you loved, wouldn't you go crazy?" Hobble replied.

* * *

"Hey Zita?" Wade called over his shoulder, "Were you able to retrieve anything from that camera?"

"No Wade," Zita replied angrily, "The camera was broken meaning it was not functioning. Meaning it wasn't working and therefore it wasn't recording," she took a deep breath, "So obviously I wasn't able to retrieve anything."

The room was silent for several seconds as Zita breathed deeply and struggled to control her temper, "I'm sorry Wade," she apologized, "It's just that with today and what's happened to Ron...I...I just lost it and took it out on you." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

Wade pushed his rolling chair away from the row of computer monitors before him and stopped alongside Zita. Placing a hand on her shoulder he asked, "You want to take a break? I can monitor things for a while from here while you go grab some dinner or take a nap."

Zita shook her head, "Thanks Wade. Maybe in about twenty minutes, but right now I still have to transfer and reedit the data about Yori."

Wade patted her on the shoulder, "Send it to my computer and take a break," he ordered as he pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet, "Go down to Cow and Chow with my mom and pick us up some burgers and fries."

Zita looked into his eyes and seeing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer nodded, "All right, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

He smiled as she typed in a letter sequence and her files appeared on his main monitor, "Thanks Zita."

She smiled and stood to her feet, groaning as her muscles stretched out for the first time in ten hours, "_Madre de Dios," _she hissed, "Remind me to never sit in one position for too long."

Wade smiled and stood to his feet without any problem, "I don't know, I'm doing just fine."

Zita smiled back and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Just wait until you become a big kid like me."

She then put her tennis shoes on, grabbed her purse and hobbled out of the room. As she neared the doorway, she ran back to her computer and unplugged a large external hard drive from the computer.

She saw Wade's disapproving look and shrugged, "Copies Wade."

He shook his head and sighed, "Zita, everything here is backed up-tripled backed up and backed up again. You don't need that."

Zita smiled and finished tying her shoe laces, "Well, call me old fashioned but-"

"Old fashioned," Wade interrupted to which she laughed.

"Oh Wade," she stood to her feet and cracked her back, "Hacking 101, always back your stuff up."

"I thought Hacking 101 is don't get caught," he retorted.

She shrugged and walked to his door, "I stopped following that rule as soon as you took over the Internet."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Wade collapsed to his knees in pain, "Oh crap," he whispered to himself as his muscles protested, "it does hurt to stay in one position for too long."

He straightened up as he heard his mom and Zita start the car and pull out of the driveway. He watched the taillights until they vanished into the darkness before returning back to his work.

_Hmm, Zita was halfway done maybe I should consider moving her computer over to the main network,_ he commented to himself as he read over her work. Typing out a command, the documents Zita was working on started to correct themselves as he returned to his work.

* * *

"Ron?" Tara asked, "Are you OK?"

Ron had fallen silent mid sentence several minutes ago and now just stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Yo," Josh called out, "Ron, are you still with us?"

In response, Ron's body lurched and jerked randomly for several seconds before stopping.

"Stoppable?" Josh asked nervously, feeling Tara's arms wrap around him for protection. He leaned forward, "Ron."

Ron's fist suddenly snaked out in Josh's direction but instead of flesh, his fist connected with the bench's support bar. Ron reacted as if he had punched through paper and his hand opened up to grab the lip of the bench. With great effort and hardly a sound from Ron, he drug and flopped onto the bench itself. Reorganizing himself, Ron lay with his arms tucked across his chest, hands grabbing the opposing shoulder and his legs flat against the bench with his feet pointed at the ceiling. All of this gave Ron the appearance of an unwrapped mummy.

"R-Ron?" Tara asked while leaning forward with Josh, nervousness permeating her tone, "Ron what's happened to you?"

Ron's eyes snapped open and he hissed again while Tara and Josh jumped back in terror. He writhed and groaned in pain as the light burned his eyes but the groaning slowly subsided and he was silent again. Only this time he was looking straight up at the ceiling with eyes that never blinked.

"All right," Josh said to Tara, but mostly himself as he tried to calm down, "Enough of this I'm getting him out of here. HELP!"

Tara looked at him for a moment before joining him in shouting, "Hey we need some help in here!"

A guard came to the cell door and looked in on them, "What's the problem?" he asked distractedly.

Tara and Josh just pointed to Ron who sat up at the sound of the guard's voice, "He's been acting weird ever since Yori died and now he's scaring us."

The guard looked at Ron who returned the gaze with unwavering resolve and after several seconds, the guard looked away. Ron smiled at his triumph, "I win," he whispered murderously before laying back down.

"See?" Tara asked gesturing to the still form of Ron, "Look, either move Ron or move us but please do something."

The guard nodded silently and left the room. Several minutes later the guard with Hobble who was nursing a cup of coffee strolled back into the room.

Ron just lay on his back looking up at the ceiling even as Hobble and the guard examined him through the bars. Looking at Tara and Josh, he asked, "how long has he been like this?"

"Ever since Yori's death," Josh replied, "Ron's just been sitting in that corner mumbling to himself and then talking to Kim."

Hobble stiffened for a moment, "He talked to Kim?"

Tara nodded and patted the empty seat next to her, "He never took his eyes off this point so I'm assuming this is where Kim sat. Then he just went quiet a few minutes ago before pulling himself up onto the bench where you see him now." She pointed at Ron for effect.

Hobble took a sip of the coffee and thought for a moment before answering, "Henderson, I want you to take him down to the medical bay and stand by him. Do you understand?"

Henderson nodded and started to walk out but was grabbed by Hobble, "I will personally come with your replacement. Until then you do not leave that room even to use the john," Henderson nodded as Hobble finished, "If you leave his side without my permission you will be off the police force and working mall security so fast that you'd think that you'd just walked through a time warp. Understood?"

Henderson nodded a final time as Hobble let him go flag down a gurney. Within minutes, a gurney was there, Ron's body was loaded on it and he was wheeled out on cart.

Many years later, Tara would swear but could never prove that while Ron was being wheeled out he looked at her for the briefest of moments and winked knowingly.

* * *

Wade heard the screech of the tires in front of his house but didn't get up. His mouth salivated at the thought of the food He heard the doors to her car slam shut and the front door open.

He heard hushed tones talking in his entry way and called out, "Zita I'm still in here."

"All right," she answered distantly, "I'm just helping your Mom bring in some things."

Wade shrugged and yelled back, "Just don't let the burgers get cold."

"You wanted a cola right?" she asked.

"Coke please," he replied and typed out a final line of code as he heard the door to his room open.

"I must say Zita," he commented and pressed the enter button, "You certainly made it back here qu-"

_Pachink_

Wade's lifeless body slumped against his monitor, a 9mm shaped hole through his head.

Yori pulled back the body of the dead hacker into his chair and pushed the chair to a forgotten corner of the room near Zita's computer.

"Wade-San," Zita's voice said as it came from Yori's body as she cleared away Wade's blood from the keyboard and holstered the pistol in her jacket, "Oh Wade-San, never trust what you cannot see."

She wiped her hands on Wade's pants before she pulled a tiny card from her pocket, "B-6-J-7-6-3-7-4-3-1," she read aloud before typing it on the central computer.

PROCESSING PASSWORD the computer reported while slowly chugging away.

Yori tapped her fingers methodically against her forearm while Fukushima and Hirotaka ransacked the house.

She leaned back, "Remember to make this look like a smash and grab," she called out in Zita's voice.

"What was that?" Hiro asked as Yori cursed and pulled off a tiny strip of metal clamped to her neck.

"I said," she said in her regular voice, "make it look like nothing more than a smash and grab job."

COMMAND READY. EXECUTE Y OR N, the computer reported.

Yori looked at the body of the dead hacker slumped in his chair for the briefest of moments before shaking her head.

Y

PROCESSING REQUEST the computer responded before showing a final message, DELETING ALL INFORMATION ON HARD DISK AND SUBNETWORKS.

The servers in the corner groaned in protest while all of Wade's information was deleted and for the first time since escaping, Yori smiled a genuine smile of pleasure.

_Beep Beep_

Yori spun around knowing that she'd been tricked somehow.

_Beep Beep_

There was that sound again, she spun around looking for the source and finally found it: a long forgotten computer running behind the monitors next to Wade's lone window in the room.

_Beep Beep_

Yori peered at the computer and looked at an on screen blinking text box. Clicking on it, Yori heard the old computer chug for the briefest of moments before a message appeared on screen.

Thank you for clicking on this message.

By doing this, you have armed the four blocks of C4 that have 

been hidden in strategic locations around this house.

Yori's eyes widened as the computer beeped another message.

Please note this has activated due in part to you 

killing Master Wade Load and clicking this text box. He wishes to express

his thanks to you in person and will do so momentarily.

Yori's mouth dropped open in shock as a final message appeared on screen.

Everything's Going To Be All Right.

Without thinking Yori threw herself through the window as the air behind her rippled in flame and the shock wave picked her up and threw her across the lawn.

**KABOOM**

The only thing that allowed Yori to survive the throw was the Yamanouchi training that she had perfected over the years. Bracing herself, she landed on her shoulder, tucked into a ball and rolled several times before coming to a stop in front of her car.

Groaning, she pushed her smoking body to a standing position. Her shoulder throbbed in dull pain and she guessed that it was from the impromptu landing. However upon examination she discovered that her shoulder was actually on fire.

She screamed and tore her jacket off, all the while patting her shoulder and checking her clothes for more fires. Apart from a few tears and singes, there was nothing else wrong with her clothes. She dug into the smoldering jacket's pockets and fished out her cell phone and gun. She tucked the gun into her waist ban, phone into her pocket and dropped the smoldering jacket to the ground as she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

_Merciful Buddah, thank you for protecting me this day,_ she chanted in her mind as she stared at the burning house, _and may you continue to do so in the future._

Checking the front of the burning house, knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Hiro and Fukushima were dead. For a moment she felt guilt but then realized that she had to stick to the plan. So long as she breathed the plan must continue.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked anxiously.

Yori turned around and saw a woman standing behind her watching the house. Yori used the woman's distractedness as an opportunity and coughed while covertly slipping Zita's voice band back on.

"Yeah," Zita's voice replied, "just a little shook up."

The woman turned to look at Yori but could just barely distinguish her outline against the raging house, "Ok Zita," the woman said in shock, "You need some help?"

Yori shook her head, "I don't think so," she coughed again as she remembered the woman's name, "Monique-sa...Monique I need to get to a hospital, I think I inhaled some smoke or something like that. You call the fire department and wait here."

Monique focused on Yori, caring clouding her face "Here let me drive you."

"No," Zita's voice answered, "you need to stay here for the police and fire department. I can make it Lowerton General on one lung."

Monique nodded and continued to stare at the blazing house in shock, "Sure Zita," a timber crashed in a distant part of the house, "there isn't anyone else in there is there?"

**Vroom**

Yori's sedan rumbled to life and peeled out of Wade driveway as if the devil himself was chasing her while Monique pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Yori's foot pressed harder and harder on the accelerator, images of the night flashing through her mind. How could she have been so careless? Of course Wade-San would have a fail-safe in the event of his being death. Why wouldn't he? He held all the power in the world, surely he would have a plan to ensure his continued survival.

Yori cursed herself for her stupidity and slammed her hands on the steering wheel as the sounds of sirens in the distance jolted her from her self torture. Several fire trucks heading in the opposite direction passed her and she slowed down so as not to draw attention to herself.

When they had passed she pulled her cell phone out from her front pocket and dialed the number that she'd been dreading calling since landing on that lawn.

_Ring Ring_

Yori waited patiently as the line beeped softly in her ear.

_Ring Ri-_

"_Yes?"_ the garbled voice on the other end asked.

"Wade's dead," Yori replied as a police car with it's lights flashing passed her going towards Wade's house.

"And Zita?"

Yori paused and released the breath that she'd been holding, "Damaged goods."

She could almost feel the hatred from the speaker, "I assume you erased the files?"

Yori nodded as she stopped at a light, "Yes," she took a deep breath and winced at the sudden pain in her right side.

"Why am I getting reports that Wade's house suddenly exploded?" the caller asked in a tone that could be considered angry.

Yori patted her side and brought her hand back to the light where it glistened in blood, "The clever boy had his house booby-trapped in the event of his death."

The speaker sounded impressed and laughed lightly, "caught you by surprise he did?"

Yori grimaced in honor of her fallen comrades, "He...he killed Hiro and Fukushima with that booby-trap."

"Did they have anything on them that could link me to what happened?" they asked, the threat of anger and great pain detected through the garbled call.

"No," Yori answered confidently.

The firestorm that she was expecting never came, but instead a sigh of relief, "What happens to you kids is no business of mine. What you choose to do and how you choose to do it is up to you. If you want to kill yourselves while doing the job for me, so be it."

Yori grimaced as the pain started to spread from her side and she let out an involuntary groan. The speaker caught this, "Are you injured?"

Yori nodded, "I'm cut up pretty good on my side. I do not believe anything vital to be hit, but I am going to need stitches."

She could here the speaker mull over this for several seconds as the light turned green, "All right," the speaker said, "I want you to go to Middleton General Hospital and patch yourself up. I'll make sure no one goes near where you're at."

Yori nodded and turned right onto the highway, "Did anyone see you?" they asked.

Yori nodded again, feeling the pain grow with each passing second, "Monique Jenkins."

"Did she identify you?"

There was a pause before Yori replied, "No. She did not, I had my voice box on."

"Good," the voice said, "I'd hate to kill Monique too, but if she knows nothing then it's no use killing her."

Yori nodded silently as the voice continued, "All right, I've cleared everyone out of section A-13 at Middleton General Hospital. You have roughly two hours to patch up that cut. I am assuming that you told Monique a lie as to your location?"

"Yes," Yori said, "Lowerton General."

"Good Yori," the speaker said, "don't mess this up."

The line clicked off before Yori could reply, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"We're losing him!" an orderly yelled, pushing Officer Henderson out of the room as Ron's body convulsed on the bed.

Within seconds, a doctor and his nurse surrounded Ron's flailing body and started running checks on his stats.

"Blood pressure?" a doctor with the name tag Bale called out.

"BP is 200 over 160," came shouted reply.

"Did you morphine him?" Bale asked the orderly.

"Not yet sir," the orderly called out in a stronger voice than he felt, "he was fine one second and then the monitors started going out of control."

"Shoot him with 80 CC'sof Atropine," Bale ordered while praying for Ron's survival, "Hang on kid, stay with us."

"80 CC's?" asked the nurse, "You'll kill him."

Bale handed her an empty syringe, "80 CC's."

A nurse pulled a bottle of Atropine from a cabinet and drew the appropriate amount into the glass cylinder before injecting the entire concoction into Ron's I.V. line.

On the monitors over Ron's head, the fast paced beeping slowed almost immediately. Ron's body slowed in the convulsions until he was resting peacefully. However the heartbeat continued to fall and within a minute, there was hardly a heartbeat left.

Bale' eyes widened and he shouted, "AEG machine NOW!"

The nurse wheeled over a tiny cart and pressed the giant red button.

_Bweeee_

She looked at the charging machine as Doctor Bale performed CPR on Ron, "C'mon," he said between breaths as he ripped open Ron's shirt and did chest compressions, "Just start again Ron."

"We're ready," the nurse called out and handed the doctor the paddles.

"Set the charge to 10,000 volts," Bale said.

The nurse stared at him, "But that'll kill him."

"It might restart his heart," the doctor said, "Now set the voltage."

The voltage was quickly set and the nurse nodded in confirmation, "It's ready."

"Clear," he announced and brought the paddles to Ron's naked skin.

Or at least he would have if a set of hands didn't stop him, "I believe that's my line," Ron whispered as he held the doctor's hands.

Moving his hands to either side, Ron pressed the electric paddles against the orderly and nurse before pressing the discharge button with his foot. The two were shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity and thrown against the wall like rag dolls. Hitting the wall with a sickening _crack_, the two slid to the floor, dead. Bale looked at Ron who was wearing a mischievous grin, "What have you done?" Bale demanded.

"I certainly didn't want to die again," Ron said as he held the doctor in place without any visible strain, "Now, I think it's high time I left this establishment."

Bale was finally able to break free of Ron and scrambled towards the door but a scalpel embedded itself in the linoleum between him and the doorway. He gave a cry of pain and fear as another scalpel embedded itself in his calf, the pain toppling him to the ground where he slid to a stop in front of the previously thrown scalpel. Looking back fearfully, he saw Ron holding up a third scalpel in his hand and a tray full of scalpels within easy grabbing distance.

"P-please Ron," the doctor pleaded, "I have a family."

Ron rolled his eyes in mock pain, "Oh _puh_-lease, Ron lost his girlfriend today, or at least he thought he did. But just for reminding him of that..." he held up a scalpel dangerously and smiled while twirling it.

Bale was frozen in fear as Ron descended upon him and as Ron neared, the doctor let out a scream of fright, but that was quickly silenced by the scalpel in Ron's hand.

* * *

Ron tried on his new clothes and nodded approvingly as he admired his lab coat in a mirror. While the clothes fit well enough, he was only concerned in the real goal which lay one floor down and three doors to the left. He looked down at the bodies on the ground around him, Dr. Bale, that guard Henderson, the nurse and orderly and for a moment Ron felt a bit of guilt, but quickly shook himself out of it as he remembered his plan.

"Sometimes you're dealt a bad hand," Ron sighed as he tapped the still form of Henderson on the head, "it's all in how you play it."

Another emotion flared up, and for a moment he was worried about being caught, but he quickly silenced that emotion as well as he remembered what was going on outside these walls and the thought made him giggle with glee.

Ron thought for a second as he looked at the door before pulling a piece of paper from the large coat's pocket and he scribbled something down before laying it on the bed in a folded position. He opened the door and was greeted with the running panic of pure chaos. Shouts came from all around the station as all information came to a sudden and crashing halt. Entire computer databases purged and erased. Evidence and confessions recorded electronically were all erased in the blink of an eye.

And through it all one man stood with an enormous smile on his face and his arms outstretched as chaos reigned around him. "Ahh," Ron breathed deeply, smelling the fear, panic and sweat of the unknown, "I'm home."

The piece of paper that he left on the bed opened slightly at the wind coming in and opened up just enough to read:

_Ron is dead. Zorpox is here now. Come and get me._

* * *

"What in the world is going on here?" Jenny Load asked as she and Zita pulled onto the road passing Wade's house.

Arrayed in various locations around the Load's house people gathered to watch the house tear itself apart in flame. Zita and Jenny Load quickly unbuckled from their seats, the hamburgers long forgotten and together they sprinted across the road to Wade's house.

"WADE!" Zita screamed.

"Wait Zita?" a voice asked. Zita turned around, her hands on her head in shock as she struggled to identify the voice.

"Monique," she shouted as Monique sprinted over, "Monique, what's happening?"

Monique shook her head, "What are you talking about? You just left to get the fire department."

Zita pulled out her cell phone and held it in front of Monique's face, "No _idiota,_ I'd call them with this."

A look of confusion ran across Monique's face, "then who was that two minutes ago?"

Zita's eyes widened as she scanned the crowd, "Where's Wade?"

Monique shrugged, "I assumed he was with you."

Zita's gaze instantly transferred from Monique to the burning house and without a word, she sprinted to the blazing house.

The shouts of people following her did little to deter Zita from her mad sprint, Wade was in that house, she knew it. He had to be, there wasn't anywhere left for him to go.

_Please God let me be wrong,_ she prayed as she approached the front door and grabbed the door knob. Just as quickly she jerked her hand away as the metal seared her hand and left the smell of burning meat in the air.

Ignoring the pain radiating from her right hand, Zita raised her right foot up and kicked the door. Thankfully for Zita's leg, the wood surrounding the hinges had mostly burned away and when Zita kicked it, the rest of the wood splintered and the door fell in.

As the door fell, the back draft created inside the house erupted outward, singeing her face and throwing her to the ground in a dazed wreck. As soon as the fireball had spent itself out, Zita was on her feet and dove into the burning house.

Coming to a stop in the living room, Zita coughed while looking around and realized that this was not the smartest thing to be doing. The air around her screamed and whistled as flames licked at the wood and she ducked out of the way as a flaming rafter dropped where she had been standing. Coming to her feet again, Zita looked through the house's hazy interior and saw the outline of Wade's room framed against a solid wall of flame.

The smell of something awful suddenly filled Zita's nose and looking around she realized that the hair on her body was being singed away while the rubber soles of her shoes melted as the floor burned. Screaming in shock, the Hispanic woman started running towards Wade's room with a hand over her mouth to block the smoke while dodging pockets of flame and falling debris as the house came apart at the seams.

A final jump over a broken burning table and Zita was at Wade's room. She dropped to her knees to avoid all the smoke coming from in there and without any hesitation, crawled into the burning room. Surprisingly, this room was just smoking and no longer aflame, Zita attributed this to the fact that most things in here were metal and plastic so there wasn't much to burn once everything else flammable had run it's course. Zita felt her lips cracking and her skin drying out as the flames in the house continued to burn. She raised her head to look around but could only see filthy smoke so instead she started feeling around for Wade. After thirty seconds of searching, Zita's hands encountered a pair of legs and in spite of her predicament, she laughed unabashedly. Amazingly, Wade's body hadn't been burned and she pulled on Wade. However, she only succeeded in pulling his lifeless body from the chair where he flopped to the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She screamed and pushed the body away from her as she cleared her stinging eyes with the back of her hand. She had to get out of there now, if she didn't she'd burn next to Wade.

Without thinking, she reached over to her computer and grabbed the large external hard drive from her desk. Tucking that into her chest, Zita looked around the smoldering room for a way out.

"Miss?" a deep voice asked.

She looked behind her in shock as a firefighter wearing a gas mask held out a gloved hand, "Miss can you walk?"

Zita nodded and pointed to Wade, "He's dead," she shouted over the burning house.

He nodded and called back, "Frank, we've got two in here."

Frank appeared at his partner's side and threw Wade over his shoulder, "C'mon!" he shouted, "the roof's about to fall in."

The three of them plus Wade rushed through the burning house and made it outside just before the burning wreck crumpled in on itself.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I never chose to impersonate a doctor before," Zorpox said to himself as he looked at the map in his hand and opened a door, "Doctors get in everywhere and no one questions you."

He thought for a moment as he stared into the darkened room, "Although stealing Henderson's uniform would have been more beneficial," he thought back to the guard with a scalpel now stuck in his neck slumped in the corner of his room.

"Maybe more beneficial," Zorpox said happily as he closed the door behind him, "But a lot less fun. Any idiot can disguise themselves as a police officer in a police station, but a true master gets away with a doctor's get-up."

Fumbling for a light switch in the dark room, Zorpox banged his knee many times before finally finding it.

_Click_

Zorpox placed a hand over his eyes as the bright lights burned in them but once his eyes adjusted to the lights, he was silent in awed reverence. The silence only broken by the audible sigh of pleasure as he gazed upon the Middleton Armory and Evidence Room.

Gazing at all the legal and illegal weapons, Zorpox pulled out a hand grenade taken from a drug bust from it's evidence bag and fondled the explosive as gently as he would a woman's leg.

"I love my job," he whispered in pure bliss as his fingers traced the cold steel.

"Oh how I love my job."

* * *

Ann Possible knew how much her family needed her now but the truth was, if she heard another psychiatrist tell her to let go of her feelings, she was going to kill them. Thankfully James had seen the pain and pleading in her eyes and told her to take a drive to calm down.

She hadn't meant to drive to the hospital but once she pulled in, she knew that she was going to walk up to her office and try to calm down and convince herself that this was all a bad dream. She needed an hour to herself and the tiny liquor cabinet that she kept hidden in there would certainly help her calm down.

As Ann walked through the strangely quiet lobby, she noticed the stares and hushed murmurs coming from those present but ignored them. No one would talk to her, she was head of this building and the fear of her was enough to keep anyone away from her. Given the fact that Kimmie's death was on every channel, even that awful cartoon channel was talking about it, well Ann was pretty much a no-no in communication.

It was all right, she didn't mind. She had what was left of her family and that was enough. Sighing, Ann pressed the call button for the elevator and waited patiently as it dinged it's way down to the lobby.

_Ding_

The elevator was moving fast tonight, thank God, she wouldn't have to deal with the whispering conversations, pity glances and talking behind her back much longer. She walked into the steel cube and pressed the button for her floor.

_Ding_

She should have felt remorse, anger, rage, sadness even, but all she felt was acceptance.

"Kimmie knew what she was getting into once she started this hero business," she said to convince herself, "It was bound to happen one of these days."

_You don't really believe that do you Ann? _Her inner voice asked.

"Of course I do," Ann replied, "I should have seen it coming with the Diablo's and Eric but oh well," she wiped at her eyes, "it's milk under the bridge that spilled or something like that."

_But she's your daughter, _the voice persisted.

"Well Kim is-was a big girl, she should have known the risks," she said, her voice faltering.

_Ann, it's me. You don't have to be tough for me. Let it go,_ the voice comforted.

"Go? Let what go?" Ann asked as her eyes started to well up, "I-" her voice cracked, "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my problems on my own without you."

_No, actually you're not,_ the voice persisted in an ever patient tone, _everyone breaks down. Even the mighty Ann Possible. That's exactly why you came here tonight, to go to the one place that never changes: your office. How sad is that?_

"It's not sad," Ann replied, ignoring the tear that streaked down her cheek.

_No parent should be forced to bury their child,_ the voice whispered a final time before disappearing completely.

_Ding_

Ann looked up as the doors dinged open and she looked at the empty hallway: Her office at one end and an exit sign at the other.

Ann nearly laughed at the clichéd situation but ultimately chose to walk to her office instead of the exit.

As she passed an empty exam room, she heard an intake of air followed by a muffled scraping and cursing. Rolling her eyes at the antics of her interns she pushed open the door and stood rooted to the spot at the scene before her eyes.

Yori Yamamoto stood on the far side of the room, wearing just a bra and jeans with her belt in her mouth. Her entire right side torn open, covered in slick blood and the floor of the exam room was covered with bloody paper towels. Attached to her left side was an I.V. line which pumped in a steady supply of blood and various liquids. She held a needle and thread in her left hand and appeared to be sowing up the cut on her side.

Ann looked up at Yori and immediately went for the phone, "I don't know who you are, but we have to get you help. Let me get you downstairs to one of the E.R. Doctors."

She picked up the phone and heard the dial tone but stopped as Yori said a single word, "Please."

This word stopped Ann as she held the receiver to her ear. Staring at Yori in shock, "Please," Yori repeated and swallowed her mouth that had gone bone dry, "Please no doctors."

Ann took a breath to speak into the mouthpiece but stopped as Yori raised her gun shakily and pointed it at Ann's head. A bloody finger thumbed the safety off, "I don't want to," she swallowed again, trying desperately to get moisture back in her mouth, "but I will."

Ann nodded and placed the phone back in its cradle as Yori held her weapon level with Ann's head. The door to the exam room closed with a heavy thunk and as silence descended on the room Yori sighed softly and did the only thing she could: she pulled the trigger.

_Pachink_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does and as such is allowed to do what they want with this. Of course I don't know if they'd want to make this into a film.

**Author's Notes:** So I'm going to start off with an apology for last chapter. There was a few swear words thrown around and I thank each and everyone who broght those to my attention. I wanted to show how drastic the situation had become and I chose to express it through swear words which is never a good idea. It's just bad writing as an author and rest assured, it won't happen in this story again. Also, from here on out, it's going to get very dark. Not to be "edgy" but because that's the way it was planned from the start. So if you want out, here's your chance. I give you my word that it won't go beyond a T rating.

Special thanks to Donteatacowman, UncleFester84, Sacred White Phoenix, Stubbs101, Drag0nf1y, Captain Deadpool, Warper, Ffordesoon, Befread, and Sentinel103 for reviewing and all of you who read this. Without you all I wouldn't be writing this, so thank you for taking the time to read, review and flood me with your guesses. Feel free to read and review. I always respond just before I post the next chapter.


	9. Stitches

The Middleton Police Department's parking garage was silent as Zorpox, whose skin was changing from a whitish-pink to light blue, ran about in a seemingly random pattern. He stopped by one support pillar for less than a minute before running off to a car thirty yards away. Another minute of crouching by the front tire and he was gone, running to another point while giggling like a kid at Christmas. All the while the duffel bag strapped to his back flopped around crazily as it's contents were removed. Minutes passed as Zorpox continued his mission. Occasionally, he broke up the giggling and silence by whistling the beginning strains to _If I Were A Rich Man_, but he always reverted back to giggling before the second verse.

The man whose skin was growing bluer by the second sprinted up to a parked car and pulled out his final block of C4. He smiled at the tiny explosive in his hands as he held the detonator up to the block and pushed a button lightly until a secondary light planted in the C4 glowed back.

"Oh, I always did like a good fireworks display," Zorpox said to himself as he gave the plastic explosive a tiny kiss before affixing the charge to the undercarriage of the car. He murmured to himself incoherently for several moments before stopping and peering at the block of C4 in amazement, "What was that?"

He was silent for several seconds before pushing it in place, "Oh I know my darling, you want to prove yourself to me. Just let me get a good seat and then you can show off for your new master. Is that all right?"

He was silent for another few seconds, "Of course I'll still love you after this...respect you too. Just remember, you're the message. When we get in the real big leagues, I'll need a few of your cousins."

Silence reigned in the parking garage as Zorpox ran and did a final check on the blocks, "Don't give me that look," he said to one block under a truck, "if you do your job perfectly, and it only takes one to do that," he laughed crazily at another, "if you do your job like you're supposed to, the world will soon be ours," he patted a final one affectionately, "All thanks to you."

He stopped running and stopped in the middle of the row between all the parked cars before bowing in the silence, to imaginary applause, "I know...I know you all love me," he held a finger to his lips, "Please stop clapping, you're only going to alert the police."

He laughed a final time before ducking out of the parking garage and deeper into the heart of Middleton Police Department.

* * *

_Pachink_

Ann ducked into the fetal position and let out a tiny scream as the phone next to her head erupted in sparks and fell to the ground with a plastic crunch.

She pulled her head out of her knees and looked at the crumpled phone as Yori put the gun on the counter behind her without even blinking.

"Why did you do that?!" Ann asked angrily as she stood back up and brushed off her knee length skirt.

Yori shrugged, "That way you won't call anyone while you're here and you won't 'accidentally'," she held up one bloody hand to make a quote sign, "leave the phone off the hook to alert the operator," she then pointed to Ann's pocket, "and I'm going to need your cell phone as well Possible-San."

Ann pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Yori who disassembled it with the bloody hand and threw the pieces near the pillow. Ann looked at Yori with compassion on her face and she gestured to the enormous cut on her side.

"How did you get that?" she asked as she hung her coat up on the door and walked to Yori while rolling up her sleeves.

Yori's eyes widened and she reached for the gun. Ann saw this and held up her hands disarmingly, "Easy there, I'm just going to patch you up, that's all."

Yori's eyes narrowed and she hissed through her pain, "Thank you but I'll do it myself."

Ann nodded and took a step back as the needle went in too deeply and Yori gasped in pain again, "Now you see," Ann said as she stepped forward and pulled the needle out swiftly without Yori feeling a thing, "The tricky thing about sewing someone up is that you can't go to deep," she placed the needle on the bed and walked over to a sink to wash her hands, "keep pressure on that. Please and thank you."

Yori nodded cautiously as Ann finished washing and put gloves over her hands, "Much better," the brain surgeon said as she came back over.

Yori pulled away from Ann and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ann held up her hands disarmingly for the second time that night, "I'm under the Hippocratic oath, to 'Do no Harm'," she explained, "that includes crazy women who tried to shoot you in the head and missed."

Yori laughed weakly but it ended up as a raspy cough, "I may be missing a bit of blood but I can still hit a five yen at 30 feet."

Ann smiled to calm Yori down and pulled out a bench from the bed to sit upon. Sitting on it, Ann looked up to Yori and ordered gently, "I'm sure you can, now lift up your arm."

Yori tried to do, but could only lift halfway before the pain grew too much, "That's all I can do," she gasped weakly from the pain.

Ann nodded and dabbed at Yori's side with a cotton ball and some antiseptic, "Do you have a name?"

Yori was silent through the pain, "Yes, my name is Yorishiko Hanako Yamanouchi..." she paused before hesitantly adding, "but you may call me Yori."

"Yamanuchi," Ann pondered, "isn't that the name of that school Ron went to last year?"

Yori smiled at the memory, "Stoppable-San was our esteemed guest that week," she let out a sigh in remembrance of that week.

Ann smiled and pulled out a clean needle and thread from a drawer behind her head, "So how did you get this?" she asked as she sewed her first stitch.

Yori looked away distantly as she lied, "I got in a fight with a surgeon and lost."

Ann had to laugh at that joke, "All right, so you meet a surgeon, get a bit burned," she gestured to Yori's chin where a black smudge rested, "wind up outside my office with a gun trying to sew yourself up. Without any painkillers I might add," she made another stitch, "My question is 'why'?"

Yori lowered her arm and looked down at Ann, "Possible-San, I know all about you and the less you know about me means that I won't have to kill you when you're finished."

Ann looked back, her blue eyes never faltering, "that doesn't give me much motivation to finish now does it?"

Yori smiled, "If we talk about something else, I'll let you live, even call the police," she added hastily as she raised her arm again, "all I ask is that you give me a five minute head start."

Ann went back to work patching Yori up, "All right," she said cautiously, "so we're not talking about you..." she pursed her lips, "how about...what brings you to Middleton?"

Yori smiled and shook her head, "Your daughter was a lot like you, you know that?"

Ann's needle faltered and she looked up at Yori, "not knowing you, I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."

Yori smiled genuinely, "I had the privilege of working with your daughter once. It wasn't for long, but I see much of her in you."

Ann frowned as she remembered something Kim had told her previously, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a 'Lotus Blade', would you?"

Yori stiffened and asked cautiously, "What about the Sacred Blade?"

"Then you did know my daughter," Ann smiled.

A look of confusion crossed Yori's face, "I am not sure what you mean."

Ann nodded and continued dabbing, "According to my daughter, you're the crazy Asian hussy that's stealing her Ron."

Yori smiled at the memory off her mission with Kim, "Yes, that does sound like Possible-San."

Ann's smile disappeared, "I have to ask Yori, would you have really tried to take Ron from Kim?"

Yori nodded without thinking, "If he would only stretch out his hand, I would gladly take it and be by his side."

The room was silent as Ann continued to stitch. Finally, after several minutes Ann took a deep breath, "Yori?" she asked, afraid to know the answer as Yori looked down, "would you kill Kim to get to Ron?"

Yori didn't answer but looked straight ahead, "She was not meant to have him."

"You didn't answer my question," Ann said angrily as she pulled the needle away from Yori and waited for the Japanese woman to look down, "Would you kill Kim to get Ron?"

Yori sighed and started to ramble in Japanese for several seconds before Ann held up a hand, "Care to explain that?" Ann said as she resumed her stitching of the wound.

"For generations," Yori began, "the Owner of the Mystical Monkey Energy has ruled the Yamanouchi school."

"Ok," Ann said as she resumed stitching.

"Stoppable-San is currently the only one in control of the power," Yori explained, "He alone can rule the school."

"But Kimmie said that some guy named Monkey Fist had that power as well," Ann said as she dabbed at Yori's side with some gauze, "Couldn't he rule the school as well?"

Yori shook her head, "Monkey Fist does not control the full measure," she paused and cocked her head, "and for that matter, neither does Stoppable-San," she gasped as Ann made a deep stitch, "however Monkey Fist is an impure vessel and as such, will be destroyed should he ever face his counterpart in battle," Yori shook her head lightly as she saw stars suddenly appear in her vision, "For this reason, Monkey Fist refuses to rule Yamanouchi. To do so would mean his death should Stoppable-San challenge him for power."

Ann nodded, "So Ron needs to rule the school?"

"It is Stoppable-San's destiny to rule that school as it's master with me by his side," Yori said in an almost dreamy tone.

"Any particular reason it's supposed to be you?" Ann asked as she made another stitch, "Or just because you love Ron?"

Yori giggled, "Every girl in Yamanouchi longs to be chosen by the Master of the Power. It is...how do you say it...a collective fantasy?"

"We just call them day dreams over here," Ann explained. She stopped after the next stitch, "And Kim was holding Ron back?"

Yori nodded, "She keeps him from realizing his true potential. He is incredibly powerful but if he is with anyone other than a Yamanouchi child," she recited from memory, "the owner of the power will lead the world into darkness."

"That's all just your legend, right?" Ann asked sarcastically.

Yori shook her head, "Why do you think the dark ages were dark?"

The needle plunged back into Yori's skin as Ann went back to work, "Is that why you were here in Middleton? To make sure Ronald goes back with you?"

Yori was silent before answering, "Yes," she murmured, "however someone murdered Kim and the Middleton Police Department brought me in to accuse me of her murder," she said a few words in Japanese.

"What was that?" Ann asked.

"Bad words, Ann-Chan...bad words," Yori said with a smile, "there are many people in this world that I would kill for the greater good," she felt the sewing stop and she looked down, "Your daughter is not one of those people."

The sewing continued, "And who is on that list?"

Silence

"I make the judgment calls while on missions," Yori answered honestly, "Everyone that has died by my hand brought it upon themselves."

"Tell me the truth Yori," Ann said and stood Yori in the eye, "Did you kill Kim?"

Yori looked Ann in the eye and shook her head, "When you call the police, they're going to say some things about me, some of them are true and some of them aren't," she paused as she collected her thoughts, "Ann-Chan, I did not kill your daughter. Right now I would actually prefer to have Kim on my side."

Ann nodded and sat back down to resume sewing, "Why?" she asked.

Yori's head turned, "Why what?"

Ann shrugged, she was halfway finished, "Why would you want my daughter's help right now?"

Yori sighed, "I work for someone. Someone unlike anyone that I've ever worked for. She's all powerful, can topple entire governments and can make it so you never existed," she grimaced in pain, "I agreed to work for her several weeks ago but now she has me doing things that I never signed up for."

Ann continued sewing, "so why don't you quit?"

Yori chuckled, "to quit would mean certain death. This woman..." she paused, "she doesn't like loose ends. Everything must have an end and that end cannot lead to her."

"So why Kimmie's help?" Ann prodded.

"I have seen Kim Possible do many great things in her lifetime, from stopping villains that belong in comic books to stealing the man I love," she looked away sadly, "if anyone could stop this woman, it is-was your daughter Possible-San."

Ann smiled knowingly but was silent as Yori continued, her voice nearly a whisper, "she can truly do anything and what I wouldn't give to have her back."

Ann finished her final stitch and smiled to Yori, "All finished."

"Ann-Chan?" Yori asked slowly.

Ann walked to the sink and washed her hands, "Yes Yori?"

"Why is it that I just said all those things to you?" Yori asked, concerned by her lack of concern.

Ann shrugged and toweled her hands dry, "It could be any number of things," Ann looked up distantly as she struggled to remember her medical training, "It could be that you're feeling guilty about something you did recently. It could be the fact that you are deeply in love with Ronald and need someone to talk to who isn't in love with him as well," she thought deeply for a few seconds before adding, "but right now, I'd have to say blood loss," Ann saw Yori's face snap to attention for a moment before she got a tired look on her face, "right now, you don't have nearly enough blood to maintain your inhibitors."

Yori stared at Ann with half open eyes, "huh?"

Ann smiled and patted Yori on the shoulder, "the lying portion of your brain can't lie because you lost a lot of blood," she took a breath and flashed a light in Yori's eyes to see the pupils dilate, "Youre body has been running on adrenalin for the last few hours and about ten minutes ago, it was flushed out of your system. That's why you're feeling tired all of a sudden."

Yori nodded sloppily, and reached for her shirt, "great," she muttered sarcastically, "now I can't even lie..." she trailed off into Japanese ramblings.

Ann smiled and helped Yori get her shirt on, "Yori I'm going to take you into my office and you're going to take a little nap. When that is over, you're going to have some sugary things to get you moving. I'll make sure you have fresh blood being pumped in so you don't have to worry about that problem."

Yori looked on quizzically as Ann picked up Yori's gun, the remains of her cell phone and a spare packet of blood from a fridge in the corner, "Now my office is just down the hall. If anyone asks, you're Karen Oshikowa under observation here tonight."

Yori nodded as Ann opened the door and scanned the hallway for anyone. Not seeing anything, she opened the door wider and guided Yori into her office where she helped Yori onto the couch gently.

Yori's eyes fluttered as she fought sleep, "Why?" she asked in an effort to stay awake.

Ann looked down at the sleeping woman as she changed out her blood bag, "why what?"

Yori brushed at her eyes as sleep was upon her, "Why...why are you helping me after," she yawned, "after all that I've done?"

Ann finished changing the bag but saw that Yori was fast asleep. She stared at the still form of Yori for several minutes thinking about that question before she walked into the hallway and reassembled her phone. Powering it up, she called her home and waited for James to pick up.

"_Ann?"_ he asked over the line, _"The boys are asleep, but how are you holding up?"_

She leaned against the wall and held her hands over her eyes, "I've been better," she paused and knew James was waiting, "I talked to someone down here and I'm feeling better."

"_Are you coming home soon?"_ he asked, concern and fear for his wife in his voice.

She nodded, "Yes, I'll be back in about an half an hour. I just need to take care of a few things down here."

She prayed James would forgive her for lying but something Yori had said stuck out to her, _"All right, just don't spend all night. We need you back here," _came the reply.

Ann didn't say a word but instead hung up the phone and tried to place it back in her pocket. She tried again but missed. After her fourth attempt at putting the phone in her pocket, Ann screamed before she slammed the cell phone into the wall multiple times, shattering it and casting the pieces to the floor in maternal anger. Finally, she kicked the remains on the floor down the hall where they slid to a stop in front of the stairwell door.

Ann's scream of fury transformed into sobs and she sank against the wall, holding herself and crying as she slid to the ground. Uncaring of anyone or anything in the hallway.

* * *

Zorpox patted his new S.W.A.T uniform affectionately as he pulled out of the police parking garage in a large black van with S.W.A.T. written in bold white letters on the side. He checked the clock mounted on the dashboard, "9:03 P.M." he announced to the empty van.

He checked the back of the van and made sure he saw the metallic glint of the weapons and explosives, "Oh my babies, we have so many things to do tonight," he said affectionately and patted the first bag which had the label _Claymores _written on the side, "and not a lot of time to do them."

He smiled and pulled into the waning traffic, "9:03 P.M. Friday, 2005," he let out a sigh of relief, "the day that I escaped."

He drove in silence for several minutes before pulling onto the highway that ran through Middleton. Whistling a happy tune, he checked the clock again and counted down the seconds until the numbers switched. When he grew bored of that, he counted off the signs that sat alongside the highway. So intent was he upon seeing the next sign that he almost missed his exit. Taking the turn off, Zorpox slowed to a stop in front of a large sign that read _Middleton General Hospital 5 miles._

He looked at the sign of directions and after several second of contemplation, turned left towards the hospital. Several minutes later he had pulled into the parking garage and was parked on the third level twenty feet away from a noisy air conditioning vent.

He shut the van off and turned in his seat to the full van, "All right," he pulled a .45 caliber handgun from a bag and cocked it with a bored expression, "Now we wait."

* * *

The door to Ann's office opened softly and Ann walked back into her office in silence. She glanced at her wall mounted clock that read _9:25_, before she silently pulled a chair away from her desk and sat it next to the sleeping form of Yori.

"I didn't know how to answer you before but now, I think I do," she whispered at the still form, "I know that you've done some terrible things in your life. Things that you should be punished for," she took a deep breath, "However I also know that the tough girl act you put up is just that, an act. You're nothing more than a little girl looking to love and be loved back."

She paused as Yori stirred in her sleep, but continued once Yori settled down, "I know that I'm probably going to regret doing this when I hear what you did, but like you said, 'All for the greater good.'"

She stopped and thought back to her conversation on the elevator, "I wasn't ready to lose Kimmy, no parent is never ready to lose their first born or any child for that matter, but when I see you, I see a bit of Kim."

"Her defiance, her stubornness, her sense of honor," she wiped her eyes, "I know you did some bad things to get to this point tonight, but I know that like Kim, you'll do the right thing, maybe not all the time, maybe not tonight but when the time's right at the end, you'll make the right choice."

"You have to make the right choice."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. I just write about it.

**Author's Notes:** I know it seems like I changed my mind about killing Ann, but I have always intended to keep her alive through this story. I know that this chapter isn't as action packed as the previous chapters but think of it as the calm before the storm. Special thanks to Warper, LTAOZFAN, Stubbs101, Sacred White Phoenix, The Enduring Man-Child, Donteatacowman, xyzisme, Sentinel103, Captain Deadpool and Befread. You all made my week with your reviews and ideas. Thanks to all of you who have read this and still continue to read this.


	10. Yamanouchi Passion

**Brrtz**

William Dunn Du walked through the cell door and sat down on the tiny bed on the far side of the cell. He took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a sigh as the cell door closed with a loud clang.

He was silent for several minutes as he stared at the door in front of him not really seeing anything. He wasn't going to try to deny what he had done, it was stupid of him to provoke Tam like he did. He'd forgotten what that detective had done to criminals when teamed with Sarah. He shook his head, instantly regretting it as the pain from the interrogation erupted in his skull, instead he tried to remember Her plan. If it worked, Tam and the rest of Middleton PD wouldn't be a problem and with Kim already out of the way...well that only left Stoppable. When it was time, he would be taken care of and taken care of swiftly.

* * *

Hobble opened the door to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. All hope of going home early was gone as he just got back from the massacre in Ron's hospital room. He held a file of photos for his guest to look through.

"Four dead in the Medical Wing," he murmured to himself as he sat at his desk, "Wade's gone, all our databases wiped out..." he held his head in his hands, "Zita might be able to recover something off that hard drive of hers to help us restore our hard drives, but for the moment, if we don't have physical evidence, we can't hold anyone in jail."

He rose from his desk and shot his mysterious partner a look of hate, "When you suggested this idea, is this what you had in mind?"

She held her hands out defensively and walked to the edge of the desk light's glow, "I never knew that we would lose everything electronic-"

Hobble lost it and he pulled her into the light of his desk. Shoving some photos from the folder on the desk he shouted, "LOOK AT THESE!"

She turned away but Hobble held her arm like a vise, "Now I know you can break my arm in two, but right now you will look at what you caused. In one day you," he paused and let the words sink in, "no one else, are responsible for the deaths of almost 8 people."

She looked visibly shocked, "but I didn't-"

He snorted, "Oh don't give me that," he pushed her away, disgusted with himself and with her, "You knew what might happen and what would probably happen once we agreed to this plan," he sighed and fought the urge to pour himself a glass of scotch, "And on top of all this, Yori's escape probably meant that she was lying to us. We can't trust anything that she told us in her questioning and this only proves it," he paused and looked at her with contempt.

She looked away, Hobble's words finally hitting home, "I didn't want any of this," she whispered.

"Well tough luck Princess," Hobble sneered, "You got it. And on top of that, your boy Ronald killed four people, including leaving a scalpel in Henderson's neck, and has taken to calling himself," he laughed, "get this, 'Zorputz'. Or something like that."

She stiffened and the glow of the lamp showcased her extreme terror, "Zorpox the Conquerer?"

Hobble looked at her questioningly, "You knew about this?"

The woman shook as pure terror took control of her, "Get Tam and Scarlet in here now. Our priority is to now find Zorpox while we still can."

Hobble looked at her, "He killed four of my people, and yes I want him locked up, but it is not worth sacrificing all that we've done today," he took a breath, "I seem to recall you saying two years ago, 'for the greater good'."

She shook her head, "The man that you're dealing with now scares even me. He's smart, tactical, has no regard for human life, and completely insane. We need a city wide manhunt for Zorpox before it's too late."

Hobble shook his head back and held up a hand, "And I'm saying no. He's a crazy killer who's not worth losing the element of surprise on," he pointed at his door, "but if it means that much to you, go out there and order one yourself."

She snarled dangerously at him, "You know that I can't do that."

Hobble glared back, "Then my verdict stands, besides," he took a deep breath, "If he's so deadly, why hasn't he hit us?"

As if in response to his question, the entire building shook as several blocks of C4 in various sections of the Middleton Parking garage suddenly exploded, throwing everyone inside to the ground as the building's shaking increased until the entire building rocked back and forth.

Through it all, Hobble's friend stayed on her feet, "He could have leveled the building Hobble," she said, "but he chose not to. He's sending us a message."

"And what's that?" Hobble yelled as the shaking died down only to start again as another set of C4 explosives were set off.

"I'm back."

* * *

_Cough Cough_

Zita breathed deeply into the oxygen max and tried to clear her lungs of the foul smoke as an EMT treated her hand for the burn.

"You are incredibly lucky," the female EMT reported, "that door knob only burned your skin. You'll have a good scar, but you won't need any outside work to fix your hand."

Zita looked up as she pulled at her oxygen mask away from her mouth to speak, "How do you know that I grabbed a door knob?"

She just pointed at her hand and Zita saw the metal outline seared into her hand. Staring at the scar she laughed weakly, "Well when I'm back-" she broke off coughing and the EMT placed the mask back on.

"No more talking for you," she ordered sternly, "Just breathe deeply and I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes."

Zita nodded as the EMT left Zita sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance. Feeling something cold pressing up against the skin of her stomach, Zita looked down and saw the external hard drive still cushioned against her stomach.

She lifted the plastic box up to level with her eyes and did a visual check to see if the device could still function. Next, she pulled the mask from her face for a few seconds as she blew ash from the partially melted hard drive until she was sure it was clean. Next she pulled away the top half of the outer electric case and threw that away, she wasn't going to need it anymore.

She held the metallic of the hard drive still protected in the other plastic half in her hand and was about to touch the main CPU but a voice stopped her.

"Are you static free?"

She looked up to see Felix Renton sitting across from her, a protective blanket being held above her to block the falling ash.

"What?" she asked dumbly through her oxygen mask.

"Are you static free?" Felix asked again, "If you're not and you touch that, you'll erase the hard drive."

"Yeah, I know what it'll do," she replied, "but I'm surprised that you're asking me that. Of course I'm static free."

Felix nodded, "May I?" he held out a single finger.

Zita sighed and set the box down before holding a finger out in response, "Fine," she sighed.

**ZAP**

Zita nearly dropped the hard drive as the electric shock jolted her body, "See?" Felix asked smugly, "You didn't clear yourself for static."

Zita smiled and tapped Felix's hand to clear off any remaining static, "Thanks Felix," she laughed but stopped upon seeing the stretcher carrying Wade being placed in a van and taken away.

Felix saw her look and sobered up as well, "Hey, if you need to look at that hard drive," he pointed at two houses down, "I'm pretty sure that I can set something up for you at my place."

She nodded as the EMT returned and took the mask from her face, "Thanks Felix, I'd like that."

* * *

Kim Possible's smiling face was the first thing to greet Yori upon her waking up. She shrunk back in shock before realizing that it was just a picture of Kim hung up on Ann's wall. Looking a little further down, Yori saw Kim's brothers, her father and finally a picture of the entire family.

She tried to roll over but found a rubber tube attached to her left arm still held her in place. Without any hesitation, Yori pulled the tube out and placed a bit of gauze on the slit in her arm. She held the gauze in place and looked behind her where she saw a piece of medical tape, more gauze, a clean shirt and she looked around the now empty office.

**Boom**

The door to Ann's office opened as Ann Possible burst in and slammed the door shut behind her.

See Yori sitting up with a bemused expression on her face, Ann thrust the shirt into Yori's hands, "Dr. Stevens in the O.R. contacted me about three minutes ago and he told me that a S.W.A.T. team was coming up to my office.

Yori pulled the shirt over her head and knew immediately that the team was there for her, she only hoped that Ann wouldn't be hurt in the exchange.

"Yori?" Ann's voice jolted Yori from her internal monologue, "I just asked you why are they here?"

Yori didn't reply but instead grabbed her bloodied shirt and pulled off the tag before showing it to Ann, "You see this tag?" she asked as she looked around the room quickly for a way out. She saw Ann nod and pressed lightly on it, "It's a GPS transponder, basically it means my employer knows exactly where I am at all times. It also helps her identify my location should I be killed."

Ann gestured to the tag that blinked a yellow light, "But you're not dead."

Yori smiled sadly and crushed the tag in her small but powerful fist, "Obviously not, but for some reason she now wants me dead."

"So she calls in the police?" Ann asked incredulously.

Yori shrugged nonchalantly, "She's well connected."

Ann looked up in shock and Yori pointed to the corner of Ann's office, "Apart from your door, is there any way out of here?"

Ann shook her head, "No, what you see is what you get."

Yori nodded, "hide beneath your desk," she paused to think of a way out, "When the S.W.A.T. team gets in here, tell them I forced you to help me."

Ann nodded and ducked beneath her desk as Yori took a hesitant step forward but stumbled around as stars clouded her vision as she adjusted to her recent blood loss.

She finally cleared her head and looked around the room for an escape, but the room had only one door and a large plate glass window. She ran to the window and looked down with a bit of hope but quickly lost all hope as she saw the sweet grass of freedom thirteen floors down. Shaking her head, Yori turned away as she tried to look for some other way.

The sound of the door knob being turned drew Yori's head to the door and with a sigh, she dropped to her knees with her hands over her head and her back facing Ann's desk and her face towards the door.

**Boom**

The door thundered open as Global Justice and S.W.A.T. team officers stormed into the room.

"FREEZE!" the lead guard with the name _Frakes_ on his back shouted at the still form of Yori. A single cord of rappelling rope was strapped to his back and Yori made a mental note of its location. Keeping his eyes and gun trained on Yori, he called out to the rest of his team, "Clear?"

"Clear," came the reply.

Frakes pulled a set of wrist ties from his pocket and grabbed Yori's wrists, "Yori Yamamoto, you have the righ-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Yori's wrists bent and slid through his grasp. The next thing he knew, Yori's hands had clipped the rope from his back before grabbing his belt, clicking the rope in place and throwing him through the air. Frakes gave a shout of surprise as he flew through the glass window and fell down the thirteen stories.

Around the ninth floor, his belt jerked and he found himself dangling by the rope attached to his back, "Help?" he called out weakly to anyone who would hear him.

* * *

In Ann's office, Yori held the rope with both hands and looked at the guards with a strained look, "He's getting heavy."

The officers looked at each other in confusion before nodding to the window one guard ordered, "Pull him up."

Yori shook her head, "I don't think so. You see, you're going to let me go before I even think of pulling him back up here."

One guard with _Stevens_ printed on his back took a cautious step forward, "No matter what you do, we're still going to bring you in."

Yori nodded and let a portion of the rope slide through her hands, causing all the officers to jump towards the rope. Yori smiled knowingly, "We all know that Frakes means something to you so if you want him back alive, you'll do as I say."

The room was silent as Yori thought quickly. It came to her quickly and she nodded to Stevens, "You, open that AC vent."

Stevens didn't move so Yori let the rope play out a little bit more, "Don't think that I won't."

He nodded and pried the cover of the metal grate off, "There. Now pull him back."

Yori nodded and pulled up the remaining slack. Putting it on the desk, Yori looked right at Stevens and said, "Don't drop him," before letting go of the line.

Yori leaped through the air and slid perfectly into the large cooling vent as the rope unwound and Frakes fell to the ground.

As Yori flew through the air, Stevens dove beneath her and grabbed the rope, however the weight of Frakes was easily more than Stevens and he pulled the Stevens to the edge of the window. Stevens propped his feet up against the window frame and groaned as he held Frakes in place. He turned back to the rest of the GJ officers who were helping with the rope, "All right," he shouted, "One group help me haul Frakes in, the other finds Yori. GO!"

* * *

Yori screamed as she fell through the air ducts. Shortly upon entering the cooling system, she had fallen feet first through a large hole in the system that she assumed would lead her to the base of the hospital. As she fell however, the sound of a whirring blade came closer and she knew a fan was waiting for her. Knowing that she had to do something, she pressed her arms against the side of the shaft and tried to slow her fall.

After a bit of sliding and cursing, Yori stopped her fall. Bracing herself against the shaft's walls, she looked around for an exit and found a vent to the parking garage waiting for her. She crawled into the duct and after a few tense seconds, kicked out the vent. Moving quickly, Yori slid out of the cooling system and landed on the ground with the grace of a cat.

"Very nice moves," a familiar voice said, "Of course, I would have killed them all and left on my own terms without the sliding down the vents like some escaping amateur."

Not believing her ears, Yori looked to her left to see a deep blue Ron Stoppable leaning against a large van with S.W.A.T. written on the side.

"Stoppable-San?" she asked in disbelief as she gazed at the now fully blue man.

He shook his head, "No, Zorpox," he paused and whispered, "The Conquerer."

Yori smiled and bowed politely, "Of course. How stupid of me..." she waited for a few seconds before looking around awkwardly, "I'll just be going."

Zorpox shook his head, "Yori is it?" she nodded as he offered her a .45 caliber hand gun, "Yori I have a proposition for you. And if you want to get out of this hospital alive, you'll take it."

* * *

The parking garage was a mess and that was putting it lightly. Concrete support pillars were laced with enormous cracks while some had been split in two. Cars were overturned and aflame, little fires still burned but firefighters on hand quickly extinguished them before they could get any worse.

Hobble walked among several overturned cars with Tam and Scarlet by his side, the trio lost in the sheer destruction caused by Ron.

"You said Stoppable did this?" asked Tam, saying the first comprehensible sentence since learning of Sarah's death.

Hobble nodded and grimly replied, "He did this without any of us noticing and we just checked the evidence lockers."

Scarlet placed a hand on her forehead, "he didn't."

Hobble nodded, "took everything in there that could be of value."

Tam looked at his own burnt out police car, "everything that we pulled from that drug bust?"

Hobble shook his head, "Big picture Tam, everything is gone. Machine guns, RPG's C4, grenades, two S.W.A.T. uniforms and a S.W.A.T. van to haul it all away with. Every illegal weapon that we've pulled in over the last three months is gone."

Scarlet looked at Hobble with confusion, "he fit our entire illegal weapons locker into the back of a van? Without anyone noticing?"

Hobble nodded, "He used the confusion caused by Wade's system crashing and his death to break free, move our weapons and escape."

"What about LoJack?" Tam asked as he leaned into his car and dug through the burnt fabric of his seat.

"Pardon?" Scarlet asked.

"LoJack," Tam replied as he pulled a blackened revolver from his car and started wiping off the black soot that covered the outside of the gun, "LoJack is something we use to track all government vehicles now. It's a little GPS plugged into your car that broadcasts your location to a computer which then tells Hobble, or who ever is asking where you are."

Betty Director walked up holding a metallic plate with wires dangling from it, "You mean this LoJack device Tam?"

Tam nodded and blew some dust from the chambers of the blackened gun, "Yep, that would be it."

Betty nodded, "we found this in one of the other burnt out vans," she held up a piece of paper, "tucked inside, I'm assuming to keep it safe from the explosion was this," Tam snatched the note and read aloud.

_Can Kimmie come out to play?_

Betty shook her head, "First Kim is killed, then Yori dies but actually fakes her death to escape," she paused to look over her notes, "then Stoppable goes crazy, kills the people assigned to protect him, adopts the identity of a super villain, blows up our squad cars, and escapes with all your illegal weapons?"

Tam looked at her, "he just hit the squad cars and vans? Personal cars are OK?"

Hobble nodded, "We have the majority of people park two blocks down so we can fit all our squad cars in here."

Tam shrugged as Betty continued, "Look, you three have done a bang-up job today," she gestured around the burnt garage, "but right now, you people have released one of the deadliest psychopaths into the world-"

Hobble knew where this conversation was going and held up a hand to silence Betty before patting Tam and Scarlet on their shoulders, "I need to talk to Betty alone," he saw their looks of confusion but a glare shut them up, "Now."

He waited until they were out of range before talking, "I know what you're about to say, so just say it."

Betty nodded, "Fine," she paused and pulled a piece of paper from her coat pocket, "Effective immediately the Middleton police department is off the case. Everything you have pertaining to this investigation belongs to me," she saw his jaw tighten and she added, "Tam, Scarlet and whoever that person in your office is, they all work for me now. I'll let you still work for me and since my people won't be here for another few hours, I'll let your people run the show until they show up. You have until they arrive to tell your officers and integrate them with G.J," she saw his look of betrayal and shrugged, "Face it Dennis, you're out."

* * *

"So wait," Zorpox spun the wheel as he wound his way out of the hospital's parking garage, "Was everything you told Hobble a complete lie?" he waited for a few seconds as Yori sat in silence, "Hello?" he asked, "You want me to repeat the question?"

Yori shook her head, "That will not be necessary-" Zorpox made a motion that suggested she speak, "I am trying to remember what was true and what wasn't."

Zorpox laughed as she tried explain herself, "A lie with bits of truth thrown in?"

Yori smiled slyly, "Yes, I merely told a lie to pass time until Hirotaka and Fukushima would be in place to aid in my escape."

Zorpox shrugged, "So you made up a story off the top of your head to..."

Now it was Yori's turn to shrug, "...to buy time I suppose."

It was silent in the van for a few moments as they drove on but as they passed level after level, Yori grew more restless, "Stoppable-San... I mean Zorpox-San," Yori stammered with the name in nervousness, "your plan is never going to work."

She was clad in a S.W.A.T. officer's uniform complete with a face covering helmet given to her by Zorpox fit her perfectly but every time she moved, she felt exposed and someone would identify her for who she really was.

Zorpox turned in his seat to faced his companion, "Yori for the final time, this will work. I came up with the plan before you came through that vent and as such, it won't fail."

Yori reached down and tugged at her new clothes and shook her head, "Zorpox-San, this idea is foolish and will not work."

Zorpox nodded silently to himself and brought the van to a stop in the middle of the parking garage. Looking around to make sure they were alone he unbuckled and spun in his seat to face her.

"Yori?" he asked neutrally, "Can you remove your helmet please and place it in your lap?"

The helmet bobbed up and down and she quickly removed it, "Yes Zorpox?" she asked once the entire thing was remove and placed in her lap, "what is it?"

**SLAP**

Yori's face turned sharply as Zorpox's gloved hand slapped against her face soundly and brought tears to Yori's eyes. The force of the blow brought stars to her eyes and for the briefest of seconds, she was unable to remember where or even who she was. She vaguely felt the helmet being put back on her head before blacking out.

* * *

When she finally came to, the van was passing a road block and the helmet was securely covering her face. She rode in silence, her face still stinging and she felt as if her cheek was swelling up.

After another two minutes of driving, Zorpox pulled off to the side of the road and removed her helmet.

Seeing her fearful eyes and flinching body, Zorpox pulled one of her gloved hands to his mouth and kissed the top of it, "Oh Yori," he breathed, "Yori I am so sorry. I didn't want to do that but you forced me to," Yori was still in shock but she felt her head nodding, "Yori, I'm sorry and if we stick with the plan, I won't have to do that again. Ok?"

Yori nodded, not out of fear but out of respect. After all she'd earned it, why hadn't she seen it before, here was the Master of Yamanouchi telling her what to do and she freaked out. Of course she deserved that slap.

She didn't understand it when she first met Zorpox but upon seeing this new version of Ron she had knew that this was the Master of the Mystical Monkey Power. The one destined to rule the world and she at his side. She know knew that whatever Zorpox said would be right and she would follow him to the ends of the earth if necessary.

She looked up from her thoughts and saw the chocolate eyes that had the faintest bits of red mixed in staring back at her with sorrow and apology written into them, "Do you forgive me?" Zorpox asked genuinely.

Yori nodded and felt a tear streak down her face, "Of course Zorpox," she brought her other hand to his cheek and pulled his face to hers. She stopped Zorpox a quarter of an inch from hers and whispered, "from the moment I met Ron-Chan, I was his," she looked down in shame, "but he always loved Kim-Chan," she looked back up with respect in her eyes, "Now I see that you are the man needed to run Yamanouchi for all time."

Zorpox had no idea what Yori meant but he wasn't about to correct her, after all she was bending exactly the way he had expected her to bend.

With a final sigh, Yori pulled Zorpox's lips to hers and kissed him with all the pent up frustrations and passion that she had been holding back since the day she met him.

A dull thumping came from the back of the van and Yori turned to stare back there. She saw a man tied up and blindfolded and she looked at Zorpox questiongly. Zorpox placed a finger on her lips lovingly and whispered, "It's all part of the plan."

* * *

"Middleton P.D. this is Sharon," the telephone dispatcher answered into the telephone line, "How can I direct your call?"

"Yes," the voice on the other line said, "Chief Hobble please."

Sharon turned to her directory and saw a note from Hobble saying that he didn't want to be disturbed. Turning back to the conversation she announced, "I'm sorry, Chief Hobble is in a meeting at the moment, would you like to leave a message?"

"Umm..." she heard the speaker sigh for a second before replying, "Um yeah. Listen, I set off those bombs about an hour ago and I'm not sure if all of them went off, so if you could just give him that message at his earliest convenience, that'd be great."

Sharon leaned forward in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Well," a laugh permeated the voice, "I'm not sure if all my C4 charges went off as planned..." she heard him thinking as she scrambled to patch Hobble through, "I'm not sure if I forgot to detonate a few more."

Sharon got a confirming click meaning Hobble's phone line was ready and she spoke rapidly, "Here's Hobble now."

"I thought as much," Zorpox answered knowingly.

"Hello this is Hobble," Chief Hobble spoke into his cell phone, "Who is this?"

"Why Chief," Zorpox said in a surprised tone, "What are the odds of me talking to you tonight?"

"You called me Ron," Hobble snarled through the line as he signaled Tam, Scarlet and Betty over. He pushed a button and the conversation blared out through the cell phone's speakers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath through the line, "No, my name is not Ron," there was a pause on the other end and Hobble heard Ron talking to someone else. After a bit of conversing, Ron was back, "Ron is dead or at the very least unreachable. He traded places with me."

Hobble rolled his eyes, "And who are you?"

"Why I'm Zorpox," Zorpox announced with a flourish over the phone line, "Zorpox the Conquerer."

Hobble looked at the others gathered around and shrugged, "Who?"

Zorpox turned back to Yori, "See my dear? This is why I suggested that we just blow the place and call it a day. You had to suggest a phone call to warn them."

"Warn us from what?" Betty cut in.

"Hello Dr. Director," Zorpox laughed, "I assume that Hobble has me on speaker phone?"

"Yes 'Zorpox' I do," Hobble said, "Now I assume that-"

He was cut off, "Is She there Hobble?"

Tam looked around in confusion, "I'm sorry who? Scarlet or Betty?"

"No no no," Zorpox laughed, "Although Mr. Agmiln, I must say your choice in women is surprising to say the least," Zorpox's laughter died softly for a moment before he added, "And to lose your lover just to hop into the arms of another," Zorpox stroked Yori's cheek affectionately, "Why you just may have sunk to my level or at the very least, Will Du's."

Tam was about to say something back but a hand from Scarlet stopped him before he could utter a syllable, "Now Hobble," Zorpox sighed as he returned to the task at hand, "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Now where is she?"

Hobble shook his head, "She's dead Zorpox. Kim was killed last night."

Zorpox looked at Yori and for the first time from meeting this new version of Ron, Yori saw doubt in his eyes, "Are you sure Hobble?"

Hobble nodded, "We have her on a slab down in the morgue, I can send you pictures if you'd like."

He heard Zorpox reply, "That won't be necessary. However my associate would like me to warn you in advance."

"Warn us of what?" Betty asked, "Please know Zorpox that we do not deal well with threats."

"But of course," Zorpox replied sarcastically, "However you should be aware that as one grows older, on tends to forget where they misplaced things."

"What are you saying Zorpox?" Hobble asked in a tired tone.

"Just that fifteen explosives went off in the parking garage, correct?" Zorpox asked as he smiled at Yori.

"What about it?" came the hesitant question.

"Well, truth be told, I actually planted seventeen explosives," he let that hang in the air, "Fifteen there and two elsewhere. Now here's what I want. I hold the detonator for the final two explosives in my hands and when I feel like it, I'll push the button."

Hobble shot a look to the trio and they strained to listen to Zorpox's demands, "Where are the bombs Zorpox?"

"You see," Zorpox said sheepishly, "I can't remember if I left them on a support strut that if blown will destroy the water tower and water supply for Middleton...or maybe I left them in the Natural Gas refinery..." he paused and Hobble heard him talking off the phone again, "maybe I dropped them off at the Middleton Space Center...or maybe they're babysitting the Possibles back home."

Hobble's eyebrows raised slightly, "Why there?"

"Oh no reason," Zorpox said innocently before he he explained, "It's just that those two boys have enough rocket fuel and half built experiments in their room that if detonated would flatten a sizable portion of the city. And let's not even talk about the garage," Zorpox closed his eyes in ectasy at the thought of the sheer destruction, "All those chemicals if put under extreme temperature will mix together and create a deadly gas that would kill any living object in the city," he let out a low whistle, "Oh man there goes the other half," Zorpox let out an insane laugh as Hobble snapped his fingers at Tam and Scarlet, who dashed off to round up the on duty officers, "You have forty five minutes Hobble," Zorpox said, dropping the laughter and replacing it with a deadly tone, "before I blow the charges."

"But wait-"

"Have a nice night," Zorpox said as he hung up and placed the phone in his pocket.

He turned back to the van but before he could open his door, Yori pushed him against it and spun him around to face her. Placing her lips on his she kissed him unabashedly for several seconds before Zorpox pushed her off easily.

"Not now my dearest," he chastised, "We have a few friends to visit and one to release."

Yori's eyes looked down in sadness but Zorpox lifted her face to face his, "but we'll finish this later."

The spark returned to her eyes and she giggled excitedly, "Promise?"

Zorpox massaged her swollen cheek gently before kissing her lightly, "For you my dear...I promise the world."

She smiled warmly and whispered in his ear, "I'll hold you to that."

Zorpox smiled and walked to the back of the van. Pulling the doors open he gazed upon the blindfolded and tied up police officer on the floor of the van.

Zorpox crouched down and pulled the blindfold from the man's eyes and waited until the man's eyes had adjusted to his surroundings and Yori was in position before talking, "Sorry..." he checked the name on the man's vest, "...John Freeman," he read slowly, "about that whole abduction thing back there," Zorpox apologized with a sheepish shrug, "If you do what we want, we'll let you live for now," he waited as the officer looked at him in confusion, "OK?"

The officer nodded, "OK."

Zorpox reached into his front pocket and pulled out a tiny pill no larger than a pencil eraser before offering it to the police officer, "Swallow this."

The Officer shook his head but a karate chop to the back of the neck from Yori caused his mouth to fly open. Zorpox used that second of surprise to shove the pill into the man's mouth and force the man's mouth closed. After several seconds of struggling, the man swallowed the pill and Zorpox pulled the man roughly out of the van.

Throwing him to the ground, Zorpox undid the handcuffs on his wrists before tossing him a radio, "Go ahead call for help or do whatever you want to do. I'm not going to try to stop you or anything."

Freeman looked on in confusion as he pushed himself to his feet, "Wait? That's it?"

Zorpox slammed the doors shut and turned back to the officer, "That's it."

With that he entered the front of the van and started it up. After several seconds he drove off into the night with Yori.

* * *

A million things ran through Middleton Police Chief Dennis Hobble's mind as he barked out his orders to the assembled officers of Middleton in the in the middle of the lobby of the police station as his officers stood in rapt attention, "Jones, Argus," the two detectives looked up expectantly, "You two take a Bomb Disposal team and get to the Water tower. Burnett, Lowry," the two cops stopped their conversation and snapped to attention, "Same thing, only this time, go to the gas plant. Angel, Butterman," the two looked up from their snack, "you two are off to the Space Center. Tam-"

"Umm," Tam raised his hand meekly.

Hobble sighed and checked his watch, "Yes Tam?"

"Umm, we really don't have cars...so how do we get there?" Tam asked as he pointed below him towards the destroyed garage and the officers nodded in agreement.

Hobble shook his head, "I'm assuming that you drove here today."

Tam shrugged, "Yeah, in my own car."

Hobble nodded and pointed at Tam, "All right, you all take your own cars to get there."

Everyone looked shocked and a low murmur rose from the crowd, "Look," Hobble shouted over the murmuring instantly silencing them, "Unless you want to walk, take your own cars. Make sure you have someone who knows how to defuse a bomb."

Scarlet raised her hand, "Yes Scarlet?" Hobble asked with a annoyed tone.

"Armor and weapons?" came the question.

Hobble pointed to the second floor where the armory was stationed, "Zoprox just took our illegal weapons, but our gun cage was untouched. Take whatever weapon you can find. Anything else?"

It was silent for a second and Hobble shouted, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go! We only have," he checked his watch, "thirty-five minutes to find and defuse the bombs."

Hobble clapped his hands together before the lobby erupted in pandemonium as officers scrambled to find rides and weapons.

"Chief," Tam called out and appeared behind Hobble as he neared his office.

Hobble pointed towards the crowd, "No Tam. She wants you out there guarding the Possibles."

Tam shook his head and nodded towards the office, "Who is she?"

Hobble shrugged and took a step toward Tam, "Tam, you're like a son to me and I would like to explain everything to you," he pointed at a wall mounted clock, "but right now we have thirty-four minutes to save Middleton so I really can't stop to answer every single one of your questions," he paused, "the greater good right?"

Tam nodded indecisively as he stared into Hobble's eyes, "Right."

Hobble saw the confusion in Tam's eyes and placed an hand on Tam's shoulder before asking, "Are you here Tam?"

Tam shook his head, "I don't know Chief...she," he looked away distantly, "Sarah was everything to me."

Hobble nodded and squeezed Tam's shoulder like a Father would a son, "Tam, I need you here now," he saw Tam nod slowly, "Right now the town is going to hell and you are the best officer that I have."

Tam didn't say anything but continued to look down, "Look," Hobble began, "We all lose people Tam, but that shouldn't distract you from what's going on now," he looked over Tam's shoulder where he saw Scarlet waiting patiently by the door, "or whose trying to be there for you."

Tam nodded and looked Hobble square in the eye with a new confidence, "Possible's place?"

Hobble nodded and smiled, "Possible's place."

Tam pulled away from Hobble and joined Scarlet before disappearing into the crowd.

Hobble watched them for several seconds before retreating back into his office and pulling a map from his desk. Laying it out on his desk he waited for his partner to join him before saying, "Tam's asking questions."

She shrugged and ran a marker over a location, "The Water Tower...he's not going for that."

"Why not?" Hobble asked in confusion.

The woman pointed at a building three blocks away, "this a central hub for the water supply, the Water Tower is only a symbol and Zorpox doesn't destroy symbols, he destroys the world."

_Swish_

She marked another one, "Different idea behind the Natural Gas Refinery but still he won't destroy it," she bit into the top of the marker as she thought, "Any flames in the pipes and the whole town goes up in flames. He's not ready to kill himself just yet."

Hobble pointed at the Space Center and Kim Possible's house, "So it's one of these two?"

She nodded, "One already has several empty rockets and some very deadly chemicals," she paused and circled the Space Center with the marker, "the other has access to launching most, if not all rockets on other countries."

Hobble looked at her expectantly, "So which one is he going for?"

She looked up and said very calmly although Hobble knew she was covering her fear, "I don't know."

"So what do we do?" came the question.

She looked at Hobble sadly, "Pray that we can stop Zorpox before it's too late."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. I just write about it.

**Author's Notes: **About time. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for the usual update, but for some reason the powers above took this chapter down after I posted it. Hopefully this time it will work. Next weeks chapter may be late as I'm going through that wonderful time in college life known as midterms. Thanks to Zaratan, LTAOZFAN, Sacred White Phoenix, The Enduring Man-Child, Warper, Stubbs101, Captain Deadpool, Donteatacowman, isralebauman and Sentinel103 for reviewing. Hopefully I've given you all more theories to think about.


	11. A Hunk of Blue Plastic

Twins have defied the laws of science and multiple explanations for thousands of years. Presently, science is still unable to explain why when one burns their arm, their twin several miles, or even several hundred miles away will clutch their arm in pain as well. Many have attributed this to a minor form of telepathy, others have dismissed this as a random coincidence while still others believe this to be the permanent bond created by twins in the womb.

On the top bunk of his bunk bed, Timothy Possible didn't need his bond to tell him that his brother was in pain. When their Mother had discovered Kim's body that morning with a bullet hole through her skull, the boys at first thought that it was a joke but upon closer examination while their mom dialed 911, the truth began to sink in that Kim was gone.

When it truly sank in, his world collapsed, not only because he had lost a sister, but the last thing that he had done was spy on her and Ron during one of their make-out sessions and threaten her with revealing them. It was blackmail, but what little brother didn't blackmail their sister? Jim had jumped on board the second he was told the plan and Tim knew that his brother would upload those photos to everyone's computer if Kim didn't agree to their demands. Instead of answering, Kim had simply walked away sadly and gone to bed.

They had decided to wait that night and in the morning, she was found dead. Instead of his last words to her being something nice like, "I love," or "sleep well," his last words had been, "do this or I'll get you in trouble." It had fully sunk in when a police detective had started to question them, he had messed up his last chance to make peace with his sister. That was why he knew his brother was in pain, because he felt just as bad for all the things he'd done to his sister and now he had no way to atone for those mistakes.

Tim rolled onto his side and stared blankly at the wall as he attempted to think of something-anything so he wouldn't focus on the pain he felt.

_Negative B plus or minus the square root of, _Tim thought as he heard a car drive past his house and stop. It was probably his Mom coming back from her drive. Dad had sent her out to clear her head and Tim didn't blame her. She hadn't broken down once today and showed him a side that he had never seen before, the cold and emotionless side that she used during surgeries. Only here it was addressing her daughter, his sister. The front door to his house opened and Tim heard his Father move down the hallway to talk to his Mom.

_-B squared minus 4ac, all over 2a_, he continued to think as he heard voices.

The voices died down and soon one set left for the living room while another set of footsteps stopped at his door. Slowly the door to his room opened and he saw someone enter. He guessed it was his mother coming to say good night so he stayed on his side, pretending to be asleep.

Silence reigned in his room for several seconds and Tim felt as if his Mother was staring at him. Rolling over to face her he stared in shock as he came face to face with-

"Shh," Zorpox's blue face leaned in until they were nearly nose to nose, "If you talk," he whispered and a scalpel suddenly appeared next to Tim's eye, "you'll wake your brother," Zorpox smiled, "and we can't have that."

He chuckled slightly and waited for Tim to nod in confirmation before whispering, "now lets go see your Father."

* * *

James Timothy Possible sat in silence as Yori paced idly around the living room in silence, methodically closing the blinds and waiting for Zorpox to return. James cocked his head to one side and stared at Yori quietly before holding up a hand to speak. She didn't acknowledge him so he asked anyway.

"Are you all right?" he asked and gestured to her face.

Yori absent-mindedly placed a gloved hand gently on the side of her face and massaged her swollen cheek, "I fell down some stairs," she lied.

James nodded to her eye that looked like it had been blackened recently, "and that?"

Yori shrugged looked away, "I walked into a door."

James nodded and asked, "Yori, we had a woman that worked in our physics department and her husband used to beat her," he saw Yori stiffen, "Whenever asked about her bruises she just said that she fell down some stairs."

Yori nodded and turned to face face him, "I questioned his plan," she looked beyond James' shoulder down the hallway where Zorpox emerged with Jim and Tim, "and I paid for it."

James' eyes widened for the briefest of seconds as Zorpox came back in, leading Tim while holding a still sleeping Jim, "Now that we're all here," he handed the sleeping child off to his father, "we can begin," he paused to make sure everyone was paying attention before asking, "Where is the Kimmunicator?"

* * *

To say that Tam was reckless on the road was an understatement and while she had glimpsed a tiny bit of his driving earlier that day, that was a Sunday drive compared to this and for the third time since entering Tam's car, Scarlet prayed for her continued survival.

Scarlet gasped and clenched the seat as Tam forced his BMW Z4 to it's limits in a mad race against time.

"How much time is left?" he called out as he shifted and the car rocketed through a red light. He spun the wheel several times and just missed several cars going through the intersection. Making it through the intersection without a single scratch to his car, he turned to Scarlet, "Scarlet how much time?"

Her eyes widened and she screamed, "SEMI!"

Tam's gaze returned to the road and he slammed on the breaks and down shifted as he passed the Semi Truck and cut it off as he continued down the road. Behind him, the semi locked its breaks and jackknifed in the center of the road. For the briefest of seconds it appeared to be all right, but the weight of the trailer caused the Semi to tip on its side and slide down the street.

Scarlet looked out Tam's back window at the wreck before turning back to Tam, "Did you see that?"

Tam nodded, "Yeah," he paused for a second as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "That was my bad."

Scarlet nodded to the cars trapped behind the Semi wreck, "The rest of the team is going to be delayed at least fifteen minutes."

Tam nodded as he dug the phone from his pocket, "So how much time will we have left?"

Scarlet did the mental calculations, "Once they arrive, we'll have about ten minutes to clear out the remaining houses and sweep the Possible's house for the bomb."

He shrugged, "Looks like we're going to have to do that on our own."

Scarlet shook her head in disbelief as Tam held the phone to his ear, "This is Agmiln," he was silent for several seconds as he listened to the phone before pushing a button and Zita's voice suddenly sounded in the car.

"_-online. Felix helped recover the drive and we're good to go," _she reported before adding, _"At least for the time being."_

Tam nodded, "And Felix is all right letting you stay over and use his house as a network hub?"

It was silent on the other end for several seconds before she replied, _"What Felix doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"So you haven't told Felix what it is that you're doing?" Scarlet asked as Tam blasted through a stop sign without even slowing down.

"_It's temporary until I can move the data to GJ and let them take over,"_ she explained.

Tam nodded to Scarlet, "So why did you call me? Shouldn't you have called Hobble with this?"

He heard Zita move around before some typing was heard and she answered, _"Hobble and Dr. Director have both been told of what's going on. I told you because the data showed something interesting."_

Scarlet pointed silently at a speed limit sign that said _35 M.P.H. _as she glanced at Tam's speedometer that was up around 125 M.P.H.

Tam pointed back and gave her a thumbs up, "What's interesting?"

"_There's a power source coming from Kim's house,"_ came the reply.

"So?" Scarlet asked as Tam slid through an intersection with a loud screech from his tires, "It's the Possibles, I assumed they had a nuclear reactor in their basement."

"_Something is broadcasting a signal there and whatever it is," _Zita paused as Felix rolled into his room with a drink, _"Whatever it is, it's scrambling any attempts to look at the Possible's house."_

"Meaning?" Tam asked tersely.

"_Something is blocking us from seeing all electronic devices at Kim's house," _Zita answered, _"Or for that matter, I can't even scan the interior of the house without getting blocked. All we have are satellite views but it only magnifies to an overhead view. Think Google Earth quality_."

Scarlet looked at the phone to avoid screaming in fear as Tam turned into an oncoming lane to pass another car, "And why didn't we see this before now?"

In Felix's room Zita shrugged, _"We did. Or at least Wade saw it and for some reason he didn't say anything."_

Tam didn't say anything but spun the wheel to avoid crashing into a sports car that plodded along in front of him.

"Does it have anything to do with today?" Felix asked Zita as he sat in his wheel chair.

She shrugged and addressed the entire group, "After all that's happened today, I don't know what's connected and what's not."

Her phone beeped and she pulled the plastic block away from her ear to look at the screen. _Incoming call...Middleton P.D._

Zita nodded at the phone and spoke to Tam, _"Tam, I have Hobble on the other line, so I'm going to have to go," s_he was silent for several seconds as she peered at a Satellite image of Kim's house, _"It looks like you already have a S.W.A.T. team at the house. When you get there take over and defuse the bomb. OK?"_

Tam nodded and shut off his phone as he pulled down the road that led directly to Kim Possible's house.

* * *

**Screech**

Tam pulled his car to a stop in the Possible's driveway and shut off the engine. It was silent for several seconds as Tam pulled his pistol from his shoulder holster and checked the chamber for a bullet before cocking the gun and shoving it back in its holster. Scarlet followed his example with her gun and when she was ready, the duo exited Tam's car.

Scarlet looked beyond the driveway where an S.W.A.T. van lay undisturbed and she remarked, "There's the backup."

Tam nodded but didn't say anything as he knocked on the door to the house.

_Knockknockknock_

It was silent for several moments before he knocked again.

_Knockknockknock_

This time Tam heard someone shuffling to the door and after several seconds of fumbling the door was opened by a very tired and haggard looking James Possible.

"Yes Officer's?" he asked sleepily, "Can I help you?"

Tam nodded hurriedly and grabbed James by the shoulder and tried to pull him out of the house but the rocket scientist remained rooted to his spot, "Sir, there has been a bomb threat placed at this location and I'm going to need you to follow my associate here to a safe location as we wait for the rest of my team to show up."

James nodded in surprise, "That's-that's absurd. To think that someone would do that to us after all we've been through today..." he trailed off but he still refused to move.

Tam looked at him expectantly, "Sir, can you please go with my partner. While I work with the rest of the S.W.A.T. officers inside?"

James looked confused for a second, "What officers?"

Tam gestured to the van parked on the street, "Those officers."

James nodded and looked at Tam and Tam thought he glimpsed fear in those eyes before they returned to normal, "Oh yes, they showed up around 9:11 tonight."

Tam smiled and nodded, "9:11? That's nice..." he trailed off as James' eyes darted to the partially open door.

Tam followed the gaze to below the open door and saw two shadows in the entry way. It took him a moment fully understand but when it all came together Tam spoke calmly, "Don't worry sir, we'll get this bomb threat disposed of as soon as possible. It's probably just a threat made by a dumb kid," he faked a laugh and James joined in it as well, "Sir why don't you grab your kids while I go radio for a bomb squad," Tam sensed Scarlet was about to say something and pointed at the door. She saw the shadow and it came together as well for her. She quietly pulled her gun and patted Tam on the shoulder when she was ready. Tam silently counted back from three before launching himself at the door and shoved the partially closed door up against the man standing on the other side of it. With the wood protesting, Tam held the door in place and pressed the man on the other side against the wall.

Zorpox found himself unable to move as he fell prey to one of the oldest tricks in the book and despite all his strength found himself unable to move the door the slightest of inches. He was trapped, trapped in a makeshift triangular prison constructed out of the door and the opposing wall.

"SCARLET!," Tam shouted as he held the struggling door in place, "GO!"

Scarlet nodded and with her gun drawn entered the house, "MIDDLETON P.D. EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" she screamed as she methodically cleared the house's rooms by herself.

As she entered the living room, she saw Jim and Tim Possible huddled together on the couch. She approached them and tucked her gun back in it's shoulder holster before placing a hand on Jim, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Jim didn't answer but a look of panic darted across his face. Without a word, Scarlet grabbed the twins and rolled away from the couch.

_Swish_

A deadly hiss sang sounded in the living room and even as Scarlet rolled away she felt the air from a knife just miss her face.

Scarlet continued to roll with the boys as she felt her assailant continue to swipe at her with the knife, tearing up the couch cushions in the process.

_Swish Swish Swish Swish_

Scarlet came to the end of the couch and rolled to the ground. The trio tumbled away with Scarlet closest to the knives. Snapping her leg out, she caught her assailant in the knee and she heard a curse in Japanese, a dull thump followed by another curse. Scarlet rose shakily to her feet and looked at Yori who was now on the ground as her knee throbbed in pain.

After several seconds, Yori pushed herself to her feet and waited as the pain in her knee subsided, "a lucky hit," Yori said begrudgingly as she held the knife in her hands at the ready.

Scarlet smiled and reached into her jacket for her gun only to find the holster empty.

Yori smiled and grabbed the silver gun off the couch, "Looking for this?"

Scarlet didn't answer but glowered at Yori who sighted down the barrel for several seconds before disassembling the gun by hand.

"Your death will have honor," Yori said as she tossed the pieces to the floor where they skidded to a stop in front of Jim and Tim Possible, "Of that I promise you."

"Gee thanks," Scarlet replied sarcastically, "That's kind of you."

Yori nodded and bowed as she failed to see the sarcasm of Scarlet's words. In that brief moment of Yori bowing Scarlet launched herself at Yori and tackled the Japanese Ninja to the floor.

Before Yori could react, Scarlet raised a fist and slammed it into the Japanese woman's nose. Yori struggled to move but Scarlet's fist struck again, this time against Yori's swollen cheek. Yori screamed in pain and grabbed Scarlet's hands but the brown haired woman head butted Yori's head into the floor even as Yori struggled to hold Scarlet in place. As Yori's vision clouded over in stars Scarlet head butted Yori again. And again.

As Scarlet raised her head for a fourth blow, the ninja's hands left Scarlet's wrists and instead and grabbed Scarlet by the neck, Yori bucked her hip and used her leverage to smash Scarlet's head against the living room's coffee table. Scarlet struggled to break free and for a second it appeared as if she had succeeded but a vase suddenly broke over her head and she collapsed to the ground dazed and confused.

Before Scarlet could move, a foot came from nowhere and caught her in the stomach, flipping her over onto her back and knocking the wind from her. Scarlet coughed weekly even as Yori kicked again, this time landing a blow on Scarlet's rib cage. Scarlet heard a crack and cried out in pain even as Yori readied her foot for another blow. However, the foot never made contact as Scarlet caught the foot and twisted Yori off balance. As Yori attempted to recover, Scarlet pushed back and Yori found herself thrown through the air and onto the coffee table.

Yori was the first to recover and pushed her semi battered body into an upright position as she looked for Scarlet. Her world was still spinning but at least she wasn't bleeding as badly as Scarlet.

Scarlet drug her body across the carpeted floor as she bled profusely from a cut on the side of her head and she continued to drag her body across the carpet even as Yori rose shakily to her feet behind her and followed with a knife in hand.

Scarlet continued to crawl even as she felt her limbs growing cold. She knew that at the very least she had a concussion and she didn't want to think about the worst. A pair of boots suddenly appeared in her vision and Scarlet looked up lazily into the beat up face of Yori.

"Hello," she called out sleepily.

Yori smiled and grabbing Scarlet by the hair, pulled her to her feet. When Scarlet was standing, Yori held Scarlet from behind with one hand as she held the knife in front of Scarlet's eye with the other. Whispering into Scarlet's ear Yori hissed, "I wish I could say that this would be over quickly, but that's not the case."

The tip of the blade drew closer and Scarlet knew that if she were in complete control of herself, she would have been struggling harder. However the concussion deadened her movements and she could only stare as the tip inched closer and closer to her eye.

That was when the wall of flame engulfed them.

* * *

Tam continued to hold the door in place even as Zorpox struggled to free himself from the other side. Tam braced his back against the door and noticed James Possible about to join him on the door.

Tam shook his head and nodded to his car, "Get on the radio and call for help. Channel 16!" he shouted as James nodded back and ran for the car.

"Tam you know you can't hold this door forever," Zorpox teased from the other side and as if to prove a point he pressed experimentally against the door and moved it a fraction of an inch towards Tam, "So really the best thing to do would be let me go."

"You know-," Tam grunted in exertion, "You know I can't do that."

From behind the door, Zorpox grinned, "I know, but it never hurts to ask. You know?"

With that, Zorpox stopped pushing and allowed Tam to press back against the wall. As Tam braced his feet against the opposing wall he checked on James who was yelling into the radio. Turning to look deeper into the house, Tam heard the sounds of a scuffle and he prayed Scarlet would be all right.

"You know Tam," Zorpox said calmly, "I am looking for something and I'm pretty sure that you can help me find it. If you let me have it, I'll leave you and your partner in peace."

Tam grunted and pushed against the door, "And what's that?"

"I'm looking for Kim's Kimmunicator," Zorpox replied, "It's blue and goes ding when there's stuff."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tam groaned as Zorpox pushed the door open slightly.

"Just fulfilling my end of the deal to Ron that's all," came the explanation.

Tam didn't answer but pushed against the door as Zorpox suddenly went quiet and still.

Behind the door Zorpox was doing the strangest of things: meditating. He thought and concentrated on the power housed within Ron's body and set his mind on releasing the power.

"Last chance Tam," he called out in a deceptively calm tone as he pressed lightly on the door and moved it forward several inches, "Let me go."

Tam grunted in response and pushed the door back to its original position, "If you'll surrender, I'll let you out from behind the door."

Zorpox pursed his lips together and nodded slowly, "I don't think that's going to happen," he paused, "You might want to stand back."

Tam pressed against the door even as a blue glow emanated from around the door and engulfed the hallway. He closed his eyes and felt the door suddenly grow hot to the touch just before an explosion sounded from behind the door. Before Tam could move, the explosion had consumed him and thrown him out the front door and onto the lawn where his body flopped around like a rag doll.

* * *

From his position in the now burnt out house, Zorpox coughed and looked around with a facinated expression covering his face. The area surrounding three feet surrounding him in every direction was gone cut away as if with a knife and the edges of his explosive sphere still glowed orange. Beyond the area's immediate explosive radius, the rest of the house was either singed or on fire.

He looked down at his hands that were clenched in fists and couched weakly, "With this power, I don't need conventional explosives..." he trailed off and looked through the burnt out front entry way at his S.W.A.T. van that sat alone on the street.

"No my dearest," he whispered, "I didn't mean that...Of course I still love you..." he listened to the silence for several seconds before responding, "honestly my dear that's an awful thing to say. How could you?"

He waited for several seconds before turning back to the house, "Now where is that Kimmunicator?" he asked no one before seeing Tam start to stir on the front lawn.

He sighed to himself, "He doesn't know when to stop..."

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME OUT OF HERE!_ a voice screamed out to Zorpox from every direction and he spun around in confusion.

"Hello?" Zorpox called out.

Nothing.

Zorpox shrugged nervously as he knew exactly what just happened, "Heh...guess it was nothing."

Pulling his last scalpel from a pocket on his uniform, Zorpox ignored James Possible who was slumped over in unconsciousness as he advanced on Tam.

* * *

Yori groaned and clutched at her head as she regained consciousness. For the second time in one night she had been caught in the middle of an explosion and somehow survived. She shook her head as she struggled to her feet and upon seeing Scarlet still unconscious on the ground grinned. She picked up her fallen knife and started to shake Scarlet awake. "Scarlet-San," Yori chided, "You're going to miss the big show," she smiled malevolently, "Your death."

Scarlet groaned and upon opening her eyes, found herself flung across the room towards Jim and Tim who somehow had been unaffected by the blast and appeared to be working on some project.

As she slid to a stop in front of the boys, she felt something thrust into her hands and nodded in approval, "Thanks boys."

Yori stalked towards Scarlet methodically as Scarlet lay sprawled out in front of the Possible Twins and as she saw Scarlet struggle to roll over, Yori laughed, "Scarlet-Chan, please have some honor in death-"

Scarlet rolled onto her back with her reassembled gun in her hands, "I plan to die on my terms Yori."

With that Scarlet fired the pistol several times at Yori. Yori backpedaled and dove behind the couch as Scarlet fired and felt the killing bullets graze her body without breaking the skin. After several shots, Yori jumped to her feet and raced to the sliding glass door that led to the patio. A stray bullet caught the door and Yori dove through the weakened glass and onto the patio. Scarlet rose to her feet and followed after Yori's escape route. Stopping at the edge of the deck, Scarlet looked around and saw a fleeting shadow melting into the night. Without any hesitation, she sighted down the barrel of her pistol and fired a trio of shots before her gun announced it was empty.

Any other night and Yori would have been a dead woman. However this was a particular night, this was a night where Scarlet had just been in a brawl with a ninja, caught in a house consuming fireball and had the living crap forcibly beaten out of her.

In other words, Scarlet missed.

With a loud cry, Yori vaulted over a fence and vanished into the night. Scarlet cursed herself for missing but instantly stopped as one thought pervaded her mind.

"Tam," she breathed and hobbled through the burnt out house.

* * *

"Oh Tam," Zorpox hissed as he looked at the slow moving detective on the ground before him, "Mr. Agmiln what to do about you...I mean, you survived that mole which wasn't a small feat in itself. Then you survive the diablos..." Zorpox thought for a moment and spun Tam onto his back without straining himself, "Next you survive your partner's death and finally you survive a blast of the Mystical Monkey Power," he whistled, "Someone up there must really love you."

With that he held the scalpel up just below Tam's eye and dug in with the sharpened blade. Pressing the blade into the skin surrounding Tam's eye, Zorpox suddenly stopped as he felt the cold muzzle of a pistol pressed against his neck.

"Yori," Zorpox called out, "What are you doing?"

Scarlet brought the pistol up to eye level before swiftly clubbing Zorpox with the butt of the gun, "Yori's not here anymore," Scarlet whispered as Zorpox dropped to the ground unconscious.

**SCREECH**

Scarlet turned to stare as the S.W.A.T. van suddenly took off with Yori at the wheel and Scarlet sighed and helped Tam to a sitting position as he helped secure the blue skinned man in place with several handcuffs.

"Do you always have days like this?" she asked in mock anger, "or just when I'm around."

Tam smiled and touched lightly at the cut below his eye as the rest of the squad cars pulled in.

The officers exited their cars with their guns drawn as Tam smiled, "Yeah, pretty much every day. Why? Thinking of quitting?"

Scarlet smiled and kissed Tam lightly on the cheek, "Not on your life."

Tam nodded and sat on the cool grass, "Good," he nodded in approval as an officer approached him, "Nice timing Riggs," Tam said as he looked at the smoking house, "All right, we have two boys inside with minor wounds. James Possible is in the front seat of my car, the house has been pretty much torched and we have Zorpox right here," he pointed at the still man next to him.

Riggs nodded and started directing officers around, "Agmiln, you do know if you hadn't flipped that Semi we would have been here at the same time?"

Tam shrugged and kicked the unconscious Zorpox, "Hey, we got him didn't we?"

Riggs shook his head as several officers hefted Zorpox to his feet and drug him across the Possible's lawn.

Tam's gaze followed them, "Make sure you lock him up," he paused for a beat before adding, "alone."

He got a confirming nod from the officer on the right as they pushed Zorpox into the back of an officer's car. After they had done that, the officers entered the car and sped off to the Police department.

Tam waited until they were gone before standing to his feet. Upon reaching a standing position, he groaned at the pain and instantly wished that he was home sleeping. He offered a hand to Scarlet who hesitantly accepted it, but eventually she allowed Tam to pull her up.

Looking around, the duo saw the remaining Possibles huddled together in a circle as they tried to deal with the pain and grief Zorpox had just inflicted on them.

A vibration in Tam's pocket caused him to look down as his phone rang and pulling his phone out, Tam read the caller I.D.

_Chief Dennis Hobble_

Scarlet looked at Tam expectantly and he held the phone at an angle and she listened in, "Go Chief," Tam said.

"_What's this I hear about Zorpox on his way to my lock up?"_ Hobble asked with admiration in his voice.

Tam nodded to Scarlet, "That would be Scarlet sir," he cleared his throat, "She pretty much saved my life," Tam was silent before adding, "Oh sir, I don't think Zorpox was here for bombs. I think he was here for something else."

"_Such as?"_ came the reply.

"Zorpox said something about Kim's Kimmunicator," Tam answered and brushed a strand of brown hair from Scarlet's face.

"_And what of those bombs?"_ Hobble asked.

Tam looked down at his watch and stared in shock as the timer clicked to zero.

Nothing.

Tam looked at the smoldering house but saw no explosions.

"Um..." he stammered and waited for something to happen.

Again, nothing.

"_Looks like you stopped Zorpox before he was able to plant the bombs," _Hobble congratulated. It was silent on the end of the line and Tam knew Hobble had his hand over the receiver. After several more minutes he was back. Or rather "She" was talking, _"Tam,_"the mysterious woman said, _"If Zorpox was there for the Kimmunicator, it obviously meant something to him. I want you to bring it to me."_

Tam was silent and stared at Scarlet with a confused expression, "Excuse me?"

"_You heard me," _the woman said, _"Bring me the Kimmunicator."_

Tam shrugged nonchalantly and answered sarcastically, "Sure, because I know exactly where it-"

"_In Kim's main computer desk near her bed. Third drawer from the top and is buried under the mess of papers," _she interrupted without missing a beat.

"And how would you know that?" Tam asked warily.

"I have my ways of knowing things," she replied cryptically.

With that she hung up and left Scarlet and Tam standing there in confusion. Scarlet was first to break the stillness as she commented, "We should-"

"Yeah," Tam said as they walked into the house and up to Kim's room. Digging through the dresser, Tam brushed aside some papers before finding a blue hunk of plastic that silently flickered the logo of Team Possible.

Tam stuffed the device in his pocket and with Scarlet walked out of Kim's room and out to his car. As he passed James Possible who had been moved to the couch with Jim and Tim Tam nodded silently to him and getting a confirming nod back, left the house with Scarlet.

* * *

In all his craziest of dreams the last thing Zorpox would have imagined waking up to, he never would have guessed applause. However upon opening his eyes, Zorpox was greeted with applause and cheers. Sitting up, Zorpox found himself alone in a police cell with nothing but bars and a bench to keep him company. The sounds of celebrations resounded from beyond his darkened cell and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that you Stoppable?" a feminine voice asked, the tone near tears.

Zorpox slowly spun around as the dull throbbing from the pistol strike still made his head hurt. "Who's that?" he asked dully.

"C'mon loser, you know exactly who I am," Bonnie Rockwaller hissed.

Zorpox rolled his eyes, "Of course I do," he closed his eyes as Ron's screams suddenly pervaded his thoughts.

_YOU LIED TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ Zorpox closed his eyes and massaged his temples until Ron's screams were lost in background noise of Zorpox's mind.

"So they didn't clear you Stoppable?" Bonnie asked, "I thought that with them thinking that I did it, they would have let the rest of you losers go."

Zorpox shook his head, instantly regretting it, "No," he said in his best impression of Ron's voice, "Guilty until proven innocent."

Bonnie was silent, "Isn't it innocent until proven guilty?"

Zorpox laughed, "In this country?"

Bonnie shrugged and trailed off, "Well you got me there."

* * *

Tam and Scarlet made their way through the clapping officers and neared Hobble's office. As they approached, the police chief opened his door and came to greet them. Hobble nodded approvingly to the pair as the other officers dispersed and returned to their desks.

Hobble waited until they were relatively alone and whispered, "Did you bring the Kimmunicator?"

Tam nodded cautiously and opened his jacket to pull out the blue object, "How did she know Hobble?"

"What?" Dennis asked in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, she wants you to interrogate Zorpox-"

"How did she know where this was? How does she know what's going on?" Tam trailed off and held up the Kimmunicator as Scarlet jumped in.

"Who is she Chief?" Scarlet asked, "I've never even met her, but if she knew where to find this thing, then she must know something else."

Tam nodded and Hobble shook his head, "I can't say to either of you," he paused and took a deep breath, "It's going to sound clichéd but, its all for the greater good."

Tam nodded and thrust the Kimmunicator into Hobble's hands, "Well so is this."

With that, Tam took a step forward and swiftly opened the door to Hobble's office before Scarlet or Dennis could react. Hobble tried grabbing him around the shoulders but Tam just shrugged him off and entered the office.

In the warm glow of the lamp Tam saw the woman's shape melt into the shadows near the corner a tiny blue glow disappearing from her body.

"Detective Agmiln," she said harshly, "What are you doing here? I sent Hobble to get the Kimmunicator from you. You should be interrogating Zorpox."

Tam ignored her and kept walking into the room even as a tiny pinprick of red light snapped on from her corner. Tam recognized the laser dot and knew it was aimed right between his eyes but he didn't stop.

"Tam" Hobble nearly shouted as he entered the office with Scarlet in tow, "Take one more step and I have your badge."

_Thunk_

Hobble stared in amazement as Tam threw his badge onto Hobble's desk with his left hand and drew his gun with the other. "Scarlet," he said in a deceptively calm voice, "Scarlet I want you to close the door and lock it."

He waited until Scarlet had thrown the lock in place before he ordered, "Now, I want you to keep Hobble from interrupting," he didn't hear movement and simply said to the still woman behind him, "Scarlet, you're either with me now or you're not."

"Sorry sir," Scarlet apologized as she lightly pushed Hobble to his desk chair.

Hobble looked up and saw Scarlet's apologetic eyes before nodding, "It's all right Scarlet," he whispered, "Tam has that effect on people."

Tam raised his gun and sighted down the barrel even as the laser dot continued to sit between his eyes, "I know that you could have killed me at any time during this entire conversation," he let that hang in the air for a second before stating, "That leads me to believe that you won't pull that trigger."

The dot trembled for a second before lowering to the ground and clicking off, "Well played Agmiln," she said in a tone that resembled admiration.

"I know for a fact that you are the one who killed Kim Possible last night," Tam said as he continued to sight down his pistol.

"Well, technically I didn't kill her," the voice said lightly.

Tam shook his head, "I don't care about technicalities, either you killed Kimberly Ann Possible last night or you didn't."

The shape shrugged, "All right if you put it like that...I did."

Tam nodded, "And Hobble?"

She nodded, "He helped, but then again," she took a deep breath before laughing, "killing Kim was only a tiny portion of the main plan."

Tam didn't laugh but clicked off the safety to his gun, "why did you kill her?"

She paused for a few seconds to choose her words, "It's...complicated."

"Fine," he shrugged, "then then let me see your face and tell me your name."

"I have many names all around the world."

Tam raised his eyebrows slightly, "In the light, now," he ordered.

He heard her sigh, "It was only a matter of time Tam before it would come to this," he saw the silhouette's arm come up to her throat and an electronic click was heard. "I know that you are probably the smartest one here," said a feminine voice now an octave higher, "that's why I didn't kill you."

Tam refused to take his gun down but flipped the safety on as he struggled to place the voice, "I want to see your face."

He heard her laugh and the outline nodded, "All right Tam," a sigh, "You want to see my face..."

She got up and stepped into the light for everyone to see, "So be it."

She was clad in a full white jumpsuit with blue lines that ran up the sides and looked like it would be more useful in the movie _Tron._ The jumpsuit clung to her every curve and contour, leaving little to the imagination.

White. Blue. Green. Red.

Tam shook his head as those four colors dominated his vision and he shook his head as he slowly lowered the gun, "No way..."

Kim Possible smiled and laughed at his reaction, "I believe my line is 'So not the drama.'"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it. **

**Author's Notes: **So we're starting the third act of this crime drama which means a lot more questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. However, I must give 100 TRS points to Sentinel103 for never giving up that Kim was dead. I know many of you said it once or twice, but dang it Sentinel, you were more annoying than everyone else. Or louder. Take your pick.

Special thanks to LTAOZFAN, Yankee Bard, natdrat00, screaming phoenix, Drag0nf1y, israelbauman, Sentinel103, Sacred White Phoenix, Donteatacowman, and Captain Deadpool. As always, leave a review and get a response.


	12. Not Your Usual Suspects

Zorpox sat in the interrogation room with his eyes closed and smile on his face. Kim recognized that face, Ron had worn it many times when they had been together, before this nightmare. She heard the door to the observation room open and the approaching footsteps of someone although she didn't know who.

"I was told that I just walked into this room not ten minutes ago," Dr. Betty Director said as she walked closer to Kim, "I'm still trying to figure out how that happened."

Kim didn't say anything even as the person walked to her side and stared at the seated Zorpox before taking a deep breath, "I don't think that Ron should be charged with murder."

"That's assuming that you can get Ron back," Betty Director said flatly.

"Of course it's an assumption but one that I'm willing to investigate," Kim replied.

Betty was silent for several seconds as she contemplated Kim's words before nodding to Zorpox, "And I can assume that's why you have Zorpox in there?"

"I want to see if it's at all possible to get Ron back," Kim answered.

"And if you can't?" Betty asked and turned to stare at Kim.

"Zorpox scares even me," Kim said as she turned to stare Betty in the eye, "He's cold, ruthless and completely psychotic," she took a breath, "And his escape from the infirmary is enough to lock him away for a very long time."

She turned and stared at Zorpox again, a sense of longing hanging on her features. Betty saw her expression and probed deeper, "I'm sensing another side to this argument. What is it?"

Kim sighed and stared at the ground, "You and I both know the damage that he's capable of and we both know that you'll do whatever is necessary to keep this little word safe."

Betty sighed, "All for the greater good."

Kim laughed morosely, "That's what I keep telling myself," the laughter died in the silent room, "but then I see all the reports come in. Wade, my family, the police station, Yori, and Zorpox all in one night."

Betty nodded, "What do you want?"

Kim was silent as she thought about Betty's question, "I want five minutes with Zorpox, just to see if we can get Ron out," she took a breath, "And I want your cooperation for the rest of the night."

Betty nodded, "You'll have it. I just want you to answer one question."

"Fire away," Kim replied.

"Why?" Betty asked, a touch of anger on her voice.

"Why what?" Kim asked back.

Betty gestured towards Zorpox, "Why do all this? What was so necessary that you needed to fake your death?"

Kim was silent for another minute before picking up a folder from the table behind her, "October 2003, Ron and I first meet Andrew Lipsky and his partner Shelby Gorram, you know them as Dr. Drakken and Shego. We lock them away in a GJ holding facility but they escape in one week, we're back to fighting them within two weeks," she opened the folder and pulled out a slip of paper and pocketed it in her jumpsuit, "For every person that we put away they only escape and come back more powerful within two weeks time," she gave the folder to Betty, "Granted sometimes they never left the prison and sometimes we have to wait a few months before seeing them again but Drakken, Shego, Dementor," she thought for a moment, "Killigan, Monkey Fist, there's a few others but we always lock them up and they escape. Then Ron and I are sent out, we fight, they fight back, we all learn a moral lesson by the end of our encounter and lock them up again. Repeat as necessary."

"So why fake your death?" Betty asked persistently.

"Hobble and I figured out after the fourth time of putting away Drakken that there was an inside man, someone high up in either GJ or Middleton P.D. that was getting the people out," Kim explained, "Someone with security clearance to let them out but also give them materials to start again. We would set traps to find out who was letting the escapees go but every time, something would go wrong. That person would be tipped off and cause our investigation to fail."

Betty nodded, "I remember Dennis talking to me and getting my approval for those investigations about a year ago," she was silent, "Do you have any idea as to who the person is?"

Kim shook her head, "Do you remember the fiasco with the mole a few months ago?"

Betty thought for a moment, "Will was involved with that, wasn't he?"

Kim shook her head, "Originally he wasn't but he showed up anyway," Kim sucked in a breath angrily, "We figured out how to backlog through the computer mainframe and discover who was giving the order to let them go and we nearly had the name but our data was deleted at the last minute by someone and Will ended up nearly getting Tam killed."

Betty shrugged, "So?"

"After that setback we realized that going underground was the only way to flush out the mole. Hobble, Wade and myself went back to square one-"

"You didn't tell Ron?" Betty asked in disbelief.

Kim shook her head, "He was one of the suspects."

"Suspects?" Betty asked, "as in more than one?"

Kim nodded, "Bonnie, Josh, Ron and Tara were all involved each time someone escaped or had funds to help someone out once they escaped or would be able to provide information to someone high up in GJ. Bonnie comes from a rich family and has an Uncle on the GJ board of directors, Josh has a rich grandfather who funds your Research and Development department, Ron still gets royalty checks from Bueno Nacho and you still keep tabs on the 'Ron Factor', and Tara," Kim thought for a second, "Tara was always a wild card. We never could figure out her involvement in here but her name always came up."

"And Yori?" Betty asked patiently, "Why bring her into this?"

"For anyone to get these people out of a GJ holding cell, they would need someone with the talents to get them out. Yori was the only choice," Kim explained.

Betty shook her head, "Kim, these are high schoolers that you're accusing of government espionage and you're a high schooler who just faked her own death. Does anything about that strike you as odd?" Betty fought to keep her voice level.

"Wade ran the analysis and their names came up each and every time," Kim reasoned, "I know they're not your usual suspects but they were the only suspects we had."

Betty massaged her temples when she saw Kim wasn't going to listen, "Why wasn't I informed?"

Kim looked at Zorpox, "Because telling you risked a leak in GJ. We knew that one of these four would talk if pressured but we didn't know how to bring them in legally."

"So you fake your death and bring them all in," Betty surmised.

Kim nodded, "We needed complete and total surprise for this to work."

"And has it?" Betty asked, "Have you figured out anything at all?"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "We figured out Will was involved somehow."

"And?" came the exacerbated reply.

"We have more leads but that's it," Kim said angrily.

"Meaning you have nothing," Dr. Director surmised, "You took a risk and it didn't play out like you wanted it to, and now you have an insane man sitting in the room next to us with no way of getting the sane one out," Kim hung her head.

Kim shook her head, "Are we done here Betty?"

Elizabeth Director nodded slowly and patted Kim lightly on the shoulder, "Did you even have a plan B?"

Kim smiled as her suit turned into a gel and covered her face. Within seconds, her skin was completely covered by the gel and a copy of Betty Director began to appear on the white jump suit. In less than a minute, Kim's body had been replaced by that of Dr. Elizabeth Director's, "Of course I have a plan B," Kim spoke in Betty's voice, "Now can I please go speak to my boyfriend?"

"Let me speak to him first and see if I can convince him to go out willingly," she held up her hand to silence Kim's protest, "some boys in Research and Development might have something that can separate the 'good' and 'bad' side of someone."

Kim's eyebrow rose skeptically, "That sound's like something out of an animated kid's show."

Betty shook her head, "If I can convince Zorpox to agree to this, you'll get Ron back and I'll get someone to prosecute for all that's happened today."

Kim was silent and looked at Zorpox again before nodding and turned off her suit's mimicking ability, "Good luck."

Betty pulled out her phone and tapped away for a few seconds before looking at Kim in her white jumpsuit, "All right, I'm calling for the plans and they're faxing them to Hobble's office," she walked to the door, "I'll go pick them up and then question Zorpox."

She opened the door and saw Tam, Scarlet and Hobble waiting outside, "For me to agree to this, I'm going to need Will Du by my side and he's going to have to know what I know," she saw Tam stiffen up, "He'll be at my side at all times."

Kim looked confused, "Why?"

"You may not like Will, but he is organized and can help me get the plans securely," she saw their skepticism, "He's my personal assistant-"

"Who's a suspect in this investigation," Tam interrupted, "Or did you forget that?"

"A personal assistant who knows how to get results," she looked at the group before adding, "Hobble, you agree to let him out and he'll be my responsibility and I'll keep Middleton P.D. on the case."

Hobble was silent for a moment before nodding, "Release Will."

* * *

William Dunn Du sat alone in a cell idly tapping on the cold steel bars that surrounded him. The plan was going according to plan. Well everything but the arrest, that had been unplanned but he knew Betty would do something-

**BRRTZZ**

The loud buzzer announced his cell unlocking and with a loud crash, the door slid open and off to the side as Betty strolled into the cells.

"Having fun?" she asked sarcastically.

"A most enjoyable evening," he replied, equally sarcastic.

She tossed him the jacket to his uniform, "Get up, you're back on the case."

Will caught it cautiously and rose to his feet, "Why?"

She shrugged, "You're going to be helping me out. We need to see if the Kepplar Initiative is online yet and ready for Zorpox."

Will looked skeptical, "You have clearance for it, why do you need me?"

Betty nodded towards the cell, "I could leave you in there, but I figured that you'd want to get out of that cell."

Will smiled, "Thanks Betty."

Betty smiled and leaned in, "Of course you'll need to be filled in on what's happened."

He cocked his head to the side and Betty quickly filled him in. Two minutes later Will looked up in shock, "You're joking."

* * *

Officer Freeman stumbled down the empty road towards the night lights of Middleton. He knew he could see the lights of Middleton in the distance but after an hour of walking, it still felt like he was no closer to Middleton than when Zorpox had dumped him on the side of the road. On top of that, the pill that Zorpox had forced him to swallow was now making his stomach churn uncontrollably and for the third time that night he felt like he was going to throw up.

He stopped to catch his breath along the abandoned back road and after struggling to regain his breath, he heard the approaching sound of a van. Pulling out his flashlight that Zorpox hadn't stolen, he snapped it on and started waving it erratically to signal the oncoming van.

After several seconds he could see the headlights up around a bend in the road and started shouting. Thirty seconds later the vehicle had slowed to a stop and the passenger side door opened. A bright light shone out from the driver and illuminated his face.

"Well hello there," the woman with a Cajun accent driving said cheerfully, "Imagine the odds of me finding a lone police officer out here on the road tonight."

Freeman smiled as the light continued to shine in his face, "Ma'am are you heading back into town?"

She smiled and the Cajun accent replied, "Sure am, need a lift?"

Freeman nodded and felt a calm rush over him, "If you're offering."

"Indeed I am Gordon," the woman said, "Although we need your help now."

Gordon's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

The light switched off but as it faded out, the face of Yori Yamamoto leaned into the moonlight, "Zorpox told me to wait half an hour before activating you but I figured that I'd wait and track you down after an hour."

Freeman opened his mouth to call for help but Yori held up a device no larger than a remote for unlocking a car and pressed the large button on the side. For one brief moment, Freeman felt indescribable pain rush through his body but the next moment, it was all lost as he suddenly climbed into the van with Yori.

She smiled at Gordon who now sat next to her, "Mind control device in your blood stream," she explained as she started the van and pulled out on the main road again, "Zorpox needs us now and we don't have much time."

She coughed and pushed at something on her throat, "I hate that stupid accent," she muttered to herself as the voice modulator switched off and she reverted back to her native Japanese.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out questioningly, "What now?" she sighed as she saw a text message.

They know everything. Stage three is confirmed the text message read. She clicked her phone off and tucked it away before starting the van and driving off into the night.

* * *

The door to Zorpox's interrogation room opened and Betty Director strolled in with a large folder in her hand. She closed the door shut behind her then sat down in a cold steel chair across the table from Zorpox. Seeing a camera in the corner of the room she walked over to it and pulled out a cord stuck in the back.

In the observation room Tam, Kim, Scarlet and Hobble all heard a hiss of static as Betty disconnected the camera.

"What is she doing?" Tam asked Hobble as Betty walked back to the table and sat back down.

"I'm not sure," Hobble replied.

The door to the observation room opened and Will strolled in, "Due to the classified nature of the documents regarding the Kepplar Initiative, Betty needs no electronic records being kept of the project."

Kim looked at Will, "We're not allowed to hear her talk about a project designed to separate Ron from Zorpox?"

Will shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Possible, but even the dead aren't allowed to hear this conversation."

* * *

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked Zorpox in a condescending tone.

"You have ringside seats at the next Lakers game and you want me there?" he asked cheerfully.

Betty rolled her eyes and pointed at a series of papers in the folder, "do you know what these are?"

Zorpox glanced at the papers and smiled, "A list of damages that I caused today, and off to the side, the corresponding monetary value," he read silently for a second before looking up in anger, "there is no way a 1993 Ford Crown Victoria is worth 15,000 dollars."

Betty smiled, "Now I know you like wanton destruction and world domination as much as the next super villain-"

"Please," Zorpox interrupted haughtily, "I'm nothing like them."

Betty continued without missing a beat, "-but even you have to admit that you're in trouble right now."

Zorpox shook his head, "I'm here because I choose to be. I can leave at any time."

Betty nodded, "Of course you can," she let it sink in before asking, "Then what? After you escape, what are you going to do? Steal another's stuff and rule the world that way?"

Zorpox shrugged, "It worked last time."

Betty shook her head, "You were defeated by a teenager, a mole rat and a happy scientist with a modified football helmet," she saw Zorpox stiffen at the mention of his defeat and continued, "I can offer you a different path."

"Arrest? Imprisonment for the rest of my life?" he snorted, "I don't think so."

"Arrest? Yes," Betty nodded, "But imprisonment for the rest of your life? I never said that."

Zorpox's head cocked to the side in confusion and Betty explained her proposal to him. Two minutes later she stood to her feet and shook Zorpox's hand, "I need to get this approved by my superiors but I think they'll agree with me."

She turned and walked to the door, only to stop with her hand on the knob, "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Company."

Outside the interrogation room Betty pulled out her phone and dialed in a number. After several seconds the other person picked up, "Where are you?...How long will that take?...When I hired you for this...No I understand that I have nothing to worry about...but you..." Betty let that hang in the air for a moment as the other person fumbled with words, "I suggest you get over here now because it would be an awful shame if you suddenly found yourself walking into..." she paused as she heard the recipient agree, "I'm glad to hear that...good night."

* * *

The door to the interrogation room opened softly as Betty Director walked back into the room. She turned and locked the door while affixing a tiny black box to the lock of the door. A tiny metallic click announced the box was working. Turning Betty sat down at the desk and was about to speak but Zorpox held up a hand to silence her.

Zorpox inhaled deeply and after a minute of silence he spoke softly, "Hello Kim."

Betty looked confused for a second before her features ran like water and dissolved back into the young face of Kim Possible, "How did you know?" she asked as soon as her mouth appeared.

Zorpox tapped his nose with his handcuffed hands, "Strawberries," he paused and inhaled again, "Strawberries with a touch of Vanilla."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "So you can smell my perfume," she looked at Zorpox for a moment before asking, "I have-"

"Actually Kimberly Ann," Zorpox interrupted, "the real reason you're here is to see if you can get back Ron. But before you begin let me ask, a clone made by Drakken?"

She nodded, "Drakken clones me for a sentence reduction and I kill that."

He nodded, "I kinda figured that's the route you were going to take."

He smiled as he saw the look in her eyes betray her, "You don't know how cute that is Kim," he teased, "that look of confusion combined with fear."

"Fear?" Kim asked defiantly, "What do I have to fear from you?"

Zorpox shrugged and looked away for a moment as he wrung his wrists experimentally, "What do you have to fear from me..." he trailed off for a moment, "You fear that I'll disrupt your plan. You fear that Ron might be gone and it's your fault, and most importantly, you fear that this whole day will have been for nothing and Wade died in vain."

"Wade knew the risks when he helped come up with this plan," Kim defended.

The smile back cut to her core, "You didn't plan on Yori did you. That was just a lie you told Dr. Director. I also know that you didn't plan on me showing up," he laughed, "It's amazing how incredibly fragile your plan is," he reached up and pulled out several threads from his S.W.A.T jumpsuit that he still wore and slowly wound them together, "one thread breaks and the whole puzzle comes crashing down."

Kim shrugged, "So what are you?"

He sneered, "I'm a scissor. A scissor with one purpose and that purpose is to cut the threads," he replied as he pulled the threads apart.

"And why would you do that?" she retorted, "Some of these threads might actually benefit you."

The shaking head appeared again, "No, your plan has no benefit for me," he smiled, "but I must say after seeing all the data, I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out."

Kim eyed him skeptically, "and how would you know what the 'plan' actually is?"

"Your plan is to find a mole inside Middleton P.D. or GJ," he took a breath, "someone has been releasing amateurs and providing them with money to restart the business. You know it's someone high up in GJ but you don't know who."

"But you do," Kim replied.

"Again, I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out already," Zorpox looked away distantly, "of course I have had close to a year to figure this whole thing out. But no matter, in the course of one night, I've figured it all out."

Kim looked at the clock on the wall, "12:15, it's been one day and you mean to tell me that you know everything?"

He tapped his temple, "You don't know how this works, do you?"

Kim smirked, "I guess skipped class when they were talking about having a psychotic lunatic living in your brain."

"No one likes a smart ass Kim," came the reply from Zorpox.

Kim sat back in her chair, "Then tell me how it works."

The smile on Zorpox's face chilled Kim to the bone but she didn't allow it to show in her body language, "It's very simple my Kimilla," he took a deep breath, "Upon my..." he searched for the word, "my creation, I gained access to all the memories and feelings of Ron. For instance, did you know that he's loved you since the third grade?"

She smiled back, "Note my my not being impressed."

Zorpox laughed, "How about last week when he came over when your parents and brothers were out of town."

Kim's body stiffened, but she didn't say anything, "It was after a mission and let's just say," his voice lowered, "I didn't know you could still hit a high C note."

**Slam**

Kim shoved the table into the center of Zorpox's ribcage but he didn't say a word, instead he laughed, "Every romantic getaway, every feeling felt by Ron, everything he feels, I feel."

Kim's face flushed at the thought but she quickly spoke, "How long?"

"Oh I've been seeing everything that's happened to you for the last year and in my free time, I watch Ron's memories," his eyes took on a distant and far away look, "Mmm, Yori in the Yamanouchi Baths..." he whispered lecherously as Kim's fists clenched, "I can't be held responsible for what he did when they were alone," he closed his eyes and sighed before leaning forward, "Did you know that she has a tiny mole just above her perfectly smooth thigh but below her flexible hip?"

**Slam**

Zorpox felt something crack this time and he cackled in glee, "Don't even get me started on the cheerleader mascot gig that Ron scored," he looked directly at Kim and coughed, "Tara and Ron left alone at cheer camp while you were out trying to one up Bonnie...good ti-"

**CRACK**

This time Kim's fist snaked out and caught him in the jaw and knocked him onto his back. Before he could move, Kim had launched herself across the table and straddled him, "Oh, this looks familiar," he sighed as Kim's fist slammed into his cheek.

"LIAR!" She screamed, "YOU LYING SON OF A-"

Her words ran into a long and hatred filled scream as her emotions poured out into Zorpox. There were bangs and thuds on the door as Tam and Hobble both attempted to open the door. Kim grabbed Zorpox by the top of the head with a bloody fist and whispered, "I sealed the door with a magnetic lock. Even if they unlock the door, they'll have to take the door out of the frame to get you out of here."

Zorpox smiled ecstatically, "good, now hit me again."

**CRACK**

"Harder this time," he smiled with a giggle.

**CRACK**

"Is that the best you can do?"

**CRACK**

"I haven't even begun to tell you of Monique and Ron on that Science Project."

**CRACK**

"That volcano they made wasn't the only thing blown."

**CRACK**

"Sixteen forms of self-defense and you can't even make me feel it?" the concrete surrounding Zorpox's head was now cracked.

**CRACK**

"Quit trying to hit me and hit me."

**CRACK**

"That's right, hurt me. Kill me," Zorpox smiled in pleasure, "kill Ron."

Kim brought her fist up for another punch but stopped in horror, "W-what did you say?"

Zorpox knew that he had slipped up, "Nothing," he lied.

Kim climbed off his chest and backed away, "Kill Ron?"

Zorpox propped his body up with an elbow and used his free hand to wipe away the blood on his face, "You kill me, you kill Ron."

Kim's eyes widened in horror as Zorpox closed his eyes and the blue skin was suddenly replaced with the normal pink skin of Ron, "K-Kim?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim sitting across from him, "Am...am I dead?"

Kim didn't say anything but instead shook her head.

Ron nodded and looked around the interrogation room, "W-where am I-Oh GOD WHY DOES MY FACE HURT?!"

Kim let out a cry and rushed to Ron's side and kissed him hard as she uncuffed his hands, "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry."

Ron looked at Kim and smiled, "I guess this means that I'm off the hook for screwing up in the future?"

Kim laughed as Ron kissed her again, "Oh Kim I've missed you."

She sighed but pulled back suddenly, "What happened?"

Ron thought for a second before looking confused, "I don't know. One second I'm in the middle of a rain storm, the next I'm sitting across from you."

Kim nodded and sighed when Ron brought a free hand to cup her cheek, "It's all right Kim," she closed her eyes as his blue fingers caressed her cheek.

"Everything is going to be all right," he whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss.

_Wait. Blue fingers, _Kim's emerald eyes snapped open as Zoprox's lips touched hers and she stared right into his deep scarlet eyes as he held her head in place long enough to steal a kiss.

Struggling and screaming into Zorpox's mouth Kim pulled all the power from her suit and channeled it into her arm. Using that pent up power, Kim punched Zorpox as hard as she could and broke the kiss. The force of the punch caught Zorpox and threw him across the room where he slammed against the wall with a sickening crack and slumped to the ground in a motionless heap.

It was all quiet in the room for several long seconds for Kim, nothing getting through to her, not the banging on the door, the shouting by Tam and Hobble, not even the beeping of her suit signaling low power.

From Zorpox's motionless less body, something stirred. It was imperceptible at first and only was Zorpox's finger twitching but soon his arm moved and he groaned as he pushed his body up to a kneeling position.

"Oh, that hurt," he sighed as he fingered his swollen cheek.

Kim just stared at him in shock even as Zorpox stood to his feet and cracked his neck experimentally. Turning he saw Kim on the ground in fear and he smiled broadly before sitting cross legged in front of her, "channeling all your backup power through your right forearm into an enormous punch," he nodded approvingly, "That was a nice trick."

She looked up at him, her face showing the more trauma, "What do you want?" she asked meekly.

For the first time in his existence, Zorpox's smile was truly filled with love and not lust, "What do I want Kim?" he paused and reached a hand out to caress Kim's cheek and the tears staining it, "I want to die."

Before Kim could reply, the door burst down as Tam and Hobble finally kicked it in. Hobble pulled Kim away from Zorpox while Tam threw Zorpox to the ground and cuffed him before pulling him roughly to his feet.

Signaling to two S.W.A.T. officers standing outside the door looking in, "You two," he shouted, "Take this thing down to his own holding cell," he paused to check the name, "Scarlet and I will be down to check on him in twenty minutes. Don't screw this up Freeman."

* * *

**BRRTZZ**

Zorpox gave a contented sigh as the door to the cell closed fast behind him. Sitting on the bench in silence he waited as the two S.W.A.T. officers left him alone before closing his eyes in meditation. Several minutes later his body was calm and he felt strangely disconnected from it, almost as if he was no longer in control. He felt a pull inwards and behind Zorpox's eyelids, his eyes danced rhythmically.

* * *

Ron Stoppable trekked through the grassy field of his mind but didn't pay attention to the thunder storm raging overhead, he didn't mind the pouring rain or the crackling lightning not even the heavy wind distracted him. All that was on his mind was the encounter that he had with Kim.

She was dead but when asked about it had told him no, but then when he leaned in to kiss her, she disappeared as if she were a dream.

"Was she a dream?" he asked the empty field.

"Was she?" came the reply, "I don't know you tell me."

Ron looked around for Zorpox but couldn't see him, "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm very close," Zorpox said from behind Ron, "but you can't see me yet."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm here to talk to you about interrupting me earlier," Zorpox chastised from the storm, "and I can't have you going back on your end of the deal."

"You killed four people, threatened Kim's family and-" Ron was cut off.

"And I'm keeping my end of the bargain," Zorpox answered.

"In exchange for your freedom, you agreed to make those responsible for Kim's death pay," Ron shouted above the din.

Zorpox waited for a crash of thunder to finish before answering, "and they'll pay soon, Wade's already dead, and the other's are soon to follow."

"Yori killed Wade," Ron retorted, "but he wasn't supposed to die."

"Well boo fricking hoo," Zorpox said, "sometimes people die," a forceful wind drove Ron to his knees, "deal with it. You didn't with Kim and you're in this mess now."

Ron was silent as he thought about Zorpox's words and miraculously, the storm died away to nothing but a dark sky. "Now you see your soul Ron," Zorpox said from behind Ron, "Your inability to deal with letting go hurts everyone around you."

Ron turned and standing behind him was Zorpox, "You couldn't deal with Kim dying so you made a deal with me. A deal that guarantees my freedom in exchange for some petty revenge. By releasing me you've pretty much doomed the entire human race into serving me, or you depending on how you look at it, for all time, but no matter, Kim will be avenged. Unless I'm missing something..." he thought for a moment, "Oh wait, that's right," an image of Kim appeared between the two of them, Kim sitting across from Zorpox in the interrogation cell, "Kim never really died. She faked her death and needed you to play a part. But because you couldn't handle the death, you've hurt her," a picture of the shocked and hurt Kim sitting on the floor with bloody knuckles with tears pouring down her face flashed up, "She now knows that she'll have to kill this body to kill me, but to kill me will mean the death of you."

Zorpox turned and looked Ron straight in the eye, "People die Ron, get used to it," he shrugged and turned away, "Oh well, I need to go finish this deal and never see you again."

He turned away as Ron called out to him, "I can stop you."

Zorpox stopped mid-stride and nodded, "Of course you can. You can stop me, but the question is, will you?" he took a step towards Ron, "I know you think that I'm just an evil master mind born in your brain when you and Drakken switched body energies, but it's actually a lot simpler than that."

He took another step forward, "Something can't be created from nothing Ron unless there's a supernatural touch," he shook his head, "but we're not going to discuss that here. Everything that exists in this universe came from something. Something came from something which bore something."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "So what are you saying?"

Zorpox was an arms length from Ron, "I'm saying that I'm you. If I'm angry, it's because you are," he hissed angrily, "If I'm jealous it's because you are. I did not spin myself out of the ether, I. Am. You." Zorpox grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pulled him in so they were almost touching, "Every dark and evil thing that you've done has only happened because I was there. When you were on top of the radio tower and you wanted to kill Drakken, that was me urging you on. Building a robotic tricycle to kill your cousin? That was you, you just listened to me when my voice was a bit clearer. That's all I am Ron, a tiny voice in your mind that urges you to do the wrong thing. The destructive thing. That voice urging you to take what you want," he leaned forward and whispered in Ron's ear, "so if you want, take back control of your body. I won't stop you, I won't even bother you. Go live your life." Behind Zorpox a doorway of light appeared and shone brightly.

He waited as Ron remained silent, "But you know what?" he pulled back, "Do you know why you won't do it?"

Ron shook his head, "No."

"Because you don't want to see what's on the other side. You're scared of what you'll see, you know about the man behind the curtain but you don't want to see the man because you want the illusion to continue, that's why you're going to let me, the dark and dangerous voice take over. You don't want to know the truth," Zorpox took another step back towards the door, "The truth is that you're a monster. A monster just like me and until you realize that, you'll be trapped in here."

With that Zorpox turned and walked through the doorway of light and just as quickly, the light winked out leaving Ron standing in a field of grass alone.

He was alone, a prisoner of his own mind and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Betty and Will sat alone in a conference room, both leafing through packets of info about Zorpox, "Did you hear back from the board?" she asked.

Will nodded quickly as he scanned the paper in front of him, "They agreed to transfer money into this Kepplar initiative but they still want to see results." He pulled out a tiny knife from his pocket and opened an envelope with it before placing it back in his pocket.

Betty smiled, "Tell them that the results are their lined checkbooks and the countless dollars that I bring in on a daily basis."

Will nodded, "Are you sure we want to employ someone like Zorpox?"

Betty shrugged, "You know as well as I do that Stoppable is a lost cause," she poured herself a cup of coffee, "Even if we had the technology to separate the two of them, any number of things could happen in the transfer," she read over Zorpox's first crime and grinned to herself, "sterility, both bodies going brain dead, a revert back to a child like state of thinking," she sipped the coffee loudly, "all those could happen and I don't want to risk such a fine specimen," she finished the cup of coffee and stood, "we're going to let him go and he's going to do exactly what we want him to do."

* * *

Zorpox opened his eyes slowly when he heard the door to his cell unlock and open loudly. Surprisingly there was no one waiting to enter and drag him forcefully out for an interrogation. Instead, there was an empty hallway and dimly lit lights. Raising his eyebrows suspiciously Zorpox entered the hallway and cautiously strolled towards a large _EXIT _sign.

"By doing this, you're agreeing to work for us," Betty Director's voice called out from the darkness.

"Am I?" Zorpox asked defiantly, "I could just run."

"That's not how this works Zorpox," Will's voice cut in, "if you try to break our deal, we will kill you."

Zorpox turned and saw Betty and Will standing by his cell door, Will with a folder in his hand and a tiny bulge in his coat pocket, "Is that a fact?" he asked dangerously.

Betty nodded, "Don't try to act tough here Zorpox, we already unlocked the doors and pulled guards away from the exit so you can walk right out the side door to freedom," she gestured to two guards that appeared behind her, "My men here will escort you out."

Zorpox squinted in the darkness, his red eyes peering at the two guards, "If you say so," he smirked.

The way he said that chilled Betty for some reason and she hesitantly cast a glance behind her at the guards. As one, the guards removed their helmets and Betty saw at once who they were.

"Would you like us to detain them Zorpox?" Yori asked sweetly.

He smiled and walked lightly towards them, "You already know my answer."

Yori nodded and faster than the eye could follow, secured Betty as Freeman shoved Will to his knees.

"Careful Freeman," Zorpox singsonged as he approached Will, "we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Will..." he thought for a second and reached into Will's pocket, pulling out the knife, "Oh wait, I do."

With that he twirled the knife in his hand and placed it under Will's neck. Before Will could shout, Zorpox dug in with the knife and sliced across the neck.

Will tipped over to the cold concrete floor, clutching his neck and gurgling incoherently as he felt his life draining away slowly.

Zorpox looked unamused by Will's death and nodded to Yori who pushed Betty to her knees. Sighing softly, Zorpox placed the bloody knife under her throat and was about to cut when Betty forced a strangled cry.

"Why?"

Zorpox hesitated, "Do you know how I got out of Ron's mind?"

She shook her head, "No," she whispered as the knife eased.

He sighed, "I knew all about the Kepplar Initiative, all about the releasing of criminals that you and Will were orchestrating. Ron and Kim couldn't see it but I could," he looked into her eyes, "Now I'm looking for a way out of that hell hole known as Ron's mind when Kim does something stupid and fakes her own death. Ron can't deal with the stress and crawls into the recesses of his mind which," he used his free hand to point to himself, "is where I live. Now he comes to me and I agree that in exchange for my freedom I'll take care of everyone responsible for Kim's death," he smiled mischievously, "But you see, I don't tell him that she's still alive. Since I already know that she's alive, I decide to track down everyone responsible for her making that stupid plan."

Betty's body started to tremble as the knife appeared at her throat again, "You and Will were the ones responsible that I knew about and I figured you had Wade killed to keep Kim from finding out it was you leading this," he pulled the file from Will's bloody hands, "Kepplar Initiative. Must've been getting too close that one," he sighed and Yori held up Kim's Kimmunicator, "That's right, thank you for grabbing that Yori," he smiled broadly, "that Kimmunicator has all of Kim's data regarding this affair and I'm sure that there are plenty of more names on that hunk of blue plastic than even Kim knows about."

He looked down at Betty and was silent for a moment, "Good bye Betty."

With that, he flicked his wrist and the blade cut through Betty's neck in one quick slice. She toppled to the ground as she clutched her throat and as her eyesight darkened, she saw Yori crouching down in front of her, shrugging nonchalantly Yori held a finger to her lips and giggled like a schoolgirl, "Consider this my resignation Director-San."

She stood up as the life disappeared from Betty's eye and she turned to Zorpox, "Now what Sensei?"

Zorpox smiled and pulled Yori in for a passionate kiss, "What took you so long?" he asked breathlessly when they broke away.

Yori smiled and pointed at Freeman, "I had to pick up our friend."

Zorpox nodded to Freeman approvingly, "Well done," he turned back to Yori, "Where did you park?"

She pointed at the exit, "Right around the corner."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Good girl," he stepped over the bodies of Betty and Will, "Let's go, we don't have a lot of time left tonight and I'd rather like to be out of this building before Tam and Scarlet come to check on me."

He gave a final look back at the lifeless bodies one last time before sighing, "All for the greater good Betty," he remarked before opening a door that read _EXIT_ and disappeared into the midnight air.

"All for the greater good."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or the surrounding characters. Disney does and I get to write about them.

**Author's Notes:** Well, it has been entirely too long since I published and for that I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you some awesome story about how I was kidnapped or something like that, but in all reality, I had some problems arise on the home front that needed to take precedence over writing this story. That being said, I have the outline for the final chapters and loads of free time coming up so hopefully I'll be able to post more often and finally finish this story before the end of January.

Anyway, I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter and you all have questions as to what the frack just happened so feel free to message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Lest I forget, it is the Fanfiction 'Fannie' awards season and If you feel so inclined, you can nominate this story for any number of awards, if not, hopefully I'll see you next Monday.

Special thank you to Sentinel103, Ffordesoon, screaming phoenix, Fighting Chicken, Captain Deadpool, Drag0nf1y, Donteatacowman, Sacred White Phoenix, natdrat00, LTAOZFAN, Big00070, Stubbs101, Yankee Bard and my beta Silverwolf05.


	13. The Race Against Time

Hobble walked across the department floor, mingling with his Officers and G.J. agents alike. It was a habit of him whenever he had to work late, if he was making his people work late, he wanted to show them he was still with him. It was a seemingly inconsequential act, but he knew everyone enjoyed it and if they ever needed him to be there, today was that day. Kim Possible's death, her investigation, Zorpox's birth, the bomb threat, the bringing in of Zorpox and now Kim's resurrection, it was a lot to take in but they were handling it admirably. It hadn't taken long but as soon as Kim revealed herself to Tam the rumors began flying about whether or not Kim was really dead. All people knew was that there was a mysterious woman in Hobble's office and after a seemingly loud confrontation between Tam and that woman, he and Scarlet had exited Hobble's office with orders to remain silent. Or so they said.

Not long after that, Zorpox had been placed in an interrogation cell and everyone had seen Betty go in and question Zorpox, the only thing was that Kim Possible was drug out kicking and screaming like a little child and a bloody faced, but oddly calm, Zorpox was led away. Not seeing any other way to go about it, Hobble had gathered his officers together and informed them that Kim was alive but in hiding for the time being.

Now as Hobble walked through the crowd of officers he cast a glance at the clock that read 3:05 A.M. and sighed, "five more hours and it'll have a full day on duty."

"Thank God for overtime right?" he heard Scarlet say as she walked up with a cup of coffee.

He chuckled and accepted the cup thankfully, "Not likely," he took a sip, "I'm thinking more of assigning hazard pay."

Now it was her turn to chuckle as she sat at her desk in front of Hobble, "Is there something you need Chief?"

Dennis nodded, "How's Kim doing?"

Scarlet shrugged and pointed at the break room, "Tam's getting her final report on what happened but you and I both know she got emotional just lost it."

Hobble took a seat across from Scarlet and leaned his feet against her desk, "Well we just let Tam off with just a wrist slap for doing the same thing to Will."

Scarlet nodded but looked at the silent silhouettes of Tam and Kim, "Hobble...I...I don't know how to phrase this..."

Hobble looked at Scarlet and nodded towards Tam and Kim, "Tam and Sarah were very close, if you did have sex now, you'd just be the rebound girl and there'd be someone else within a month."

Scarlet sighed and lowered her head with a sigh, "I know that but a part of me is fine with that."

Hobble rested his arm on Scarlet's desk, "I'm not fine with that," he waited for Scarlet to look at him, "Scarlet, I may just be Police Chief here but I cannot have my two best Detectives making mistakes because of a bad relationship."

She nodded sadly and looked at the wood covering her desk. It was scratched and probably needed to be refinished, maybe if she brought in- "Scarlet, look at me," Hobble said sternly. She looked up from the desk, "Tam's a good guy, he just needs time. Give him a month to mourn and things will be better. I guarantee you."

She nodded, the sadness leaving, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded, "Tam's like a son to me," he thought for a moment, "a disrespectful, annoying and smart-aleck son who I would love to reduce to traffic cop status just to see if he could handle the uniforms," he heard Scarlet laugh, "There you go, there's a smile," he looked up and saw Tam walking towards them, "Don't worry Scarlet, Tam knows a good thing when he sees it," he smiled mischievously, "It's why I approved you being his partner."

Tam walked up to the pair without a smile, "Physically, she's here," he shrugged, "but mentally... I don't know Dennis, I think Kim needs to talk to you."

Hobble looked up questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"She didn't say anything to me and that's what scares me. I know she needs to talk to someone and you're pretty much the only one who actually knows her," Tam explained.

Hobble nodded and rose with a sigh to his feet, "Don't worry Scarlet," he said with a smile, "It'll all work out."

Tam waited until Hobble had left before handing Scarlet a folder, "I have to go check up on Zorpox," he turned but stopped mid spin, "Do you want to come with me and then go get a bite to eat?"

Scarlet's smile answered his question as she grabbed her coat, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Are you O.K.?" Hobble asked as he handed Kim a cup of coffee.

Kim was curled up on a couch in the Middleton Police Department with a blank stare on her face, "I've killed Ron," she said flatly.

Hobble held the cup for a second before placing it on a table behind him and sat down next to her, "You knew there could be people dying today-"

"I've known him since Pre-K, we've been best friends since then, just started dating a month ago and now I'm going to have to kill him," she stated, oblivious to a word Hobble said to her.

"Kim," he struggled with his words, knowing that reminding her of all the death would drive her away, "right now, we have to focus on Zorpox. He knows what's going on-"

"Does he?" Kim interrupted as she suddenly started listening to Hobble, "I mean, does he really?"

Hobble looked at her quizzically as she reached for the cup left on the table, "Sometimes I think he has things happen in his favor and he claims responsibility for them," she took a sip, her confidence rising, "I mean, there is no way anyone could have predicted what happened today."

Hobble nodded and was about to speak when his radio squawked, "Chief?" Tam's voice piped through.

Hobble turned away, "Go ahead Tam."

"We need you down in the holding cells," came the reply.

"Why?" Hobble asked, "If you're looking to interrogate Zorpox, get Betty to authorize it."

The line was silent for a moment before Tam spoke, "It's about Betty sir," he was silent before ordering, "Just get down here Chief."

* * *

Kim never liked the holding cells in the Police Department, granted she'd never been behind them, but still there was always a feeling in the pit of her stomach to run away in the opposite direction and be with Ron.

_But Ron's not here anymore,_ her mind accused her, _you drove him away by not including him in this little stunt._

"That wasn't my fault," she said aloud.

Hobble turned to face her, "Did you say something Kim?"

Kim shook her head innocently, "No, I didn't," she said quickly before adding, "Did you?"

He shook his head as they entered Zorpox's holding cell, "All right," Hobble called out to the group of people assembled before him, "What have we got?" he saw two sheet covered bodies, "Oh no," he whispered

Tam was crouched next to a body covered in a sheet, "Two guesses as to who's under the sheets but you'll only need one."

Hobble removed his glasses and massaged his temples, "Betty and Will?"

Scarlet nodded, "Looks like Zorpox killed them both and somehow escaped."

Hobble's phone beeped at an incoming call and he looked down, _Z. Flores._

Trembling, Hobble answered the call, "Zita?" he asked as he placed the phone on the speaker setting.

"_Contrary to Miss Robbins' statement, he was actually let go,"_ Zita explained to the group, _"Will and Betty let him go and he killed them."_

She smiled in embarrassment, "So Betty and Will let him go. Why?"

Zita sat in her room monitoring a video playback, "It seems that she and Will replaced the guards with G.J. agents and had two S.W.A.T. team members set to escort Zorpox out of the building," she clicked on another feed as Kim pushed a button on her suit and the video projected in the middle of the assembled people, "en route to Betty and Will, the two S.W.A.T. team members killed the G.J. agents and opened Zorpox's door," she tapped back to the original video that showed Zorpox escaping, "Then he tries to leave, she stops him," she studied the video, "they talk…then the S.W.A.T turn on Betty and Will…oh the big reveal," she told the group as Yori and Freeman removed their helmets, "Yori and…" she looked at the face, "Felix," she called out, "Run a scan on his face, we need to know who he is."

Felix nodded and started the scan as Zita went back to explaining, "They force them to their knees…and wham-" Zorpox slit Will's throat, "Now the monologue," she explained, "and there goes Betty," Zita sat back in her chair as the video stopped, "So there it is, Betty and Will let Zorpox go and he responds by killing them."

Kim looked at the freeze framed last shot, "Any audio?"

Zita sat forward, "Who is that?" she asked, "That sounds like Kim."

Kim nodded, "Yeah Zita, it's me. Now do you have any audio?"

Zita was flustered for a moment before a tap on the shoulder by Felix shook her into action, "No, the cheap cameras in the cells were only designed to pick up visual, not audio."

Kim nodded, "Any luck on the other face?"

Felix nodded, "His name is Gordon Freeman," he pursed his lips slightly, "Police Officer you lost contact with several hours ago. His checkpoint near the Possible's house looked like it had been ransacked and he was listed as MIA."

Tam listened to Felix's voice before asking, "Zita who is that?"

Zita looked at Felix, "What? You mean Felix?"

Tam nodded, "Yep."

"F-Felix Renton," he stammered, "Zita asked for my help in the computer equipment area. We were going to transfer control to G.J. when they arrived but they never did."

Zita nodded, "Relax Tam, I trust Felix."

Tam laughed, "Oh great, cliches. There's always someone on the team that someone else can vouch for."

Hobble sighed and asked, "Is there anyone else involved?"

Zita shook her head, "No sir, it's just Felix and myself," she heard silence on the other end of the line and added, "Relax sir, we're safer here than we were at Wade's house."

Scarlet looked up, "Why is that?"

Zita smiled and looked at Felix innocently, "Actually we're not. I just said that to get access to Felix's computers," she saw Felix's look and shrugged, "Sorry."

Kim pressed another button on her suit and an image of Felix's room appeared via a webcam installed on his computer, "Why wasn't a search mounted for this Freeman?"

Felix shrugged and looked at the group, "His missing persons report was listed as being during the city wide bomb threat," he scrolled down Freeman's file, "he was bumped to the back burner during that scare."

Hobble shrugged and addressed the group, "A city to save versus one officer," he explained.

"So what do we have?" Kim asked, turning back to the topic at hand.

"Well," Zita explained as she took a sip of an energy drink, "I was able to open that hard drive from Wade's house and I found something you all might be interested in," she opened her findings on a separate screen and sent them to Kim's Kimmunicator, "Seems that Wade uncovered something known as the Kepplar Initiative," she poured through the highlighted data, "He never could figure out what it was but G.J. was devoting a lot of time and money to this Initiative."

Hobble looked at Zita, "so do we have any idea what this Kepplar Iniative is?"

Zita shook her head, "Sorry but no," she tried typing out a command but a beep from her computer screen stopped her, "everything beyond what I just sent Kim was corrupted."

Kim looked up in surprise, "You sent the information to me?"

Zita shrugged, "Your Kimmunicator," she looked at Kim questioningly, "Why?"

"I don't have my Kimmunicator," she explained, "it was put in the evidence locker when Tam and Scarlet came back with Zorpox," she was silent for a moment, "Zita rewind to Zorpox's monologue."

Zita rewound the tape and stopped when Yori held something up, "That looks like the…"

"Kimmunicator," Scarlet finished sadly.

Hobble massaged the bridge of his nose, "So we just sent all our data to Zorpox?"

Zita was silent for a few seconds as she struggled to speak but Kim beat her to it, "This is…" she stopped mid sentence and thought about the specifications on her Kimmunicator, "…is a good thing," she finished softly.

Tam looked up at her disbelief in his eyes, "How exactly is this is good thing Kim?"

Kim didn't answer his question, "OK Zita, you said you sent it to my Kimmunicator?"

Zita nodded, "It was under the quick address section in Wade's send box," she said defensively, "There was no way I could know-"

"Zita it's all right, now shut up," Kim replied in a rush , "What I need you to do is give me the frequency number on the signal," Zita was silent for a moment and Kim added, "It's on the bottom left corner of the Kimmunicator specs."

Zita peered at her computer screen for a moment and nodded, "Here you go, 1.2435687 megahertz."

Kim nodded and wrote that down on a piece of paper provided by Hobble, "Good, now I want you to click the 'Trace' function."

Zita clicked the command and waited, "Nothing happening," she commented.

"Of course nothing happens," Kim muttered to herself, "How about you scan for a microchip in Ron's shoulder?" she asked hopefully.

Zita was silent for a moment but then announced, "How?"

"Do you have scanning equipment?" Kim asked in an exacerbated tone.

Zita looked back at Felix who nodded and tapped a button on his keyboard, "the frequency still the same?" Kim nodded, "Doing it now Kim," he replied as he hit the enter button.

Felix's computer hummed for a few moments before a _Ding_ resounded from his speakers, "We have him Kim," he clicked on a map of Middleton that appeared on his screen, "It looks like he stopped near the rail yard on West Main Street."

Kim nodded and put the phone on hold, "All right we have his location, let's go."

She looked at the main group only to be met with stares and shaking heads, "What?" she asked.

Tam was the one to break the silence and pointed at her accusingly, "the only reason that I didn't arrest you the moment you revealed yourself to me was because I believed you when you said that it was for the greater good," he gestured to the bodies of Betty and Will behind him, "and this is what we get?"

Kim opened her mouth but Scarlet stopped her, "Let him speak Kim."

Tam nodded and continued, "Look, I may not like G.J. or for that matter Will Du," he rubbed his forearm idly, "he was responsible for the scars on my arms but that doesn't mean I want him dead. He deserved a trial but not this."

Kim cut in, "Funny, you were willing to kill him earlier tonight."

Tam nodded, "What happened earlier tonight I can't change. Will pushed my buttons and I responded in kind but look at you," he saw Kim's eyes shift in confusion, "You're Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything," he took a breath, "Me? I'm just a detective, and a low level one at that, the only reason I got put on this case was because Hobble likes me and you probably recommended me, but you're Kim Possible," he pointed at her, "My niece wants to be just like you when she grows up but if she could see you now...you are Middleton's White Night, our beacon of hope but now..."

He trailed off as Kim looked at the ground, "Kim, I know what you were trying to do," Hobble said, "and I agreed to it but right now you're talking about going out in public to a place that will probably be a trap to take back your boyfriend from an evil mastermind."

"Tonight Kim," Tam said, "We've lost several fine people and if we go out there you'll have to come to grips with the fact that you might not be able to get Ron back," he saw Kim look up angrily, "You might have to kill Zorpox."

"I can save Ron," Kim said, "I know I can."

Tam shrugged, "If it comes down to the world or Zorpox, you're going to have make that choice," he relaxed his shoulders and fished out his keys, "that's all I'm saying, I'll get off my soap box now."

Kim looked at him, "I know I might be able to get him back and I understand that, just give me a chance."

Tam sighed and looked at Hobble who shrugged back at him, "It's your choice Tam."

Tam nodded and pulled out the phone that Kim had put on hold, "Zita?"

Zita responded immediately, "Yeah Tam?"

Tam sighed deeply before ordering, "I want you to get all our Officers to the rail station on West Main for the capture of Zorpox," he thought back to his training, "All Officers, S.W.A.T. teams snipers, bring everyone in. I want that station sealed, no one getting in or out," he ordered, "They are to seal off the area surrounding the train station before moving in."

He heard her typing, "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tam replied, "If they see Zorpox or Yori they have a kill order," he heard her stop typing, "Hobble's knows about this, they are to shoot to kill," he hung up the phone and handed it back to Hobble.

Looking at Kim he nodded at her suit, "You have until they get there to get Ron back. I suggest you grow wings and fly," Kim didn't move so Tam looked away and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Or there is an impounded XJ8 Jaguar that we borrowed from Bonnie. If you go to evidence the keys should still be there."

Kim nodded and sprinted off even as Tam and Scarlet's radios crackled from a dispatcher's orders.

"_All units head to the Rail Yard on West Main Street and form a perimeter around the structure,"_ the dispatcher stopped for a moment, _"Target is Ronald Dean Stoppable also known as Zorpox the Conqueror and his partner Yori Yamamoto. Your weapons are free, I repeat your orders are shoot to kill."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. This story belongs to me. **

**Author's Notes:** So now we come to it, the final story arc in this story. I know it wasn't much this week but I hope the next installment will blow your mind. Kim Possible VS. Zorpox the Conqueror. If you have any questions you'd like answered before the story ends, feel free to review. Next chapter will be up in about a week and a half as it will be longer than usual. Lest I forget, it's the Fannie Award Season so if you'd like, you can nominate this story for whatever you'd like. If you don't nominate, no worries, I'll see you in 10 days.

Special thanks to Befread, Sentinel103, xyzisme, Drag0nf1y, screaming phoenix, donteatacowman, natdrat00, Captain Deadpool and Sacred White Phoenix for reviewing. As always, leave a review and get a response.


	14. The Battle For Ron's Soul

"Felix can you pull up the results of Zorpox's scan?" Zita asked numbly as she typed away at a report on her computer.

Felix spun his wheel chair and faced Zita while rubbing his eyes, "did we even scan Zorpox?"

Zita nodded and kicked her chair back, using the rollers to slide across Felix's floor. Stopping in front of his computer Zita typed a command and waited as a picture and report on Zorpox, "Yeah, ever since the Diablos, Hobble wants people scanned and cataloged for...future..." she trailed off as she read Zorpox's report.

"Future what?" Felix asked, hoping to figure out what Zita was saying.

Zita didn't respond but her eyes silently widened as she continued to read Zorpox's report, "Did you read this?" she asked.

Felix shook his head, "I had to have you find it, what makes you think that I read it?"

Zita didn't answer but picked up her phone and dialed Hobble. Her phone rang twice before a tired Hobble picked up, "_Zita, this had better be good_."

The Honduras born woman smiled, "Believe me Chief it is."

* * *

The first sensation Josh Mankey felt upon awakening was a numbness in his left arm. Actually, it was more like a dull throbbing and radiating pain than anything else and looking down he saw that instead of a heart attack, it was Tara nestled against him. Any other night, he'd be all right with waking up to see Tara asleep next to him but his arm screamed for relief and he slowly worked his arm free without waking her. Glancing at his watch he saw the time was around 4:45 A.M. and he inhaled deeply. Like Tara he knew that he didn't belong in this jail cell.

_Thankfully they wheeled us in some beds,_ he thought as he worked the blood back into his arm, _although I haven't seen Bonnie in a long time...wonder where she got off to._

He was about to lay back down on the cot provided to both him and Tara but he felt restless, anxious about something but he couldn't place it.

Something was wrong.

It was like the way you could tell a thunderstorm was coming long before it arrived, a warm and earthy smell to the nostrils but at the same time a vicious undertone was carried in that scent. All of this was putting Josh on edge and he didn't know what to do about it.

Sighing, Josh quietly arose and walked to the edge of the cell where a guard rested comfortably, idly watching a T.V. show.

Josh nodded to the television and said quietly, "What have we got?"

The guard looked up distractedly, "Looks like an infomercial," he turned the screen slightly to face Josh, "Just in time to order and get a set of Ginsu knives."

Josh eyed the screen with a smile, he always looked forward to these lists, "I haven't seen one of these in months," he yawned and ran his hand across his face, feeling the rough stubble and clammy skin that accompanied his stay in the cell.

The two watched the late night host for several minutes before Josh leaned over and asked, "how's it looking on our release?"

The guard shrugged, "No idea," he adjusted himself in the seat, "When Hobble says to let you two out, I'll do that but until then you get to stay in there."

"Is there anything you can do to speed things up?" Josh asked dejectedly.

The guard shrugged, "the only thing that would make me open your door would be if Kim Possible herself walked through that door," he pointed to the exit door, "But I really don't see that happening," he yawned, "Do you?"

**CLANG**

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kim Possible stroll swiftly through the cell block and by the time he could think coherently, she was almost at the door to the evidence lockers.

"Hey wait-" he called out but Kim cut him off.

"Trust me, it's safer in there than out here," she replied curtly before reaching the doors and letting them swing shut behind her.

This time the doors swinging shut awoke Tara who sat up with a yawn, "What was that?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Josh shook his head in confusion before turning to the guard, "So what about that door?"

* * *

The White Jaguar revved through the empty streets of Middleton at speeds that would make a NASCAR driver cringe. Kim hardly acknowledged stop lights anymore or traffic laws for that matter. All that she focused on was getting to the rail yard before Zorpox disappeared forever.

_Beep Beep Bedeep_

Her suit's Kimmunicator was going off but Kim ignored it.

_Beep Beep Bedeep_

She wasn't going to answer Tam or anyone else calling to tell her it was a bad idea to be doing this.

_Beep Beep Bedeep_

Finally she answered it just to shut the Kimmunicator off, she had planned to click it on and click it off but Zita spoke in the split second gap, causing Kim to pause.

"Kim," she spoke rapidly, "I have something that can help you out."

Kim's eyebrow raised a fraction, "I'm listening," she said neutrally.

"Zorpox is not the dominant mind," Zita explained.

The line was silent as Kim struggled to understand Zita's words before finally asking, "And what does that mean Zita?"

Zita sat back in her chair and read off the screen in front of her, "Zorpox and Ron's minds both inhabit the same body but one is superior to the other. For the moment, Ron's is superior but with each minute Zorpox is gaining more dominance."

Kim shook her head, "That doesn't make sense, then why would Zorpox still be in control? If Ron was the dominant one, he'd just take back his body."

Zita shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that Zorpox can be switched if Ron figures out that he still is the dominant one," she scrolled down her computer screen until she found what she was looking for, "Or he could be forced to take control if Zorpox was exposed to an electrical current."

Kim shook her head, hating the idea of having to fight Zorpox in Ron's body, "Any ideas?"

Zita nodded with a smile, "When Wade built your Super Suit, he designed a taser into the suit," she paused, "a 1000 volt taser to be exact. If you hit Zorpox with that, it should provide enough power to force Ron to jump back in."

Kim was silent, "So all I have to do is hit Zorpox with it and Ron will take back control?"

Zita nodded, "It looks that way."

Kim nodded as she drove through an empty intersection, "Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

Zita sighed, "Well..." she stammered, "There is one thing that I didn't mention," she fought with herself but a reassuring hand on the shoulder from Felix opened her mouth, "You only have a limited time before Zorpox will be the dominant mind."

"How much time?" Kim asked quietly, the GPS in Bonnie's car beeping silently.

"I don't know," Zita said, "Maybe 20 minutes, a bit less?" she ventured.

Kim fought the urge to scream but instead mashed the accelerator pedal against the floor, "And if I zap him after 20 minutes?"

"Only Zorpox could bring Ron back," Zita answered sadly, "I'm...I'm sorry Kim."

Kim didn't say anything but silently clicked off the Kimmunicator and prayed that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Tam pulled his jacket on and called out over the radio, "How are we doing people?"

"We're just moving out now sir," came back the numerous replies.

Tam nodded and looked at Hobble standing across from his desk, "Don't worry Chief, we'll get Zorpox."

Hobble nodded silently, "That's assuming Kim leaves us anything."

Tam's phone rang in his pocket and he flipped it open, "Agmiln," he was silent before massaging the bridge of his nose, "Thank you Zita...no, I'll tell Hobble."

He hung up and let out a long sigh, "Everyone's leaving now."

Scarlet suddenly appeared next to Tam, "What happened to Kim's five minute head start?"

Tam shook his head, "She just lost that."

"Why?" Hobble asked.

"Zita said that told me that in 20 minutes we lose Ron forever," Tam looked up, "I'm not going to lose someone else who has no reason to die."

Scarlet pulled him aside, "Why do you suddenly care?"

He let out a mournful smile, "Maybe I actually believe Ron can be saved," he kissed her lightly on the cheek and joined the fray exiting the building.

* * *

Kim had parked in a forgotten alley and had snuck through a gap in the fence surrounding the rail yard. She paused and took in her surroundings, across the street was a ramshackle and abandoned building that had an emergency light that kept flickering. Next to that was an old warehouse, the upper windows shattered and broken from passing vandals, beyond that-

_Head in the game Possible,_ she thought to herself as she snuck past a large pile of railroad ties. She bent down and leaned against the wooden blocks for a better view of the complex.

The building was designed like a rail station of old but mixed with a futuristic subway stop. The building's cold brick exterior was well known for keeping the building heated in the summer and freezing cold in the winter, a troublesome inconvenience but one easily avoidable as the airport was less than a mile away. Strangely no planes were heard taking off from the runway but Kim dismissed that as a coincidence. In the distance she could see the faint edges of dawn creeping over the horizon.

She pushed herself off the wood and ducked over to another pile, looking for some trace of life in the forgotten building. She was momentarily taken in by the Art deco architecture of the station and the steeple on top drove home the point that it would be better to take a plane.

The gray light played with her night vision and she struggled to see through the dim light. She thought that she saw movement across the courtyard and peered closely at the corner.

Nothing.

Kim shrugged to herself and ducked behind a pile of iron rails, she was nearly to the door of the rail station and now only a large stretch of gravel stopped her.

Thunder boomed in the distance, causing her to look to the horizon for the signs of a storm but when she turned back, Zorpox was standing between her and the rail yard.

"I've been wondering when you would show up," he said flatly.

Realizing that he knew exactly where she was, Kim stood up and walked from behind cover so she was less than fifteen feet from her blue skinned nemesis, "I got a bit lost."

Zorpox held up the Kimmunicator, "You sent me all the information Wade had gathered."

Kim nodded, "A mistake on Zita's part."

Zorpox smiled and nodded knowingly, "So what now Kimberly Ann? Are we supposed to fight?"

Kim shook her head, "Only if you want to."

Zorpox cocked his head to the side, "Do you want to?"

Kim took a step forward, "I want to know a few things first."

Zorpox took a step towards Kim, "Ask away."

"How long have you been watching through Ron's eyes?" Kim asked, quietly waiting for the taser to charge.

"About a year," Zorpox explained as he took another step forward, "Everything that Ron saw, I saw and what he felt, I felt."

Kim nodded, "and can he see us now?"

Zorpox smiled, "Say hello if you like."

Kim shook her head, "I'll save that for when I get Ron back."

Zorpox nodded, "Of course," he took another step forward, "and how do you plan on getting Ron back?"

Kim smiled as her tasers clicked to full charge, "by doing this."

With that, Kim Possible raised her right hand and two electrodes connected to fine copper wire lanced out from her fingertips. The diodes struck Zorpox in the midsection, instantly electrifying him and causing his body to jerk around like a marionette as an inhuman scream escaped his lips. As the electricity coursed through Zorpox, an unearthly glow resonated from his body and lit up the entire courtyard, blinding Kim and everyone within three blocks.

Kim kept the suit trained on Zorpox for several seconds until the taser had exhausted it's charge and her suit powered down.

The world was silent for the briefest of moments as Ron's body fell backwards, the diodes popping out in the fall. The body hit the ground with a thud and Kim rushed to Ron's side. Slapping him lightly on the face, Kim struggled to bring Ron back even as she cleared spots from her eyes.

"Ron?" she whispered, "Ron can you hear me?"

Ron's eyes slowly opened and he peered into hers with his deep brown eyes, "K...Kim? I-I" he asked weakly.

Kim smiled and pulled Ron in close, "Oh Ron I-"

"-I'm going to kill you," Zorpox said angrily as he took back control of Ron's body and pressed a nerve on Kim's body, causing her to cry out as her limbs seized and contorted, "That trick won't work anymore," he pushed her away and slowly climbed to his feet, smoke rising from his body.

He stood to his full height and cracked his back experimentally, "Why do you think I chose this location? It's far enough away that by the time you got here," he kicked Kim in the side, "I would be in complete control of this body."

He smiled, "It's going to take a lot more power than you have to Ron back his control," another kick, "power that you simply don't have."

He saw the look on her face and smiled, "Oh don't look so surprised, Wade and Ron figured out that electro trick long ago. Why do you think your suit has a built in taser? To keep me from coming back but look how well that played out for both of them."

He kicked her again, "Do you know how long I've waited for this day?" another solid kick to the ribs, "I won't be stopped by the likes of you and your little parlor tricks," he kicked her, this time she hissed as she felt a rib crack slightly.

"I promised Ron that I wouldn't kill you," he kicked her in the side, "but I never said I wouldn't hurt you and that will probably result in your death," he paused, "a minor technicality" he shook his head, "but I'll let it slide."

He pulled Kim's stiff body up and threw her at the pile of railway ties, "250 DAYS SIX HOURS AND 44 MINUTES!" he shouted his mood suddenly shifting, "THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN RON'S MIND," he grabbed Kim's leg and pulled her from the pile and spun her twice before tossing her across the yard, "HAVING TO WATCH HIS STUPID AND POINTLESS LIFE WHERE YOU TREATED," he approached Kim, "YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT!" he punched her square in the face and took a step back as Kim coughed weakly.

"I-I didn't treat him like dirt," Kim groaned.

He knelt by her head and tapped her lightly between the eyes, "anyone who dates the new hottie and completely ignores the friend that's been around since Pre-Kindergarten...I'd classify that as treating someone like dirt."

"But Ron did-" she coughed as she tasted blood in her mouth

"Don't try and defend yourself," Zorpox chided, "you can't deny what you did to Ron and now I'm here to make sure you pay."

Not seeing any way around it, he brought his leg back for a final kick, "Good bye Kim," he said in a surprisingly calm tone, "If I had time I would have made you my sidekick but I'd always be sleeping with one eye open," he laughed, "besides with Yori, she'll do whatever I want. Good bye Kim."

He brought his leg back for a final kick and swung towards her head.

* * *

"All right I need a perimeter set up as soon as the officers get here," Hobble said as he pointed to a map of the rail yard, "Taking down Zorpox is our primary goal."

Tam raised a hand, "Possible is in there, any suggestions?"

"Don't shoot Kim," Hobble said as thunder sounded from the sky, "Save her at all costs."

Tam nodded and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the rail yard suddenly lit up as if a bolt of lightning had struck.

The Officers all took a step back as the light continued and everyone covered their eyes as the whitest and most intense light blinded them.

When it cleared, the Officers were left with spots in their eyes and everyone struggled to see again, "Tam?" Hobble asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

Tam nodded and blinked away the last of the spots, "I'm good. Scarlet?"

"I'll live," his partner said as a cry from Kim came from inside the rail yard.

Tam and Scarlet didn't wait for Hobble to speak, instead they acted and dashed from the parked cars and into the rail station.

* * *

One thing Zorpox hadn't counted on was Kim's ability to heal herself after the nerve pinch and just as Zorpox kicked at her Kim sprang into action. Grabbing his foot mid swing, Kim pushed the leg, causing Zorpox to fall onto his back as Kim rolled to her feet.

"You know," she said as she massaged a portion of her super suit, "I like this suit because the density can change depending on the beating that I'm taking," she knelt down next to Zorpox's head and tapped him lightly between the eyes, "I feel fine and I'm getting Ron back," she stood up and talked down to Zorpox, "for future reference, aim for the head."

"Noted," Zorpox said as he did a hand spring and before Kim could attack punched wildly at her exposed head.

Kim had been expecting a trick from Zorpox so as soon as the punch connected with her head, she rolled with it. As she flew through the air, her electrodes drug along gravel, sparking and sizzling as the suit suddenly powered them up again.

Kim smiled and wrapping the wires around her hand, she swung them like a whip. The diodes sparked wherever they touched, the metal of the walls, the floor, even against each other. To someone standing back it looked like Kim was twirling lightning and throwing it around like Zeus himself.

Zorpox took a hesitant step backwards as he struggled to fight against the twirling diodes but for all of the combat techniques he knew, none gave him any help in this fight. So Zorpox did the next best thing, he improvised.

With a loud cry, Zorpox launched Ron's body at Kim and pinned her to the ground after they had slid for a few meters through the rough gravel. Twisting her wrist sharply, Zorpox was rewarded with the snapping of wires and he threw the diodes away where they clattered harmlessly in a pile against the brick building.

He reached from a back pocket and pulled out a scalpel and hoisting it above his head, he prepared to shove it between Kim's eyes.

Kim saw Zorpox's move and leaned to her left before throwing all her weight at her right side and she tipped Zorpox so she was now straddling him. She grabbed his knife hand and held the blade in place as the two of them struggled for dominance over the knife. Zorpox kicked up at Kim with his leg and succeeded in knocking Kim from her position. Taking advantage of her unbalance, Zorpox rolled his body and Kim suddenly found Zorpox above her. Smashing Zorpox's hand against the ground several times, Kim finally was successful in causing Zorpox to drop the knife.

With a groan, Kim heaved with all her might and tossed Zorpox from her body and down the courtyard away from her.

Coughing weakly, Kim rose to her feet and readied herself, "Is that all you have?" she teased.

Zorpox smiled as smoke rose from his jacket, "I'm going to stop holding back on you."

Kim smiled, "Oh good, I love a challenge," she thought for a second, "By the way...where's your lapdog?"

Zorpox took a step towards Kim, a blue glow surrounding his body, "Yori will come when she's needed. Besides," he smiled, "She has her own mission."

Before Kim could ask, Zorpox sprang from his position and appeared before Kim in the blink of an eye. As she struggled to move, Zorpox grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall where she dented it with a loud **CRUNCH**.

Kim felt unconsciousness try to claim her but she fought it, if only for a little while. She felt Zorpox's hands grab her by the shoulders again but instead of throwing her, she felt him wrap her up in an enormous hug and start running with her.

Kim tried to look behind her and she was able to sneak a tiny glance behind her just as Zorpox rammed her body into and through a wall and kept on going through the room beyond the wall.

Now Kim passed out.

* * *

_Your are a ninja, trained by the greatest of ninjas in the only school dedicated to the training on the ninja_, Yori thought to herself crouched in the shadows, _Nothing on Earth can stop you. No man, no machine, NOTHING! _

The room lit up as a white light shone from the courtyard beyond her position and Yori heard the sound of Zorpox screaming in pain. It took every ounce of her training to stay in her hidden position but stay hidden she did. She knew the price of interfering with Zorpox's plan, her swollen cheek served as a constant reminder to her questioning of him and she wouldn't soon forget.

From the courtyard Yori suddenly heard Zorpox shouting and the sounds of muffled cries. Zorpox, her Zorpox was in trouble and she wanted so desperately to help him.

_Crunch crunch_

The sound of approaching footsteps on gravel snapped Yori from her internal monologue and focused her mind back on the present. Someone was coming and her only mission was to insure Zorpox and Kim fought alone.

* * *

Tam pulled his pistol from its place on his side and nodded to Scarlet who pulled hers as well and with a shake of his head sprinted into the rail yard, the dry gravel crunching underfoot.

_Crunch crunch_

They continued to sprint among all the empty boxes and forgotten railroad ties that littered the abandoned rail yard, "Do you think we'll make it?" Scarlet asked breathlessly.

Tam shot her a look, "I don't know."

She opened her mouth to ask another question when Yori suddenly tackled her and forced her to the ground. Tam slid mid stride and spun around with his gun trained on Yori, but before he could take the shot Yori had pulled Scarlet up and between them with Scarlet's gun pointed at Tam, "Your move Agmiln-San," Yori taunted as her other hand held a knife to Scarlet's throat.

* * *

Kim's vision was hazy and her ears were ringing. Why was that? Why did her body hurt like that?

She looked up quizzically at the ceiling and wondered, _how did I get here and why is my suit overheated?_ Slowly Kim sat up and looked at the enormous hole in the wall that was directly in front of her.

_Did I come through that?_ she thought and with a groan she struggled to her feet.

"Why don't you stay down?" Zorpox asked from somewhere nearby, "It's easier for you that way."

Kim spun around and took stock of her surroundings. She was in a large room that she guessed was probably the depot that the station employees used to load up boxcars with goods and materials.

"Where are you?" she asked.

A punch to her kidney dropped her to her knees and she let out an involuntary cry of pain as Zorpox appeared but then melted back into the shadows.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Zorpox teased from the shadows surrounding Kim.

"Ron?" Kim asked, "Can you hear me?"

From his darkness Zorpox smiled, "What are you doing Kim? Trying to talk to him?" he saw her nod, "Forget it Kim, Ron is dead. I'm in control."

"He's stronger than you," she retorted, "Ron, don't listen to Zorpox, take control-"

"And do what?" Zorpox asked accusingly, "Return to a life where you dominate him and run his every action?"

"I don't do that," she replied and she heard footsteps behind her, "Fight him Ron, fight Zorpox."

"It's no use Kim," Zorpox said and he sprang from the shadows and chopped at her neck with his hand.

She had heard Zorpox moving so Kim ducked out of the way and narrowly missed the blow that would have crippled her. Instead she dropped to the ground, spun around and punched Zorpox directly in the knee cap.

Howling in pain, Zorpox fell to the ground clutching his knee and screaming obscenities to the echoing room. Kim used his injury to her advantage and slammed a closed fist into his sternum, eliciting a second scream from Zorpox.

His fist suddenly flew up and caught Kim in the chin, the blow lifting her up into the air and sending her sprawling on her back. She was quickly back on her feet, massaging her jaw and focusing on how to bring Ron back. Her confidence faltered as Zorpox stood and popped his knee back into position and taking an experimental step forward smiled, "my Mystical Monkey Power allows me to regenerate from any injury," he readied his body for her next attack, "not enough to make me immortal," he smiled wickedly, "but just enough that the only way to stop me is to kill me."

His words stopped Kim in her tracks, "why do you want to die?"

Zorpox opened his mouth as if he was about to give the greatest speech of all time but stopped himself, "it's my final gift to you," Zorpox laughed as he flicked his hand and a scalpel appeared in his palm, "I want you to kill your best friend and your lover," he continued to smile, "my final revenge is to break you. Something your Super Villain friends could never do."

Kim nodded, "or maybe I can find a way to get Ron out."

Zorpox smiled and readied his last scalpel, "good luck with that."

Kim nodded and readied herself as Zorpox launched himself at Kim. He slashed with the blade and it sang as it slashed at her chest. She batted the arm away from her and using Zorpox's momentum grabbed the arm in an attempt to stab Zorpox in the leg with his own scalpel. Moving faster than the eye could follow, Zorpox twisted the blade at the last second and jammed it into Kim's leg instead. The blade dug deep into her thigh and Kim screamed as she felt the cold metal cut into her.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep recesses of Zorpox's mind, something shifted as Kim screamed.

* * *

Zorpox pulled the blade from Kim's leg with hardly any regard for her and jabbed at her face. This time Kim grabbed Zorpox's wrist and threw him over her shoulder where he flew and hit the floor before sliding several meters before stopping with a groan.

* * *

The storm of Zorpox's mind was swirling, somewhere a shaft of pale moonlight broke through the clouds._**

* * *

**_

Kim lurched towards Zorpox as she struggled to keep pressure on her knife wound. She felt the warm blood trickle between her fingers and grimaced as she felt her suit start to cover the wound. Within seconds the slit had been completely covered over and the bleeding stopped.

Zorpox rolled to his feet and wiped away the dirt on his brow. He smiled and lunged at her again. Kim leaned back as the blade arced for her face and brought her leg up to deflect his kick. He leaned to his right and punched her in the side.

Hard.

* * *

The light in the storm was growing. More shafts punctured the cloud cover and danced across the wet grass.  
**_

* * *

_**

Kim stumbled back, coughing and gasping for breath as a second punch forced the air from her lungs. Zorpox saw her hesitation and smiled as he delivered another punch to her midsection.

A final kick to Kim's stomach and she fell to the ground, a bloody and broken mess. She opened her eyes and found Zorpox standing above her, only this time he wasn't happy, instead he just stood there before that deadly scalpel appeared in his hand.

"Good bye Kim," he murmured before shoving the metal blade into her eye.

* * *

Tam had an almost clear shot on Yori but she always shifted so Scarlet was between them, "Yori, I'm going to give you one chance to surrender," Tam said, "before I shoot you."

"You wouldn't do that," Yori taunted, "Not when I have Scarlet-Chan as my prisoner."

Scarlet smiled, "and who said anything about my being a prisoner?"

Yori's eyes widened slightly just as Scarlet slammed her head back, head butting Yori in the jaw and knocking her off stance. Yori stumbled backwards for a moment allowing Scarlet to grab her gun from Yori's grasp and join Tam.

Yori regained her footing but found herself completely exposed and at the mercy of Tam, "So what?" she asked as she tossed her knife away, "is this where you slap the cuffs on me and haul me in?" a smile crossed Yori's face, "After all, you're a good cop right?"

Tam was silent and took a step forward, "No Yori, I'm not a good cop," he said as he pulled the trigger three times.

Yori's eyes widened in shock as three bullet holes appeared in her chest and with a gurgle she toppled backwards onto the gravel where she twitched once before death claimed her.

* * *

The storm in Zorpox's mind was fading out and in it's place a man stood surrounded by light. His chocolate eyes shut off as he suddenly realized what needed to be done.

"It's not over yet Zorpox," Ron murmured as he felt a familiar strength return.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tam and Scarlet. They belong to me.**

**Author's Notes: **So we're back after a six month hiatus and this time I hope to actually be finished within the week provided muse doesn't leave me like she did last time. Stupid time for her to go on a vacation. I know many of you were wondering what happened to this story but here we are and this time I'm actually ready to post. Which I will do so soon. One chapter to go.

There are so many I want to thank but I think the one who I need to thank the most is screaming phoenix who pestered me enough to finish this. I hope it provides the closure for you. Special thanks to Donteatacowman (I do like my burgers though), Sacred White Phoenix (what's up with all the phoenix's), Senitnel103 (who dispatched 103 sentinels around my house to force me to write), screaming phoenix (the thorn in my side to finish this story...thank you), Katsumura (you hit on the theme perfectly and I applaud you), Some1outthere (are you the person camped in my bushes?), and xyzisme (thanks for reminding me that my fly is down).

Until next time,

TRS


	15. Daybreak

Kim opened her eye hesitantly and simply stared at the scene before her in horror laced with confusion. Less than a centimeter from her eye was the blade and Zorpox straining to push the blade into her eye.

She took in a hesitant breath as Zorpox strained against the knife that refused to move, "Move," he grunted and placed a second hand on the handle of the scalpel, "I command you to move."

The blade didn't move.

Muscles straining, Zorpox's arm rose and he plunged the knife at her eye again but the blade stopped a centimeter from her eye. Zorpox let out a scream of fury and started hacking away at Kim in a mad effort to stab her but he was stopped each and every time by some unseen force.

Zorpox let out a final scream and prepared to plunge the blade again but it was as if an unseen fist had punched him in the face and Zorpox went flying backwards. Sliding several meters along the smooth floor Zorpox groaned and stood up awkwardly. He looked at Kim and then at the scalpel in his hand and he tried to take a step forward but suddenly found himself unable to move. Trembling against his will, Kim saw the blade rise up as Zorpox stood and he holstered the blade in a back pocket with shaking hands.

"No," Zorpox growled as Kim propped herself up on her elbows and stared in confusion at the scene before her.

"You will not kill Kim," Ron's voice ordered from Zorpox's mouth and Zorpox instantly clamped a hand over his mouth in horror to stop Ron.

"This is not possible," Zorpox argued back through clenched fingers and Kim saw Zorpox's free arm jerk toward the knife. Something was different about Zorpox though, in the pale dawn light she could see his skin was a lighter shade of blue and the red in his eyes was fading, a dark brown taking its place.

"Check her name," Ron said calmly and Zorpox's arm gestured crazily to Kim.

Zorpox growled and lunged at Kim but Ron took back control and stopped himself mid lunge, "No, no, no," he chastised as a parent does a misbehaving child, "our deal was that you wouldn't hurt Kim but you broke that long ago."

Zorpox growled as he felt his power waning, "You can't do this. Look at what she did to you-"

"What she did is in the past," Ron answered his alter ego calmly, "and I know she had a reason for it," his body lurched as Zorpox took a leap towards Kim, "I may have turned to you when I was scared but no more," his voice rose in volume, "no more Zorpox."

"You need me," Zorpox howled as Kim struggled to her feet.

"You said it yourself Zorpox, when I'm ready to move on I can take back power," Ron's eyes tightened, "I've moved on from you."

Zorpox felt his power dissolving and he struggled against Ron's mind that was gaining strength, "You can't mean that," Zorpox yelled, almost on the verge of crying.

"I don't need you anymore and I'm erasing you," Ron said emotionlessly, "and unlike last time, you won't be coming back."

Zorpox felt a smile on his face, "you'll never be rid of me Ron, I'll always be with you."

"Not this time Zorpox," Ron said and before Kim's eyes, his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet and she was left alone in the train depot with just the unconscious body of Ron Stoppable.

* * *

Zorpox suddenly found himself face to face with Ron amidst a field of green grass that waved in the breeze. The sun shone overhead and Zorpox suddenly felt afraid.

"It's over Zorpox," Ron said, his previous care free tone was replaced by a firm and strong one.

Zorpox growled and dove at Ron but only encountered air as Ron appeared behind him. Zorpox punched at Ron but missed as Ron took a step to the right and grabbed Zorpox's outstretched arm. Ron then ducked and threw Zorpox over his shoulder and onto the green grass of the field.

"Are you done yet?" Ron asked as he stared at the creature before him.

"You'll never be rid of me," Zorpox smiled from the grass and coughed weakly as he stood up, "I'm like a bad penny, I'll always show up, always be there, always watching," Zorpox laughed crazily, "I will always be in your mind waiting for you to mess up."

"Not this time," Ron disagreed, "you see I'm deleting you entirely-"

"You can't erase your bad side Ron," Zorpox smirked.

"No," Ron agreed, "but I can kill a parasite that claims to be that side."

Zorpox suddenly felt the fear return, "What do you mean?"

"You said that you are the manifestation of every bad desire that I have," Ron explained, "but you only existed after Drakken and I switched energies-"

"I've always been there," Zorpox almost yelled to interrupt Ron.

Ron continued as if he hadn't heard Zorpox, "only after we switched energies did you show up. So it seems to me that you were nothing more than a parasite," he saw Zorpox's look of confusion, "a tumor if you will."

Zorpox's lip curled into a snarl, "I am not a parasite-"

"You're right," Ron replied, cutting off Zorpox, "Parasite is too nice of a word," he thought for a moment before smiling, "A leech I think describes you better," Zorpox wanted to beat that grin from Ron's face but found himself unable to move.

"But you know Zorpox," Ron's smile vanished and Zorpox suddenly found himself able to move, "I'm not angry at you for what you did to me. I'm not going to kill you or even hurt you," he shook his head, "instead, I'm going to ignore you," he saw Zorpox take a hesitant step backwards, "and hopefully starve you of attention."

"What do you mean?" Zorpox asked hesitantly.

"While you are too dangerous to be left in my world I'm going to have to keep you here," Ron pointed at his temple, "but unlike last time there won't be anyone to keep you company," Ron closed his eyes and focused. Within seconds the two were standing amidst a room of nothingness. No walls, no floors, just...nothing. "there is nothing here Zorpox, just an empty back lot in my mind just for you. No food, no water, no light, no darkness. This is nothing for you to enjoy for all eternity. But as a final gift," Ron focused again and a gun appeared before Zorpox, "I give you three hours before you blow your brains out."

Ron spun around and started fading away from Zorpox even as Zorpox began to scream in fury, "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE!" he chased after Ron but Ron had vanished with the nothingness and Zorpox screamed, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Silence.

"Fine," Zorpox hissed and grabbed the gun, "three hours? Oh yeah, I'll just do it now, let's see who has the last laugh now. Hahaha." With that he stuck the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

"Did you really think I would make it that easy for you?" Ron's disembodied voice echoed in the emptiness as the gun turned to dust in Zorpox's hand and faded away, "We'll never see each other again Zorpox, so this is good bye."

Zorpox suddenly heard a ringing in his ears and felt his connection to Ron, a connection that he had been unaware of until Ron had severed it, his connection was cut and he was truly alone.

Zorpox paced amidst the nothingness and focused on a window that would access Ron's memories. He was suddenly brought to his knees as a sharp pain rang through his skull. He tried conjuring up a building. This time the pain was more intense. A plate of spaghetti, anything but the pain echoed in his skull. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was enough to make him stop.

He had lost and Ron had won, it was that simple and here he was, alone for all eternity.

Zorpox screamed to the nothing and nothing heard him.

* * *

Kim saw Ron's body loosen and she called out to him, "R-Ron?"

Ron's head rose slightly and she saw him look at her with concerned eyes, "Kim?" his voice was deeper, clearer and much more authoritative, "are you all right?"

She shrugged and felt as if Ron was noticing her for the first time, she felt...needed, no wanted by Ron and she didn't care what she felt so long as she had Ron.

She pulled him in for a hug and heard him chuckled at her reaction, "I missed you too."

She felt a tear fall from her eye and she wiped at it only to find ten more waiting for her, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she stammered as she fought back crying.

"Shh," Ron whispered as he stroked her hair, "It's over now-"

"I should have told you," Kim said as the tears poured from her eyes.

"It's all right," Kim heard Ron say as he held her close.

"Actually Ron," she heard another voice say and she pulled away from Ron to see Tam and Scarlet standing at the doorway, watching and waiting, "It's not over yet."

Ron stood to his feet and nodded, "I know Tam."

Scarlet looked between Ron and Tam, "What do you mean Tam?"

Ron answered for Tam, "Wade is dead, I killed at least six people tonight, I destroyed public property, assaulted a police officer-"

He stopped as Tam held up a stopping hand, "We get it Ron, not to mention that according to the media and the Middleton P.D. mortician, your girlfriend is dead."

Ron took a step forward, "what do you suggest?"

Tam shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "The public is going to want someone to blame-"

"And you want Ron to be the Scapegoat?!" Kim almost shouted but a reassuring hand from Ron stopped her.

"I don't want it," Tam confessed and sighed, "but what else do we have?"

"Well," Scarlet said quietly, "there is one option," she took a deep breath and pointed at Kim, "You're dead and you," she pointed at Ron, "you're a Super Villain," she took another breath, "you could run and Tam and I would swear under oath that you died."

Ron was silent as he thought about Scarlet's statements, "but I would be hunted, I'd be a coward-"

"You'd live," she argued.

"That's not a life," Ron argued back, "that's an exile."

Kim looked at Ron as if he had gone insane, "What are you doing Ron?!"

He looked at her with a maturity that she had never seen before, "I've stopped running from things Kim, and I'm here to stay."

"But you didn't do anything wrong," she said and fought the tears forming in her eyes.

"My body did, and what am I just going to say to the judge that it wasn't my fault?" he explained, "that I was possessed by the consciousness of a Super Villain?" he smiled ruefully, "I'll either be in prison or in an insane asylum," he thought for a moment, "probably both."

"But how are we going to get through this?" Kim asked, "I mean you heard her, you're a Super Villain and I'm dead. People are going to want answers and they're going to want justice."

Ron nodded sadly, "I know. But as long as I've got you, I'll be fine."

He looked at Tam and extended his wrists, "I'm ready."

Tam nodded slowly and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket but then tucked them back in and instead drew his gun. He held it in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship for several seconds before aiming the weapon at Ron, "Run," he ordered.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn it Ron," Tam snarled, "this isn't up for debate now start running."

He pulled back the slide on his gun, "how are you going to explain our escape?" Kim asked as she grabbed Ron's hand.

"I'll think of something, now please," he begged, "Run, get out of this mess."

Ron continued to shake his head, "I'm done running."

"If you stay here they will crucify you," Scarlet warned.

Ron was silent and simply stared at Tam who moved the gun away from Ron and instead pointed it at a brick wall before pulling the trigger three times.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Tam's radio instantly crackled with the sounds of the police, "_Shots fired! Shots fired! They're coming from the depot...all officers move!"_

Tam let out a smile, "I've just killed you Ron and if you leave now you can start a new life."

Ron looked at Tam, "Please," Kim whispered, "I can't lose you again."

Ron slowly nodded, "Thank you," he said as Tam nodded to the hole Zorpox had thrown Kim through, "If I remember correctly, a white Jaguar is parked on the far side of the depot," he smiled, "sure would be a shame if it disappeared."

A final nod from Ron and both Kim and Ron ran through the hole in the wall and into the dawn beyond.

Tam and Scarlet stared at the fleeing teenagers until they were lost in the morning fog before Tam let loose a sigh and sat down on a forgotten bench, "Well Scarlet," he joked, "how was your first day as my partner?"

She smiled and plopped down next to him, "Are all your days like this action packed?"

"Nah," he closed his eyes and leaned back against the cool brick, "it's very dull and boring."

"So what's next?" she asked as she felt to strain of the last day hit her like a load of bricks.

"I'm thinking a vacation is in order," Tam said sleepily, "Someplace warm and uneventful."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "That would be nice."

* * *

They ran.

Sounds of approaching S.W.A.T. officers rang in their ears and the barking of dogs echoed around them but soon Kim led them to Bonnie's car, "You stole a car?" Ron asked incredulously as they entered the car.

Kim shook her head, "of course not. I just borrowed this from Bonnie," she started it up and looked at him, "Where to?"

Ron opened his mouth but no words came out," I..." he paused, "I don't know. But somewhere with you."

Kim smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "works for me."

She threw the car into gear and the two vanished into the breaking dawn.

* * *

"Agmiln!" Hobble shouted at the dozing Tam.

Tam's eyes instantly snapped open and he looked at Hobble, "What?! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Where's Zorpox?" Hobble asked angrily and Tam saw S.W.A.T. Officers pouring into the room and looking for Ron's body.

Tam nodded to an impression on the concrete floor in the shape of a body, "right there."

Hobble looked at it in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Oh he vaporized sir," Tam smiled, "I shot him three times and he vaporized," Tam took a deep breath and stifled a cough, "something about Mystical Monkey Power and all that."

Hobble didn't know whether to believe him or not but instead asked, "where's Kim?"

"On a slab in the morgue sir," Scarlet responded with a smile, "Everyone knows that."

Hobble's mouth dropped open as the realization hit him, "You Son of a..."

Tam leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes with a contented sigh, "Scarlet and I are on vacation right now sir, we can talk about this in a week."

* * *

_Two Months Later_

_Honduras_

Eduardo had never been so scared in his life. It had been raining nonstop for the last three weeks and while the river threatened to overrun its banks the hill behind the village was what scared him the most. It that hillside started to slide, the village would be wiped out and countless people would die.

He turned to look at the rain falling outside and made the sign of a cross over his heart, "Madre María, nos protegen en nuestra hora de necesidad."

As if in response the rain fell harder and in the distance lightning tore apart the sky as thunder that shook the buildings followed.

He turned away from the water falling outside and turned to his bar inside and the two lone occupants enjoying a meal together. He couldn't make out what they were saying but the smiles on their partially hidden faces told him that these two were close.

He saw the man turn away from their conversation and signal Eduardo over so he could pay for their meal. As Eduardo neared the table, the woman stood up and left the bar as the man reached for a wad of bills to pay for their meal.

"That is two dollars and seventy five cents," Eduardo said in broken English as the man pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said gruffly before breaking out in a smile and laughed, "I've always wanted to say that."

Eduardo's expression never changed as he nodded to the downpour outside, "You two plan on going out in that?"

The man smiled, "We're just passing through, going to see a family friend and she'd prefer to get there as soon as possible."

Eduardo shook his head, "But the storm's getting worse."

Ron Stoppable pulled on a wet baseball cap, "it always get's worse before it get's better," he shrugged, his blonde hair dripping water onto the table, "that's just life I suppose."

With a final nod he walked out of the bar. Eduardo heard a car door slam and soon saw an old battered jeep drive past his bar and as it passed, the man waved to Eduardo who waved back.

He was silent as he stood listening to the sound of their engine disappear amidst the rain but soon the two strangers were gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney does.**

**Author's Notes: **I was actually really sad as I wrote the end of this story. I mean it took me over a year to write but this was a story that I originally conceived ending differently but somewhere along the line, right around Zorpox's introduction actually, I had to change the ending so it would be happier. Maybe I'll do the original ending in a few weeks but for right now, lets just say that this is the happier of the two or three endings. Someday, if the winds blow right and I've finished my other works, I might return and write a sequel, but that's a long time coming. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, who P.M.'d me and who made sure I finished this story. I also thank those of you who took the time to read it and provide theories that made me laugh.

My thanks goes to Sentinel103, Sacred White Phoenix, Screaming Phoenix, Mack53B, Guns Knives and Napalm, xyzisme, and Katsumara for reviewing this last chapter. And a special thanks goes out from me to Donteatacowman, Some1outthere, Captain Deadpool, natdrat00, Drag0nf1y, Befread, Yankee Bard, Stubbs101, BigO0070, LTAOZFAN, Fighting Chicken, Ffordesoon, israelbauman, Zaratan, The Enduring Man-Child, Warper, UncleFester84, creativetoo, zardoz101, StarReader86, Kwebs, GWA and of course my Beta Silverwolf05.

Always at the Author's Side,

The Real Sidekick


End file.
